The Champion of My Heart
by Be Savage
Summary: Miz realizes his love for a fellow superstar. But how will he handle pressures of his semi-outcast life and unusual denied feelings? Rated T-M for language, violence, self-harm, and sexual content. SLASH. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Hangovers and Humble Enemies

_**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own WWE nor any of the wrestlers included in this story. I only own the story… and title. This is my very first story here on and I'm very excited to see how you readers out there respond to it. So I hope you enjoy my very first work! :3 ! **

Michael pretends to hate him. He puts on a big show (no pun intended). But he also knows how he really feels for him. It's unbelievably ridiculous because he's never even felt this way about anyone before. He's known as the Miz of WWE and he has a dark secret that he's shared with no one except his own mind and inner conscious. Even there, he locks it away until it's forced free again.

"Miz, such a… pleasure to see you…" spoke the man with histitle…and heart. Sarcasm and ridicule laced his husky, ice tone as Mike searched for something to fire back at him. He turned his back to him, not yet able to fully look in his eyes after the intense match that had just passed. The other man threw the towel that hung from his neck aside after Miz placed his own on the bench.

"Look, I don't have time for your sarcasm loser." Michael mumbled back angrily closing the arena assigned locker in front of him surprisingly slowly. "I just don't have time." he repeated in a whisper, waiting for the click indicating the locker closing.

"Seems like you'd have all the time in the world seeing that you have no belt and all" Daniel teased. Fuck, he was clever. Yeah, that's Daniel Bryan... or Bryan Danielson. However you chose or preferred to call him. It was no secret among the rosters that they didn't get along on nor off screen but really, Mike just never knew how to be civil towards the boy. It was a . . . habit if you will. He stepped closer, drowning the otherwise empty locker room with the echoes of his footsteps. He grinned stopping a foot away from Mike, sending him into some trance-like state as Daniel spoke, "You're not getting this back anytime soon, I hope you know" he muttered patting the United States Championship. Michael shook with what seemed like anger to Daniel but what he knew was excitement.

"You won't have it long Bryan. Believe that." he replied turning to face him. Daniel chuckled, obviously amused, shaking his head vigorously. "And what in the hell is just so god-damn funny?" the Cleveland native's voice rose slightly higher before he balled my fist in defense. Yet again his special 'front' was in place and he executed it perfectly, yet again he longed for him secretly.

"You... you have all bark and no bite. I made you tap twice. Twice!" Daniel stated throwing up two fingers. Mike fixed my mouth to retaliate, probably something about how he was still Mr. Money in The Bank, but he was cut off by the locker room door swinging open. Alex poked his head in, eyes shining at the sight of Michael.

"Mike!" he started as he stepped in, "I've been looking for you everywhere" He continued, a smile plastered across his face. That is, until he saw Daniel. "Is this guy giving you trouble?" he asked trying to put gruff and aggression into his tone. Michael contained the chuckle he brought on, knowing he couldn't hurt a fly, let alone Daniel. Eh... maybe he could but chances are he wouldn't.

"Nah" Mikey huffed nonchalantly, "he was just leaving, weren't you?" he mocked, watching Daniel roll his eyes and wet his lips.

"Mhm, I sure was. Now I'm off to go celebrate my championship . . . again!" he laughed, making his exit.

''I hate that guy... a lot." Alex muttered leaning against a cold locker while glancing over at The Miz, probably waiting on some kind of simple recognition or an agreement.

"Mhm." He mumbled simply, half uninterested and half already having had tuned Alex out. Mike heard a little shuffle behind him and turned to see what the hell Alex could possibly be doing. The younger had, of course, moved closer, irritating Michael slightly. "What?" he asked louder than he first thought. He was staring at Mike, which was the norm, but this time it was . . . well different. He jumped a bit, a sad spike running through his eyes briefly.

"I was only gonna suggest that even though you didn't win the title back, we could go out and party anyway." He answered meekly. Mikey had no choice but to soften at his response feeling somewhat bad for yelling at his rookie/apprentice.

"Sure" he started with a half grin. "Why not?"

· · ·

Though he agreed to go out, Michael didn't see myself in the same mood as Alex. Alex was ready to go out, get drunk, and get laid. Mike? Mike loved to party but tonight wasn't that kind of night for him. Mike knew _**he'd**_ be there and didn't wanna go through that. Mike was a terrible jealous and he knew Daniel would dance with any girls he could. Sometimes, strictly because of his jealous habits, Mike was sure he did it to irritate him. But then he'd remember he's not gay. He'd remember that the only reason Danny even remembers his name is because of how much of an asshole he is towards him. These emotions, plus clubbing, not to mention alcohol, didn't mix. And Alex pressuring him to drink wasn't helping at all. And they called him the 'bad influence'.

"C'mon! Live a little!" Alex staggered, staring down a few girls. He was already getting to that tip off point but he wouldn't start slurring 'til he was full on fucked out of his mind.

"No, I'm okay." Mike insisted, shouting over the pounding lyrics of Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Mike knew more alcohol would NOT make these running emotions any better. He'd curse Daniel in his mind and then later on start sobbing himself to sleep. Does that sound like a good ending for anyone? He doubted it . . . yet he found himself like that more often lately than not. He hoped having someone with him would help. Obviously, he was wrong. Alex, unknowingly as it was, pushed him more towards rock bottom with each round he ordered. Mike had to put some space between them, so he quickly pushed off the bar stool he was seated at and moved through the dance floor in his purple buttoned down shirt and black vest with blue jeans and black shoes adjacent. Mike eyed the place carefully, looking through the club for Danny, and yes, he does call him that privately. Luckily, he hadn't caught sight of him yet. While still searching Mike bumped into someone, someone whose presence was all too familiar.

"Morrison" Michael muttered, looking up at the taller man as he turned around. "My apologies…I was…distracted." Mike sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor. He was ashamed of what he was searching for and knew it wasn't good for him but he was still drawn to Daniel. Like a moth to fire. If he kept going towards what he was so dangerously associated with, he was going to get burned. And to have bumped into John Morrison of all people? He wasn't sure who he pissed off or who he had to blow to turn his luck back around.

"It's nothing. It's kind of crowded in here anyway." Morrison laughed off Mike's nervousness, clearly noticing that he really wasn't himself at the moment. "Are you . . . alright Mikey?" his long lost friend asked, remembering his long lost plain nickname. Mike smirked slightly, shrugging to look up at him.

"I guess. I can't believe you remember that." Mike said, finally smiling. John nodded slowly before remarking,

"Yeah well, I don't usually forget things too fast." just above the pounding music.

"_I'm honestly glad to hear that..."_ He thought to himself for a moment, wondering how long it'd been since they actually had a civil conversation.

"So where's Riley?" JoMo asked looking around the club slowly, bringing Mike back from his cluttered mind. "He usually follows you around like a little lost puppy." Mike chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

"I sort of ditched him" Morrison raised his eyebrows, obviously begging Mike to go on. "He was trying to get me to drink, y'know. I didn't exactly feel like it." he added, hoping John understood. He grinned, nodding his head once more in the process.

"C'mon kid. Join the group." John encouraged, pulling him through the crowd. Michael bit his lip, blinking vigorously. The group he turned his back on so long ago trying to become a lone wolf?

"T-The group? What group?" Mike asked dragging my feet. He looked at John's jeans which were semi gray and washed out, a white designed t-shirt accompanying it. His shoes, some jet black, were a smart attachment seeing as they'd probably be stepped on. This all distracted Mike from the topic at hand until John began speaking.

"Melina, John, Eve, Kelly, Kaval, Edge, Trish, and . . . now you." With each name he spoke, Mike cringed seeing that he burned bridges with each of them, except Trish. He wondered why she was here after so long. Maybe to visit..?

"I'm coming back DAH-LINGS!" Trish Stratus shouted before downing yet another drink. Mike's heart pounded faster as he searched the table for any forgotten names/faces, happy that he didn't find the one he was worried for. But he was still unbelievably afraid that they'd reject him. If anything, Mike just wanted acceptance.

"Glad to hear that Trish!" John Morrison said, releasing Mike's arm. She smiled up at him, turning over her shot glass.

"Well thank you JoMo hun!" she said looking first to him, then to Miz, then back to John. "Isn't this the Miz? Err… Mike right?" she asked, the others nodding immediately after.

"He's here to hang out with all of us!" Morrison cut in, pushing him towards the table once more. Mike waved slightly, knowing he'd offended each of these people on-screen and off as well. Melina was the first to stand, give him any type of recognition, and would probably speak on the behalf of Michael staying or leaving.

"Mike." She looked him square in the eyes, sizing him up like he was nothing more than a slab of meat. "Welcome to the table." She said simply with an inviting smile raising her glass high. The others followed as well, scooting over to welcome him, even if only for the night. He smiled happily with them, glad that John brought him over.

For the rest of the night, they talked of wrestling, home life, families, dating, and of course they danced and drank along the way. Kaval, wanting to keep his head clear, only sipped a single beer. Melina and John drank together as usual but Melina, being the lightweight she is left early taking John with her. Mike thanked him before they left which he responded to with a nod. Most of the others were out on the dance floor leaving Cena, Eve, and Michael left at the table. Cena gulped the remainder of his current beer, glancing up at Mike for a moment.

"You're not bad Mike. I don't know what this means for tomorrow, the next day, or the upcoming week, but you're okay." Mike wasn't sure if he was drunk or what, but he doubted it.

"Thank you John, that really means something." Mike looked to Eve who seemed pretty distracted 'til he noticed who she was staring at. Dolph, Drew, and Cody entered with their usual entourage and drama **always **followed where they lurked. "I should find Alex and get going. He's probably hammered."

"He's here?" John laughed and nudged Eve. "I had no clue y'know, since he wasn't hanging all over you." They all laughed for a moment before Mikey bid them farewell. Michael opened up enough to drink a few beers at the table and felt much more comfortable there than he had anywhere in a while. So yeah, he was slightly buzzed as he moved through the crowd but not too buzzed to drive to the hotel. Mike shouted Alex's name hoping the other would answer soon so they could get out of there as soon as possible. That's when someone fell into Michael, forcing him to catch the mysterious figure. He peered through the dark to catch a glimpse of hazel hair. Oh… no. His heart beat faster as he pulled Daniel up and set him on his feet.

"Thankssssssss man!" he praised with heavy liquor on his breath. He walked on after and began dancing just before someone caught Michael's arm. Mike defensively pulled back until a familiar voice caught him as well.

"Mikeeeeeeeey!" Shit. Alex was fucked. Miz pulled him to his feet, grunting under his pressure.

"C'mon Alex, let's get you to the hotel room." They exited the club after Mike's last secret glance at Daniel.

Halfway there, after 15 minutes of mindless babbling, Alex nodded off. Michael could admit that when he wasn't being such an idiot, Alex was kinda cute. Not Daniel cute. No no. Daniel was beyond exquisite. Mike's grip tightened on the wheel pulling him out of his daydream. Mike couldn't think of him. He wouldn't. Soon, he drove into the parking lot, causing Alex to stir. Alex wouldn't budge, so Michael went ahead and carried him to the room explaining to onlookers that he was drunk. It wasn't as hard to carry him as it was to wrestle the door open while trying to keep him balanced at his side. After which Mike was undoubtedly tired that he pretty much tossed Alex on his bed, waking him completely.

"You're home." Mike muttered, pulling off his shirt. Alex laughed and shook his head slowly, trying to shake off the night.

"Ooooooh! How'd that hafen?" he asked sounding like a toddler. The older of the two shook his head after explaining to him three times how he carried him to the room after the drive. "Thankies!" Alex squeaked before stumbling to his feet.

"Wait no, lay down." Mike warned before Alex made his way to him. "Alex you gotta lay down before you fall." he added, honestly worried.

"Bud, I hases tah thanks youuuu." Alex held on to Mike's shoulder for support before whispering with alcohol laced breath.

"Really its fine, just go la…" Alex pressed his lips to Mikey's forcing a gasp to slip past his lips in shock.

"Sshhhh. I don't wannnna hear aaaaaannnnyyyymore."

_**Ending Author's Note: **_**Alright, I edited the first chapter because, I'll be very honest. I was ashamed of its shortness. I hope this makes up for it to those who originally read it. I'll say again that I was never able to tolerate Miz until I thought through this story. You'll see why if you read this through to the end! ;D Thanks for reading chapter one. Please review! I'd love feedback and any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you all could offer. I can't stress that enough.**

**POST AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DECIDED I ABSOLUTELY HATE FIRST PERSON FOR THIS STORY AND DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND REDO ALL THE CHAPTERS AND PUT IT IN THIRD PERSON BECAUSE I CHANGED TO THIRD PERSON HALFWAY THROUGH ANYWAY AND I DIDN'T WANNA LEAVE IT SLOPPY AS FUCK SO WHY NOT? I HOPE I HAVE THE CHANCE TO CHANGE ALL THE CHAPTERS BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE COMES ACROSS THE STORY. PLEASE EXCUSE THE HOT ASS MESS. PLEASE AND THANKS. LOVE YA.  
**


	2. Lies and Sticky Situations

_**Author's Note: **_**I still don't own WWE nor any of the wrestlers included in this story. Going into this chapter I want to thank Bourtonfreak13 and the anonymous reviewer along with the few people who added the story/myself to their story/author alerts. I'm glad I pleased you guys. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

Mike wasn't sure what to think. He really didn't know what to say. He's heard a drunk will tell more truth than a sober man, but he never thought of it in this way. He didn't know if he should confront Alex on their… situation of the moment or just let it be. Mike didn't know who he should turn to with this and if he even started to, he only had one person in mind. But that was someone he hadn't spoken with on anything serious in a long while. One thing was for sure though. He and Alex were getting separate rooms from then on. The night before was much too weird.

_**"Sshhhh. I don't wannnna hear aaaaaannnnyyyymore." Riley slurred with a dizzy grin trying to pull them both on to the bed.**_

_** "Alex, stop! What're you doing?" Mike shouted back, trying to fight him off. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to go through this. "Ri, I'm NOT gay." Alex stopped for a moment before grinning slowly, "Uhh…." Mike continued then paused, biting the inside of my cheek.**_

_** "Okay Mike." He mumbled, sliding away from Miz and into his own bed. He wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. But Mike would and Mike had to tell someone. Not just **__**any**__**one but at least one person so he wouldn't have to deal with it alone. After much thought, he was very offended. Alex just thought he could take advantage of him! Drunk or not, Michael found that to be very rude! He climbed into bed after killing the lights, hoping it was all just one big nightmare.**_

But it wasn't. He had to face facts. The facts were that Alex came on to him last night and Mike wondered if he might try it again. Mike guessed the only man he'd ever accept was Daniel. He pondered what might happen if Alex discovered his secret desire for Daniel and if he'd use it against him one day. Mike shrugged the thought away and figured he was convincing enough to slide under the radar.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Riley asked, startling Miz as he entered the room. Mike was already deep in thought over the boy's little fumble last night and talking to him wasn't going to fix it.

"I don't know." He answered, biting his lip and closing his eyes slowly. "What day is it?" He added sarcastically, huffing out a little impatient breath.

"Don't talk so loud." Alex hissed bitterly holding his head with his hand. Mike smirked knowing he had a mighty hangover. "Uhm… Monday." Alex remarked, finally answering his question.

"Better sober up soon my friend." Michael teased, throwing on clothes to workout in. "I'm headed to the café and then the gym." He muttered over his shoulder with a grin. Alex grunted and grumbled going to the bathroom for god knows what.

Mike found myself in an elevator with a stranger and a rookie diva whose name he couldn't seem to remember.

"Miz" she said in simple recognition politely. The awesome one looked over her slowly without making direct eye-contact, not that she looked at him to begin with.

"Who is your pro?" He asked in response, not wanting to be rude. She sighed and shook her head.

"Vickie." She spat as if she were disappointed. Ahh. Kaitlyn. He couldn't help but laugh.

"So uh… Dolph huh?" Mike asked in a slightly teasing manner, watching a blush rise to her face.

"We only kissed once and besides...!" she stopped, leaving Mike waiting for the rest of the explanation. "I'm seeing someone else now. He's got Vickie and I have… my person." Mike nodded and shrugged, still chuckling but not wanting to pull teeth to get a name.

"Good luck with that Kaitlyn" He muttered sincerely and she nodded back, sending a smile his way. The elevator opened at his designated level so he waved goodbye and made his way towards the café. To his surprise, it was unusually empty. Not including himself, there were three people occupying the space which was kind of like three ants in a living room. He took a seat near a window in a far off corner away from anyone else, sort of use to being alone. Mike ordered a cherry danish and blueberry muffin with a cappuccino and started to savor the day. When he started eating, he spotted Trish Stratus walking in. She had someone with her, but Mike couldn't tell who. Mike shrugged it off, going back to eating until he heard **his **laugh. Mike's head shot up, his skin going pale for a second before his heart sank. Daniel was eating breakfast with Trish. Michael just knew he couldn't compete with… with her. She was gorgeous. They probably even spent the night together. Not even back a week and she had him wrapped around her pretty little finger. Yes, at this moment Michael was jealous, but mostly saddened. All he could hear in his head was how Danny would never go for him. How she had him now. Mike felt his eyes burn, pricked by tears threatening to fall. His throat grew dry and closed, swelling with the desire to scream. But he didn't. He picked up whatever else was leftover and walked out of the café as quickly as possible. They were laughing together as if they'd known each other for years. Mike needed to blow off steam. He had to get to the gym and he had to get there fast. His heart was ready to burst from his chest, sadness overwhelming him. Michael jogged the rest of the way there, barely paying attention to his own surroundings. As soon as he reached the hotel's gym he hit the weights, Morrison offering to spot him. Mike accepted graciously knowing having him there would keep his mind off of what he'd just seen. That, and the weights would help Mike work out the anger and jealousy in his heart. As his anger subsided, he began to become aware of who was actually around him. Taker was there, as we so popularly called him, along with Adam and Cena. Cody had just entered with Maryse, strangely enough, since it was commonly thought that she and Ted were 'buddies'.

"Did you hear?" started Morrison, watching Miz lift weights "Seems like Maryse is trying much harder to get Ted's attention by trying to make him jealous." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mikey could tell he thought it was stupid by his tone of voice. "I've also heard that Kaitlyn and Dolph stopped messing around. She's got someone new." He smirked at the thought and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she told me about it somewhat." Miz revealed, grinning at the fact that he was still somehow relevant.

"Really?" Morrison asked, clearly surprised. "Do you know who?" he continued excitedly. Mike shook his head slowly wanting to know just as much as he did. Cody made his way to the weights slowly, so Mike told Morrison he'd catch him later. Michael moved through the gym, giving a smile and hello to the fellow superstars he passed only to bump into the one and only, Alex.

"Mike." He addressed in a serious tone. "McMahon wants to talk to you, right now." Mike huffed worriedly, nodding then turned to address the commotion behind him. Apparently, Dolph and Edge were in some type of tiff. It's been said before, where Dolph and his crew goes, drama follows. Michael left quickly, suddenly uninterested in the on going battle over who knew what and started on his way back up to the room to change and meet up with Vince at the arena.

_**Ending Author's Note: **_**So how'd everyone enjoy this chapter? (: I hope a lot. The drama is starting to gradually pick up. Slowly but surely. Did anyone else watch Survivor Series? I did. I sort of laughed when the Miz interrupted Daniel Bryan's celebration because, hey it goes great with the story, yeah? I was really peeved about the Cena thing though. But then again, hey Randy retained. 'Til Monday. -.- Made me dislike Mikey a little more. Anyway, I'm rambling. Please review! :3**


	3. New Beginnings and Old Enimies

_**Author's Note**_**: Hey all! I couldn't sleep so I decided to update. Plus, I really couldn't wait anymore. Its been kinda long anyway. I really like where this story is going but I'm starting to think all these ideas I have for it are going to conflict at some point. But besides that, you guys are in for a treat soon. Very soon ;) I decided to reply to reviews here so the anon people can get a reply too. **_**Rhiannamator**_**; thank you so much! I will continue to read and write because I love to do it. I've even started reading Take My Life. I love it to bits and pieces. I'll review it soon**_**. Angel**_**; I'm glad (: Stay tuned for much more excitement. **_**Bourtonfreak13**_**; Like I said, you're in store for a treat. A few twist and turns here and there.**

"What!?" Michael nearly screamed, asking what Vince could possibly mean by the news he'd been told. Vince sighed and gave Miz a tired smile.

"We want to keep on with this Miz and Daniel thing. It's gold. But we need to add a new spin on it…" Mike somehow just knew where this was going. Nothing was that coincidental. "We want to add a shocking yet exciting element." Fuck it all. "We're bringing Trish Stratus back and she's going to be Daniel's on-screen love interest." Mike twinged in his seat and closed his eyes, gathering himself before shrugging.

"Fine. I'll deal with that" He muttered, standing up from the chair in Vince's office. "Do they know?" he asked over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle.

"Yes Mike… and stop looking so glum! She's not gonna steal your spotlight." He laughed while Michael just smirked. She really was. More than anyone would and will ever know. He left McMahon's office with Alex hot on his ass as usual. To anyone else, Michael probably seemed cool, calm, and collected. Perhaps a little ticked off but nothing to fuss over. But on the inside, Michael was going fucking bat-shit crazy.

"Hey, do you wanna spot me on th.."

"NO, I DON'T wanna spot you on the god damned fucking weights Alex! Can I please have TWO seconds to myself?" Mike snapped, cutting him off as quickly as possible.

"Hey.. dude if this is about what happened last night I'm sor…" Michael put his hand up to cut him off again.

"No you idiot, this is NOT about what happened last night I. . . just need time to myself right now okay?" Alex slowly backed away while Mike headed back to his rental car. He got in, locked the doors, and just sat there. "They can't do this to me. . .They can't. I am the Miz, The MIZ god damn it they can't do this! I AM AWESOME… my god did I really just say that...to myself? Do I really sound that annoying?" Michael finally realized he was rambling on to himself and huffed at his loneliness before beating his head against the steering wheel and letting the blaring horn ring through his ears. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened his glove-box and pulled out a little black wrap. Michael unraveled it, letting his eyes look over the shining blade. He remembered the nights he used to cut back in high school. Memories of social excommunication flooded back into his mind leaving his body numb to the warm air. He needed to feel again. At that moment, he felt nothing. He felt like nothing. He picked up the cold razor and pressed it to his clammy skin. He closed eyes gently, preparing himself for the twisted release he received from this. The sweet reminder that he was still alive, that he could still feel something, anything. Just as his shaky fingers were about to glide the sharp pleasure along his forearm, his phone rang and he jumped with a start. The razor dropped between the seat and armrest leaving Miz to groan at his damned luck. Michael sighed and answered his phone, greeting whoever happened to be on the other end of the line impatiently.

"Hello Mikey darling!" Trish's bubbly voice came bombarding through his cell phone. He couldn't he but roll his eyes.

"Uhm… I'd hate to be a total downer to your current mood but how in the hell did you even.."

"Oh Danny deary gave it to me, but oh hey I wanted to talk to you about him."

"_This bitch did not just call him Danny." _Michael thought to himself with a snarl. "Sure of course!" he responded sarcastically. He could practically hear her smile through the phone.

"Great we should meet up over coffee later. I'll text you, 'kay sweets?" she said sweetly, ignoring Mike's sarcasm.

"Mhmm." Michael hung up his phone and tossed it in the back seat with another groan. "What am I going to do now?" He stared down at the space between the seat and armrest. The blade shined, smiling at him. Close enough to see but far away enough to stay out of reach. It was his friend in the most menacing tone a friend could hold. It helped him, letting him guide it along his skin so he could smile from time to time too. "Not today, not now." he whispered in a pain-filled tone. Not from a cut or scratch, but from the twang in his heart singing its sad song.

Later, Michael reluctantly but nevertheless rejoined Alex in the gym. He was on the weights alone with his shirt off making Mike slightly nervous. He didn't really know why, as he knew Alex wouldn't make a move in a crowded area. Edge was on the treadmill, Kaval on the punching bag, and Kelly on the stair stepper. Mike stood behind the weights and looked down at Alex softly. "Hey." He muttered simply.

"Hi." He replied, stopping for a second. The mutual feeling passed between them. Sure, they had their sweet moments. They were just selective. "I'm sorry." He muttered, Mike assumed for last night and whatever else he'd yelled at him for. Mike honestly couldn't remember it all.

"Me too." Mikey chimed in for the moment earlier. Edge glanced over before looking back to his machine turning it off and stepping down.

"Mike." He said turning on his heel from his machine. "We have a match tonight." He added approaching him slowly. "Good luck"

"But aren't you on Smackdown?" Riley asked biting his lip harshly, possibly worried for his mentor.

"It's suppose to be some kind of surprise for the crowd but I'm not sure." Mike thought for a moment and shrugged until he continued. "Part of a new plan, apparently." Adam stopped and looked from Michael to Riley then back to Mike again. "A new plan from Vince." Recognition sparked through Miz's brain.

"Hey Adam.. one more thing." Alex spoke up and Adam's eyes ventured to meet his, "Weren't you just at the hotel's gym?" Alex asked honestly perplexed. Mike had to admit, it was a proper question, since he was truly confused as well.

"I had to leave." He said with a smirk, "Got into this thing with Dolph.." he trailed off while Michael nodded understandingly.

"Thanks again Adam." He gave a nod then walked off, leaving them to watch him leave.

"You ready to go Alex? We need to get ready for tonight."

. . .

"C'mon ref!" Michael screamed as the official announced a two count. The match had been a rough one, consisting of two spears, countless clotheslines, many strategic grappling moves, counters, near count-outs, and a DDT delivered by the crowd's favorite awesome one. Mike knew he had to hit the Skull Crushing Finale to wrap things up. He looked to Riley for help and gave a quick nod before pushing Edge toward the ropes. Adam turned to come after Miz but Alex grabbed his ankle creating the perfect distraction. Mike ran up behind Edge, put him in position and dragged him into the center of the ring to deliver his finishing move while he squirmed Miz's arms. Right before Mike could execute it, he felt a painful kick to the back of his head. Michael held his head in his hands and fell, trying to figure out what happened. Mike looked into the bright lights and heard Michael Cole yelling nerd repeatedly. Ah, No one else but Daniel. Mike's body froze. Just knowing he was close made him clam up but Daniel wasn't the only one to blame. A body had just been thrown over Michael and he couldn't help but wonder why he let Daniel do these things to him. Michael was too lost in thought to process anything beside the pressure on top of him, the dizziness in his head and the loud thud of the ref's hand crashing against the mat. 1-2-3. Edge's music blared over the speakers, cheers poured from the crowd. Michael slid out of the ring soon after, only to come face to face with Daniel Bryan. He growled while Danny smiled, mocking Mike as usual. Michael lunged towards him only to be dodged and kicked again in the side. Mike fell to his knees, suspecting his rib to be cracked or sore from the match and assault at the hands of Daniel. He made his exit and about twenty seconds later, Mike struggled to his feet, his head still pounding. Miz looked for Alex, who was starting to get up as well. Michael grabbed his Money in the Bank briefcase and went on without Alex, though he caught up rather quickly as they headed backstage.

"Where the hell were you?" Michael asked in a calm fury, dropping the suitcase on the couch in the room that was assigned to them.

"I was attacked right before you were!" he admitted sighing as he sat himself upon the couch. "I didn't even see who it was. They might've been under the ring." The awesome one stared at Alex for a long time before shaking his head and turning on the TV that came with the room. A divas match was going on at the moment between Natalya and Laycool. "Alright! Babes!" Michael glanced at Alex with a weird glaze over his eyes. "What? I love girls." Mikey shrugged and went back to watching. Just as Natalya was about to make Layla tap out, an explosion-like sound erupted from the stage, followed shortly by smoke. Everyone stopped to look and as it cleared there stood Trish, microphone in hand with the biggest smile Miz had ever seen. It was almost like the entire arena gasped simultaneously before she spoke. "I'M BACK BABY!" she threw her microphone to the side, running to the ring to give everyone hell. In the end, she stood alone with Laycool at her feet and Natalya escaping with her title backstage. She grabbed a different microphone and grinned before she spoke. "Don't worry Natalya. I won't hurt or come after you tonight, but that title.. that title WILL be mine." Clever. Very clever. The main event was up next and had nothing to do with neither Michael nor Riley. They decided to pack up and head back to the hotel. Mike knew he'd have to talk to Trish sooner rather than later and he knew it'd probably be tonight.

About thirty minutes later, they were back at the hotel and Michael was positively emotionally and physically exhausted. There was so much planning that went into a new storyline. He almost thought he wouldn't have to deal with Danny and would work out just avoiding him for a while, but the storyline threw that all out the window. When Mike finally got to his room, he plopped on his bed after showering and changing. Just as he got comfortable, his phone vibrated and Trish's name flashed across his screen. Mike answered in a rather stale tone, though he had no idea what would happen next.

"It's time, Mike." Her voice called through the phone, beckoning him to her presence.

_**Ending Author's Note: **_**Is anyone else as ready for the Slammy Awards as I am? :D I can't wait to see Cena and hopefully Randy will be there too. I wonder how that whole tension will be for King and Cole… yikes! I'll be looking for Mikey as well! ;) As always Read and Review please! (:**


	4. Hot Tea and Steamy Conversations

**Wow, I feel like its been so long. I hope I haven't lost any of you readers out there. I've been so busy with studying for finals that I feel like I've been neglecting the story, but it's sort of okay because I'm still ahead of myself by a few chapters. :D So there's a plus. Anyone else watch those Slammy Awards? Haha. Mikey took the little girl's trophy. That was cold. I would've slapped him but that's just me. Anyway, now that the finals are over and we're on break, I'll be able to focus on the story. :3 RebelPugPunk17 - Thanks, I do too ;). Angel – Awh, that's sweet. I hope this one follows up in expectations!**

Mike set the location for the nearest Starbucks from the hotel just in case anything went down that he wasn't one hundred percent ready for. He parked next to a neon pink mustang with 'Trish' airbrushed on the side in black, crystallized paint with a playboy bunny with a devil tail at the end. He sighed deeply and tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. "Superficial bitch doesn't deserve Daniel." Mike took a breath then stepped out of his car. He walked into the coffee shop, scanning the room and immediately found Trish, the only girl in Starbucks with golden blonde highlights clad in a pink and black jogging suit matching shoes and neon pink acrylic nails. She was fiddling with her phone when her head popped up and she beamed a smile towards him. Damn it. Must everything about her be so fucking perfect?

"Mike! Hey, I'm over here hun!" Michael couldn't help but grin at and sit across from this overly bubbly being. She leaned over the table and gave him a tight hug before asking, "So how are you?" Mike's eyes shifted around the room then landed back in her light brown eyes.

"Fine. I'm fine. How are you?" She stretched her arms forward then cracked her manicured fingers in his face.

"Listen I found out you didn't take what Vince told you very well. Why's that?" she asked, her face completely draining of bubbly tones.

"I don't know what you're speaking of Ms. Trish." Michael muttered, clearing his throat. He knew exactly what the hell she was talking about, he just choose to avoid the drama of it all.

"Oh come now Mike, you treat me as if I'm dumb and you must know that I HATE that. You threw a huge tantrum in Vince's office." Her stare turned icy and would've been intimidating to anyone else. But he's not anyone. He's the Miz.

"I just don't feel like working with Daniel anymore. That's all." Mike stated simply, both a truth and lie. It's not that he didn't like Trish. She was just… in the way. You should never get in the way of what he wanted. "Really."

"No. You're lying. If you really didn't want to work with Danny, you'd have found some way out of it." She tested, waiting for a response or reaction. He didn't satisfy. Her eyes widened in amusement before she giggled sporadically.

"What?" she just continued to laugh, almost as if to mock him. He hated being mocked. "What are you laughing at?"

"You!" she squeaked, trying to catch her breath. "You're jealous of me." The hair on the back of his neck rose slowly.

"What're you talking about?" Mike asked quickly in response. Had she figured out his desire for Bryan? Did she discover he was gay? These questions swarmed through his mind along with at least fifty more.

"You think I'm gonna steal your shine! Honey, we're working _together_." Michael let out a slow sigh of relief.

"You're right. Maybe I was overex-"

"I mean yeah, I'm prettier and refreshing talent that people have been craving for years but this benefits everyone!" Trish cut him off, quickly becoming full of herself. He rolled his eyes and nodded methodically.

"Yeah, okay Trish. Thanks for the little chat." As he began to stand, a sudden strain of sadness came through her face. "What? Did I say something?"

"Don't go! I thought this was just our little girl talk." She pouted, slouching slightly. Mike sat back down, inhaling sharply as she beamed. "So guess who I think is just a yummy little thing." She gushed, smiling while his blood boiled.

"Who?" He mouthed, eyebrows rising as his lips formed a little 'o' as he waited for the disclosure of this not-so-mysterious man.

"John Cena!" she scream-whispered. "He's such a little hottie." Mike's eyes widened, a laugh forming from his smile. "What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. "Did you think I like Danny?" Mike tensed, face draining of any previous glow. "Nah, he's not my type." She added, oblivious to his sudden change.

"I suspected… but I didn't think you would be interested in Cena." He remarked, regaining a small grin.

"Alright, alright I have my reasons. But who do you like?" she asked, obviously wanting something in return, like it was some unwritten contract.

"No one." Michael responded, much to her surprise. A strange look crossed her face. Miz couldn't quite put his finger on it but she looked sort of down.

"No divas?"

"Definitely not. They…aren't in my interest." Miz admitted, not exactly pointing out the somewhat secret but narrowing down the choices effectively. She nodded, clearly getting what she wanted.

"This stays between us, okay?" she said as they walked out the Starbucks. She kissed his cheek, once again as bubbly as ever and he kissed her forehead, returning the gesture to stay as civil as possible. They then went their separate ways and Miz's night was reserved for himself after that. He slid into his car and sat there for a moment. He started to think out his life at the moment and how it could be different. What would it be like if Daniel knew? If Alex wasn't around, if he wasn't the bad guy, if he could come out. What would others think? What would he think? Mike knew he was torturing himself. He couldn't help it. It was getting harder to resist. His mind replayed his actions earlier that day in the car while he just stared at the glove box, smirking. He started to wonder if he was addicted to the pain. A blade as a best friend, raw emotion as his biggest out pour, constantly going back to what hurt.. He had to love the pain. The mental and physical pain pushed him. He had no antidote but if he was honest with himself, he never really wanted one. This was the only way he knew how to function now. He was sick, but he was comfortable in his sickness. But Mike wasn't just comfortable with it; he craved it. Michael couldn't tell if he was better off loving his sickness or more twisted for believing he needed it. The only thing he knew right now was that Daniel fueled the pain. Maybe, just maybe, that's why he longed for him so terribly.

On the drive back to the hotel, Mike's phone rang. He clicked around the screen aimlessly before raising his phone to his ear with a simple, "Hello?"

"Did you meet up with Trish today?" asked a familiar huskier tone.

"First, how the hell did you get my number? Second, what's it to you?" Miz answered with another question, demanding answers.

"Back on NXT Season One, remember?" Daniel asked making Michael think back to _those _days. Daniel was right. "And I just need to know." Bryan said nervously.

"Whyyy? Do you like her?" Mike feigned a teasing tone but shuddered on his end. Daniel denied it completely and went on to say he was just looking out for her. So I told him, it was none of his concern and that Trish was old enough to look out for herself. "Besides, it's not like I'm trying to ravage her trousers."

"Don't even talk like that! Geez.." Danny hung up shortly afterwards, leaving Miz to toss his phone in the passenger seat with a lopsided grin. His daily dose of painful pleasure had been delivered. And yes, it was delicious.


	5. Friday Night Smackdon't!

**Happy New Year! I figured I've give you guys a bit of a treat since I was suppose to update for Christmas as a little sort of gift but hey, what can I say? I got caught up in the family time. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and breaks as much as I did. I think everyone is gonna like this chapter.. I don't know why but please feel free to tell me whether you do or don't. Before I start with responses though I must ask, didn't it seem like the ending to the last Raw of 2010 was kind of… predictable? I mean, it honestly didn't shock me a bit. Another thing, are you team RKO or team Mizanin? I'd love to know. **_**Angel- **_**Awh! :D Thanks so much! I'll try my best to keep you hooked. And I appreciate the compliment very much. **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** I was wondering where yah went! Haha. I'm really glad you're loving it and that was my favorite line of the chapter as well. Oh and if you have the time, could you please and another puh-lease update Meet Me in Saint Louis? I've been dying to know what happens next. Readers, go check that out. **_**Melissa Mizanin-**_** love the name by the way. Just your luck, here it is! ;D**

Michael was told to report to Smackdown to witness Trish's big comeback (part two) and also to have a rematch with Edge. One of those two things didn't happen. The "Brain" of the company, as the idea team was often called, decided that something so huge should be saved for a pay per view and that they had the best way to do it. Mike couldn't care less about how they presented Trish. He just wanted to get his rematch over with. Just as he was in the locker room almost done getting ready for his upcoming match with Edge, Daniel Bryan entered and stood beside the door, expecting some type of attention. Miz didn't give him any type of recognition except the small glance to see who it was disturbing his rare moment peace.

"They want us to have a match at the pay-per-view, so I'm interrupting again tonight" Daniel spoke up in a huff giving his simple plan.

"Okay. Are we improvising?" Mike questioned with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, but don't get carried away…alright?" he replied with a small shrug then slipped from the small space. Mike didn't know where Alex was and at that moment he didn't care. These were his moments. No one else's... Not yet.

* * *

The crowd booed as Michael's theme music blasted and he held his suitcase high, wrestling gear ready to go. He could hear Michael Cole clap and cheer while he approached the ring. He liked the guy, really he did, but he talked too much crap about Daniel… and why the hell was he at Smackdown anyway? Mike leaned against the ringpost trying to get himself calm yet engulfed with rage for the on-coming match and interruption. He was solo for once so he grabbed his own microphone and waited for the crowd to settle as much as a WWE crowd would then raised it to his lips with his trademark smirk.

"Ssh! Excellence at its finest is speaking." Cole hushed every remaining speaker he could except the 'oh please' from Striker.

"Do you people know who I am? I am Mr. Money in the Bank! How dare you boo me!" Michael paused for the oncoming shouts before continuing, "This LAME show doesn't even deserve me! The only reason I'm even here is because that loser Daniel Bryan interrupted my match back on Monday Night Raw. But I'm gonna win this match!" More boos flooded the arena "And do you know why? Its because I'M THE MIZ AND I'M-"

"Hold on, hold on, hold… on" Edge interrupted as my fans tried to yell 'awesome' and the rest 'awful'. "This whole thing… is pointless." He said, stating the obvious. People, of course, cheered while Mikey sneered to himself. "Stupid as well! Why are you in my territory and bashing it? Go back to Raw! No. Better yet, I'll spear you out of this arena myself." He tossed his mic aside, rushing down the ramp as fast as he could and slid into the ring. Mike stood his ground, prepared to fight. The referee entered moments later and raised his hand and pointed to the bell three times to indicate the start of the match. They circled the ring, eyes locked on each other, lunging towards their opponent in a test of strength. He pushed Mike towards the ropes, lifting his leg to kick him in the stomach when Mike returned. Michael fought for control of the match, finally gaining it after ramming Edge into a corner. He began punching him over and over again until the ref counted to about four. Miz forced him from the corner, shoving him to the second rope and proceeded to choke him with it with his foot. The Cleveland native grinned as he looked into the crowd smugly, seeing a Mizfit cheer him on while others shouted various obscene things over her. The stuff that just flew out of these people's mouths shocked him sometimes but he knew not to pay it any mind. He hopped down and ran to the other side of the ring, prepared to ram into the now motionless Edge but his eats perked at the sound of the crowd's cheers. So early? He looked to the stage and there stood Daniel. Mike caught himself before he even thought of smiling and immediately wiped the thought from his mind, yelling for Daniel to leave and get the hell out of here. He pointed to Michael and chuckled slightly as if he knew something that Mike didn't. Edge was, unannounced to the Miz, already well on his feet and in the perfect 'spear' position. Mike turned back around, moving forward to finish Edge off when he found himself on the receiving end of a viscous spear. Mike gasped for air, falling to the mat as he was covered for the winning pin.

When the air turned stale and silent, Mike wobbled to his feet, staring at the screen and stage. Daniel was still there and began making his exit. Before he knew what he was doing, Mike slid from the ring and zoomed up the ramp to jerk him back, hook up, and finish the Skull Crushing Finale. Miz kicked him while he was down, attacking his body any physically harming way he could. He might have gotten a little carried away, but at that point he was driven mad with sadness, unfulfilled desire, and pain. Mike eventually caught hold of himself, creeping off backstage alone. He received a few frightened, strange looks as he headed back through the halls to the locker room and punched his locker, leaving a slight dent in it. He leaned against the freshly dented locker, shoving his head into his hands sadly. He had to leave as fast as possible. Michael took a quick shower, ridding his body of the sweat and filth of the match, changed clothes, gathered his things and went straight for his car. There, once again, stood Daniel, waiting for him as he leaned on the driver side door of Michael's silver Infinti G20, fiddling with his thumbs. Mike stopped, gasping silently to himself in surprise. Daniel looked around until his eyes caught Mike's. Mike was glad that he was okay but the butterflies in his stomach made him far too anxious to move. Was Daniel mad? Did he want some type of revenge?

"Michael." He spoke pulling himself from the door. "What the hell was all that in there?" he asked calmly, throwing Mike off completely. "I know you don't like me, but that was really… harsh."

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered, voice cracking in the process as he shocked himself with his own honesty yet again. "Are you hurt?" he shook his head and smiled.

"Sometimes its just to be expected." Great. He _knew_ Mike would probably hurt him. "But look, we're free styling it at Survivor Series next Sunday, okay? Once again… try not to get carried away." Michael nodded and watched Danny walk away, wondering what had just happened. His heart felt like it stopped when Daniel called him Michael and now.. He felt as if it would beat straight through his chest.

Daniel had to admit he was a bit worried for Sunday. The Mike he knew was animalistic and violent in the ring. But he was also a cheater. He hopped into his car and wondered how he should defend his title. Should he make him tap again? That was the most effective way to pull it off, after all. But Daniel had to remember Trish was a part of this too. He started the engine before hearing the muffled voices of Kaval and… Layla? Daniel cut off the headlights, trying to become incognito.

"Kaval. . I told you there's nothing between the two of us." Layla's British accent stuck to her words, not sounding quite as annoying as usual.

"Lay… you can't keep telling me that the kiss we shared on NXT meant nothing to you." Kaval's voice bellowed. "Because it meant everything to me." Layla's eyes welled with heart filled tears, which Kaval noticed immediately. "Oh..oh Layla don't cry. What I'm saying is **true**. I felt something there since that night and it hasn't gone away. I know Michelle doesn't want us together. She doesn't think I deserve you. But you've got to start making your own decisions." He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before turning to walk away. "If you really don't wanna be with me then that's fine but if you decide differently, you have my number." He took one last look at the girl he claimed to love and turned to walk away. She stood in thought before running after him, calling out for him.

"Kaval! Kaval, wait!" he turned around just in time for their lips to collide again. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his own as her arms found their way to his neck, deepening the kiss. Daniel's mouth dropped as he watched the entire scene from his car. Kaval and Layla? Really now? He thought maybe they were so absorbed with each other that they wouldn't notice him pull off. Thankfully, he was right. Daniel watched the road carefully, smiling to himself, thinking about what he'd just witnessed. He had no clue that Kaval was even interested in dating. Guess you learn something new everyday.

When Daniel made it back to the hotel, he slumped out of his car and stretched his newly aching body. His adrenaline had finally slowed and his body became aware of just how wary it was from the Miz's… Mikey's brutal hands. He slid his room key into the slot, pulled it out, opened the door and threw his belongings down in the living room. He looked to the kitchen, not exactly starving but didn't think he'd regret having a PB&J. He decided against it anyway and headed to the master room to get some rest.

"Danny?" spoke a soft, delicate soothing tone. Trish?

"Trish, what're you doing here? How'd you get in here?" He asked trying to think of the reasons why she could possibly be in his room at this hour.

"On Danny, I dunno what to do!" she threw herself at him in a whiny matter, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question T." He reminded her as she pulled away, pouting.

"I just asked for a room key for room 314 down at the front desk. They're suckers for a pretty lady in distress, it gets 'em every time." She gloated briefly before remembering her worry. "And I need your help with something."

"What's that Trish?" Daniel asked, looking down at the girl who he was understanding less and less and began to worry about how easy it was to get into his room.

"I need you to help me make someone jealous. Pretend to be madly in love with me!" What?

"What?" His eyebrows narrowed and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Who?! And why?!" Daniel couldn't believe this. It was ridiculous!

"Mike." The Miz? "And Cena." John. Eh, slightly more understandable considering their, ahem, past.. But why Mike?

"Reasons, please." She sighed and sat on the bed in the exact same spot he'd first found her.

"Well, he told me he wasn't interested in any Diva. Not ONE Diva!" she pouted harder, grunting slightly. Daniel furrowed my eyebrows again, before scoffing and shrugging.

"And? So?"

"SO, that means he's got no interest in ME! Who doesn't have interest in ME!?" He raised his hand quietly, giving an 'I kinda get where he's coming from' face. "Daniel, this isn't a time to be funny or technical! Besides, you're like a brother. Of course you'd have no interest." That made perfect sense. "I mean Mike simply said 'They aren't any interest of mine' or something like that"

"Well then, maybe he's just not that interested. Maybe he just doesn't want to date someone from work." Obviously. "And besides, I don't think he would be jealous of me. So who's there left to be jealous of? You. Which is stupid, because I don't think he's not gay either. And even if he was, he doesn't seem quite fond of me." Daniel pointed out, rubbing his forehead slowly.

"Of course he isn't! But I'd still like to try." He nodded and moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Alright, alright fine." He mumbled. "Now, what about Cena?" He continued, not forgetting the second part of the deal.

"I actually still like him and don't…don't know how to tell him." She confessed, blushing slightly. "We had… history."

"Yeah.. I know. So what you're telling me is… you wanna make Michael jealous to prove that everybody wants you in some way but you wanna make John jealous to show him that you like him but also to prove that he likes you too?" he asked in a rambling soft of way.

"Exactly. Sometimes it takes a little… push to get them to want you." She confirmed with a shining smile. There was a silence between them for a while before he grinned and sat beside Trish, looking deeply into her eyes and taking hold of her hands.

"You're crazy." He whispered before barking laughter with a teasing undertone. "But alright, I guess I'll help you. I kind of owe you, T." she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! How could I ever repay you?" she asked before pulling away and sitting up.

"Just tell me what to do and when we can stop." Daniel muttered, pulling a gagged face. They laughed together until they fell asleep, thinking of the long weeks ahead of them.


	6. Survivor Series StepbyStep Guide

**So thanks to everybody who's still following this story to the end (and don't worry, that's not for some time). Even if you don't review, you're still pretty awesome for sticking with it. But to those who do review, thank you so much. You really don't know how much that motivates me to do more. I get all psyched when I see a review alert. (: I usually wait until the usual reviewers review and then hold out for a few more new ones but I'm growing slightly tired of that and I've realized that may be considered a little greedy. So I guess, the faster everyone reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up. But still, take your time, no rush. ;) And sorry I'm not following any timelines whatsoever but hey... it's a story. Twas a pretty good wrestling week for both WWE and TNA. I just had to see Jeff. Haha. Anyway, on to the replies! **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_**I'm glad you did (: get ready for those shockers! :D And I absolutely love the new chapter for MMiSL! Can't wait for the next. **_**Angel- **_**I picture Daniel that way outside the ring for some reason. Fun and lovable. I'm glad you like how he's portrayed. Oh yes, Layal and Kaval will be expanded on in the near and distant future. ;) **_**RebelPugPunk17**_**- Oh don't you worry my friend. In due time. ;D **_**Rhiannamator**_**- Yeah, I thought so too. (: I thought they'd keep running with it on Smackdown but unfortunately.. he's gone. :/ Haha, but of course! Trish is like that little sister with all the devious plans. She…tries to mean well I guess. Too bad they don't know how it'll really get under his skin! And yes! When I was writing it, I thought people might get confused, but I decided to leave it to add to the mixture of the story, I'll try not to make it happen too much though. **_**Melissa Mizanin-**_**Well thank you for the compliment! :D I'm glad it's Miz-worthy!**

I awoke the next morning after a partly sleepless night, Daniel constantly running through my mind. I felt a serious need to apologize but I didn't know if I should call or say it in person. But the knots in my stomach screamed for me to see him in person. I rolled out of bed, took a quick shower, and pulled on some shorts and a black tank top. I glanced over at the motionless and sleeping Alex Riley before smirking and rolling my eyes. He _hated_ mornings more than anything else in the world. I sighed trying to work up the courage to walk up to the door of room 314 and have an actual conversation, not to mention give an apology to, Dani. I took a deep breath before approaching the door and balled my hand, leaning forward slightly to knock. The door swung open before my hand even touched it and there she was. I dropped my arm, shell-shocked to see the one and only Trish Stratus with a bed head that only seemed to confirm the obvious vehement actions. And the fact that she couldn't hide it, didn't even bother to try to hide it, or wasn't embarrassed by it got my blood boiling faster. But I couldn't react. I just stood there with the same expressionless face.

"Oh..Hey Mikey.." she spoke, just as shocked to see me as I was to see her. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "So uhh, yeah.. guess I'll just..see you around." She slipped out beside me and walked vigorously towards the elevator. I was still looking into the room, where Daniel had just appeared in just a simple shirt and boxers. Normally, this would have been my lucky memory to think about and cherish late at night. It would have been a true sight of honest perfection. But this..this might have been my undoing.

"Mike… what're you doing here?" he asked with a slightly red undertone forming in his cheeks. I shook my head and took off for the steps, doing anything to avoid the two. I finally got to my room after running six flights of stairs and honestly, I was out of breath with all the cardio and crying. I wiped my tears away before approaching the door to my assigned room. I should've never left. I should've just stayed in bed. I opened the door, a shell of my former self. I left myself in the room that held the beds Alex and I slept in separately and unfortunately, he was not asleep.

"Hey Mike." He spoke softly, glancing once before turning to get a good look at me. He then immediately took notice of my tear stained face and red eyes and came to me, grabbing hold of my shoulders. Looking deeply into my blood-shot eyes he finally asked, "What's wrong?" he then tried to see if I was attacked or physically hurt.

"N-No one… wants me." I sobbed, plopping on the bed quickly, throwing my hands over my face. No one should ever see me this way. I was so meek and pathetic. My own worst enemy would soon pity me before considering laughing. It was humiliating to be quite honest. He knelt in front of me, putting his hands on my knees to steady himself.

"I want you Mikey." He whispered, pulling my hands from my hidden face. His eyes searched mine, looking for some kind of responsiveness. Before I knew it, his face was coming closer to mine, slowly but surely. Now, normally I would've pulled away and told him no and normally when two people's lips collide, it's supposed to be magical, mind-blowing, and special or at least lusty. But I let it happen. And no, sparks certainly didn't fly. But at this moment in time, I was probably going to accept anyone and Alex really wasn't THAT bad. I needed someone to make me feel worthwhile. I needed someone to make me feel good inside. I needed someone to help me not go back to my old ways. And Alex could be that temporary person. He was unknowingly offering it anyway. Though, even with doing all this, I'd never be happy with him simply because I did not love him. I'd never learn to either. He leaned me back against the bed, crawling on to of me, "Don't worry, I just want you to remember how this feels. To be touched." He murmured with a light smile. His cool hands ventured under my shirt, spreading a chill from my abs to my pecks. It sent shivers up my spine and a groan from my lips. My eyes fluttered shut just in time for Riley to kiss me again. I reluctantly kissed back, not knowing exactly how to feel. It was at that moment I finally thought; when the fuck did I become so damn submissive? I suppose he was just trying to be helpful after all. But was I using him? A hand sliding further down my torso tore me from my thoughts as he smirked. I squirmed under his body, desperate to get away.

"No! I'm not ready!" I screamed, breaking away. I grabbed a pillow to cover my now tankless body, pulling my legs to my chest, breathing heavily from the intense situation between us.

"Mike, its okay!" he said trying to calm me. "I understand… you're nervous. Let's just pack up, and catch our flights, eh?" he suggested offering his hand to me. I tried to smile, but failed and simply nodded at his words, staring at his hand. I retrieved my shirt and pulled it on feeling disgusting inside. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't that bad because, honestly it wasn't. My mind and heart were just at a clashing point which drove me halfway insane. I wanted to curl up and die. I want my blade. "I'm gonna take care of you Mikey, I promise" he swore from the bathroom. Promises are meant to be broken. Promises were always broken. I slid off the bed, landing promptly on the floor with a mighty thud.

"Fuck." I muttered as I pushed myself up. I was too damn out of it. I shook off the momentary tingle and began packing up my belongings. I picked up a pair off lucky old jeans which I only wore for the most important occasions, which was barely ever anymore. I faded back into distant memories with these jeans, grinning goofily at the happiest ones. Just as my mind began to wander further, a slip of paper-like material fell from the front pocket of said jeans. I stared at it for a while before gripping it slowly. A smile couldn't help but find its way to my face. It was one of the most glorious moments of my life. I held it close to my heart, knowing I'd cherish it forever. I reread what was written one it many times before stuffing it into the jeans I'd just found before replacing it into my carry-on bag, a new-found fear of losing luggage lurked in the air. I couldn't lose this. Not now. Not ever. I smirked, continuing to pack, reminiscing to myself to the point where I'd laugh aloud, and would seem like a madman to Alex. It wasn't until I got to the point where I realized things weren't how they use to be that the frown reappeared on my face.

"You ready?" Alex asked, examining my saddened face, grabbing his packed bags. I just nodded again, numbness washing over my miserable slump of a body.

When we got down to the lobby, we checked out and had valets pull our car around. I avoided pretty much everyone's eye contact heading to the vending machine for some kind of early morning snack. But nooooo, my fate would never make me that lucky. It just couldn't be that simple. I just had to bump into Daniel. I had to see him with Trish.

"Hey Mizanin" he spoke with a grin as if he'd claimed some type of trophy. I grunted in response giving Dani… Daniel an angry glare then directed it towards Stratus as well. It takes two to tango, yeah? I shoved him out of the way, still trying to get to the vending machine. He stumbled slightly but not enough to fall down, letting Trish pull him away. He grumbled and complained but I could barely care.

. . .

"How was that?" I asked in a whisper as soon as we were halfway across the room.

"Excellent! Did you see that shear hate in his eyes? He's so jelli! I didn't even plan on him stopping by the room this morning. But it was perfect! Like… fate!" Trish squealed in excitement.

"Yeah!" I said at her level of pleasure. I looked over my shoulder to glance at the sad expression plastered on the face of the Miz. "…yeah." I repeated adopting the same sad tone that would match Michael's if he'd ever let it out.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, stroking my arm gently. Her eyes caught mine, begging to know what troubled me. "Are you feeling sympathy for him?" she asked me in disbelief.

"W-What? No!" I looked from him to her and shook her head. "Just wondering what we could do next.." I faked a grin and she let a smile flow to her face soon after. "What!" It had only been a day and I was already getting a little irritated with these plans.

"You beat him at that house show last Sunday, right?" she asked, still rubbing my arm.

"Yeah…?" I confirmed, wanting her point.

"So beat him again." She said simply, deciding to leave me in the dark.

"Well, obviously." I muttered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She smiled up at me, kissing my cheek happily. "C'mon, let's get to the car."

. . .

A soft knock came at my hotel room door that morning. I was getting dressed for the late afternoon flight and wore only athletic shorts to open the door.

"Lay…" I trailed off, looking down slightly at the gorgeous girl before me. "H-hey." She blushed slightly, unable to pull her eyes from my torso and abdominals. "Hellooo?" her head shot up while I chuckled deeply.

"I'm sorry for last night." She finally spoke bringing the memory of the night before back into my head. Michelle had come searching for Layla, so I had to hide, destroying the beautiful moment between Layla and me.

"It's fine." I reassured even though it was a bold-faced lie. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her by leaning on it.

"No it's not. For one thing, I enjoyed myself much too intensely." I furrowed my eyebrows, biting my lip gently.

"You say that like its bad." I frowned, sighing softly.

"Ih tis a bad ting!" she shouted in her british accent. "We have tah hide tah get around Michelle." She added, stepping closer to me. "I don't want to hide. I don't wanna hide you. I don't wanna hide us." She finally admitted, pressing her lips to mine softly. "But I also don't want to lie to my best friend." She whispered pulling her lips from mine, turning back to head for the door. "If anyone asks, I came to wake you." She muttered opening the door. "Goodbye…sweetheart."

"Goodbye..my love" I mumbled reaching out to grab her hand to lay a gentle kiss upon but she instead, snatched it away.

"Kaval. What if somebody sees us?" she snapped at me sharply.

"I don't care. I want you and nobody else." I revealed, stroking her cheek gently.

"I see you!" barked a thunderous voice that made Layla and me jump. She turned around to see Khali, of all people. And in his hands, was a small black video camera.

"IS THAT A CAMERA!" Layla shrieked, her face going pale.

"Yeah, its brand new! Yah like it? I got the whole little scene between you two on camera. Nice acting. Is that acting..or serious?" he asked after a bit of silence between the three of us. Layla and I exchanged glances before turning a tomato red then simultaneously blurted out a nervous, "NO! Er.. why would you ask that?" Khali raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

"Psh, besides why would I date this little runt anyway?" Layla asked, crossing her arms with a fake attitude.

"Yeah, well, why would I date this obnoxious British tea guzzler anyway?" Layla's jaw dropped, as a sharp gasp was released.

"How dare you!" she swiftly slapped me, storming off with a **real **attitude shortly afterwards. I turned to watch her walk away, rubbing my cheek as my gaze floated back to Khali. I smiled nervously and slowly eased back into my room.

Khali grinned then chuckled, stepping back into his own room,

"Too funny!" Hornswoggle appeared somewhere between Khali's knee and hip.

"What'd yah get?" he asked, looking up at the much bigger man. Khali sat upon the bed, handing the littler man the camera. "Layla and Kaval making ga-ga eyes at each other?" he said in disbelief, observing the video.

"Yes!" Khali said laughing again. "The 'Little Miss English Muffin' is going after the tiny World Warrior!" he continued.

"Or vice versa…." Hornswoggle mumbled to himself, thinking up a plan. "We can have fun with this…my friend, I know what we shall do."

"What're you thinking Swogs?" Khali asked, packing the rest of the miscellaneous items thrown around the room.

"We will torment them with this every moment we can! EVERY SINGLE DAY!" the shorter man cackled, nudging Khali as he fell back on to his own huge bed.

"Okay, I like that… are we gonna start today?" he looked down at him before frowning. "Why is your bed so freakin' huge?"

"I requested it. Just in case the ladies come around." He muttered, resting his hands behind his head.

"Too bad they never do…for you anyway." He joked, pulling on a jacket.

"You know what? That's why I get to torment Layla while you get Kaval! SO THERE!" he announced victoriously.

"Whatever." Khali shrugged tossing Hornswoggle's jacket at him. "At least my tormentee doesn't hate me."

"Why you gotta flip everything around on me eh?" he asked, pouting effortlessly. Khali laughed and shook his head. "C'mon Swogs. We've got a plane to catch."

. . . . .

First class. This had to be my favorite part of a day. Traveling all over the world. The worst part was being surrounded by people who hated me and people I hate. Its better than being stuck next to a baby I guess. I was lucky however because I was once again joined with Mr. Morrison, my soon-to-be once again best friend. From what I could see, JoMo was to my right, Daniel unfortunately to his, Trish was cater-corner to Daniel with Alex behind her. Lucky me, huh? Behind myself was Kaval and across the aisle was Layla staring daggers at the deep-voiced man. What'd he do to piss her off? I shrugged it off, trying not to vomit at the lovie dovie puke that was happening two seats down. I instead thought about the funny things that were bound to happen, like Alex really puking because he's terrible on planes. But 'I love yous' and pet names interrupted my thoughts. She glanced at me, saying his name in the cutest tone she could muster before staring back at him. She knew that I loved him. She was using him... to make me jealous of her, to show that she was stealing the show. I leaned further into the seat, slipping further into depression. I closed my eyes with a sharp sigh before looking back out the window.

"Mike…Mike…Mikey!" Morrison scream whispered, poking me in the side. "What's wrong?" I shifted away from him, not really wanted to speak of it but at the same time I knew it was what I'd been waiting for for some time now. "C'mon tell JoMo-Chan what's wrong." He continued leaning closer.

"I like him." I blurted out in a mutter. "I fucking like him."

. . .

"So after that, we should just look out for-" Michelle pointed in front her to Trish who was too self-indulged with Daniel to notice, "her." She wrapped up her explanation of winning tonight and smiled to herself. "Then we'll be even more FLAWLESS" I was too distracted to respond. Had he really said that about me? Did he mean it? She sighed softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Layboo…what's wrong?" I shook my head. "But Lay…you always tell me what's wrong."

"Boys are just dumb!" I finally answered knowing this whole section must've heard me. I sunk into my seat, blushing softly. Kaval glanced at me with those strong soul searching eyes. Maybe he didn't mean it.

"Hello…sweetheart." Hornswoggle mimicked me in a whisper as he passed with a knowing glance. I gasped and my eyes widened in horror. How did he know! He laughed, shooting Kaval the same dirty mocking look. I looked to Kaval uncomfortably while he offered a nervous smile.

"Lay…Lay…" she followed my eyes and caught a glimpse of his smile before it faded. "Oh god Layla. C'mon. He's NOT good enough!" she continued ranting on how Kaval was nothing but I eventually tuned her out. I needed to make up my mind and quick.

"Michelle, just stop I understand." I huffed out softly. "I don't need a lecture twenty-four-seven"

"Well, you should hear this. I got you a blind date." Oh. God. No. I turned to her and shook my head slowly.

"You know I DETEST blind dates." I said finally speaking up for myself. It was true though. I hated blind dates. Even more than Hornswoggle.

"Oh relax. Its someone well all know." She admitted in a sing-song tone. I sighed, throwing my hands up and accepting defeat, fine. I'd do it. But just one night. I only wondered how Kaval would take it.

. . .

I stared down at my Cougar necklace proudly. The item itself was gorgeous but its effectiveness however, was not. Everyone knows my adoring and loving boyfriend Dolph Ziggler is a two-timing, womanizing cheat. It pissed me off beyond return. I hummed to myself sadly, looking anywhere but the boy next to me Dolph.

"Vickie" he grumbled with his eyes closed. He'd been trying to apologize to me about the entire thing with Kaitlyn. But I just couldn't handle it at the moment. "Vickie" he repeated in a much softer tone. "I'm sorry?" he said for the millionth time. I didn't answer, I just went ahead and thought out the rest of the week. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I did."

"You flew off the handle when you found out she was with someone else." I murmured sadly. In all honesty, I was terribly self-conscious. Seeing him with someone else made it worse. He grew angrier after I spoke without looking at him.

"You'd be angry too if you knew who it was with!" he snapped at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Humor me Nick. Who?" At this point in time, I didn't think I'd care. But hey, whatev-

"Its Adam. Adam Copeland." He spoke softly but his voice was also very iced over and mocking. I froze. Edge? Adam? I turned to face him while he pointed to the front. I wanted to sneak up there and catch a glimpse but I decided to down play it.

"And? So she gets my sloppy seconds." That little tramp doesn't deserve anything more." I crossed my arms, deeply saddened by the thought of Adam with anyone else. Sure we ended on rough terms and hadn't talked in a while, but she was probably only doing this to upset me. I finally looked at Nick. No one ever really called him that, for some reason. "Why should I care when I've got you?" I offered a half-hearted smile, knowing he probably wouldn't care for me in the least of ways when he lost that belt. He grinned and kissed my forehead. That's enough, I guess.

"You're real sweet hun." He murmured to me lightly. I couldn't help but crack a smile. It felt good to be cared for. Even if it was just pretend.

. . .

Damn it. I couldn't get his sad look out of my mind. It hurt to know that he was sad. I hated when others were anything besides happy. But he wasn't just sad. He was angry. Sick. I couldn't exactly explain it but when you looked into his eyes, you could understand. But I wasn't supposed to care, right? I shook my head trying to brush the thoughts away. It was very ineffective. You could feel his sadness radiating from two seats away. Morrison was turned to him, whispering something so softly that I couldn't hear.

"I love you Danny-bear." Trish's voice cut through my mind like a blade. I didn't wanna stoop to this level anymore.

"Trish, can I talk to you in private sweetheart?" I asked in a low tone, gesturing towards the laboratory.

"Of course!" she said with a devilish smirk of flirtatious undertones. We stood together, heading back towards the unguarded door. As I looked back to see if Mike was watching I caught Cena's eyes peering at me. We both turned away quickly before I continued forward.

"Trish I dunno if I can do this anymore." I admitted trying not to let my voice crack

"What do you mean? Are you sympathetic towards the Miz and Cena?" she asked, completely correct.

"NO! I mean, I just-"

"Okay look, here's what we'll do. We're going to make a Survival Guide to Survivor Series. Just for you."

"O-Okay?" I said unsure of how useful this plan would really be.

"Step one: Remember the enemy."

. . .

"Step Two: Let nothing get in your way Nicky." Vickie spoke making her own list to me of things for me to do in order to make it through the big night.

. . .

"Step three: No holds barred! Hold nothing back!" Swogs told me, referring to the torture we'd be giving to Kaval and Layla.

. . .

"Step four: Remember, we are FLAWLESS and deserve the best." Michelle whispered glaring back at Natalya. All the while, I couldn't clear my mind of Kaval.

. . .

"Step five: Take chances. You'll never know what happens if you sit back and let life flash by. Don't be that guy that wonders 'what if'" Morrison told me in an effort to lift my spirits. "I mean if you didn't take the chance to tell me, I couldn't help you. I hadn't even known you'd have felt this way about someone.

"Its not what I didn't feel, its what I've never shown."

. . .

"Step six: Make Michael mine. I smiled thinking to myself, my eyes moving to my mentor's seat, distracting my mind from how high up we were.

. . .

"Step seven: Layla and I spend a beautiful evening together with no Michelle. I fantasized my love in my arms, confessing more of her own true feelings for me. Oh yes. Tonight would be unforgettable.


	7. That Damned Fedora

**Wow! I'm almost surprised by how many reviews I've gotten. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I hate to keep you all waiting. But along with this update, I have good news! I'm going to be posting a new story. I'm thinking of calling it Victorian Love or something along those lines. I'm sure most of you will get the email, so look out for that. But enough talking and onto the replies! :D **_**Bourtonfreak13- **_**haha! I thought the same thing as I wrote it. Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Those parts make me happy too. Sometimes I think there's too much going on, but it's oh-so-important to the storyline. **_**Angel-**_** Thank you Angel! And me too, without them, key details would vanish. **_**Dogtowngurl-**_** yeah, he's honestly such a good person (in the story anyway) that I hate to put him through so much, but alas it must be. And yes! I'm so glad that I wasn't the only one to think so. **_**If-I-Were-A-Wolf- **_**I'm glad you adore the story! And yeah, I thought that might be a problem as well but they're all really important to the main two characters, Miz and Daniel. They each have something different to offer to the big picture. But trust me the main focus will be on the main two for sometime. And no, you're not mean at all and I really appreciate your review so please keep sending them! :D Don't worry, I'll keep posting. (: **_**Candycane- **_**Thank you! :3 here it is! **_**Melissa Mizanin- **_**I know, I'm sorry I put him through so much.. and its here now! XD **_**ShadeDt- **_**I love when that happens! :D And me too. I wish they would've kept going with it but, alas our Kaval is gone. I promise to continue! :3 **_**X-X-Haunted-X-X- **_**So far, I think you're one of my most favorite reviewers. But the other's are important, very key. And no, you're just giving your opinion, I don't think its rude at all. I actually thank you for it. There will be plenty of Dani/Miz moments, I promise! And I really love what I have in mind for them. I think you will as well. ;) Thank you so much for the award as well! :D I'm honored to have the title. XD **_**CandyCane**_**- here it is! Sorry to keep you waiting :D I hope yah like.**

"Adam…" Kaitlyn called out after me, moving as fast as her legs would let her. "Adam!" she repeated much louder. I didn't look back nor respond. Our cover couldn't be blown. I disappeared into the crowd amongst the airport, needing desperately to separate from Kaitlyn. Not because I wanted to be away from my love, but because we couldn't be seen together in front of…her. Anyone else, yeah sure, fine whatever but never her. Even if someone told her, she wouldn't care until she saw it for herself. I knew her too well. But I did hate having to do this to Kait. I knew all too well the look I'd get from her. Her shining hazel-green eyes I often found myself staring into would be saddened, almost pushed to the verge of tears. Her soft lips would be pouty, begging to be kissed. I sighed heavily as I stopped in my tracks. I shook away the thoughts of going back to her and pressed on hoping she'd given up. Fortunately, she had.

"I'm so sorry." I huffed out in a whisper, finally exiting the airport and climbing into a cab directing the driver to the assigned hotel for the night and possibly even the next few days.

* * *

"Call me when you get to your room…okay Mikey?" Morrison beckoned, possibly worried for me. I simply nodded and wondered how we ever stopped being friends. Probably something I did. Cause I was a stupid fucking idiot. "And stop beating yourself up Mikes." He added in, almost as if on cue. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for Melina. "Please don't forget Mike!" he said before waving a sweet good-bye. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and tugged that same photograph from my carry-on bag, staring at it for some time letting a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"Mike!" That is, until the terrible timing of Alex kicked in yet again. "Hey buddy! Need me to carry your bags?" he asked looking like a puppy waiting for a treat. I slipped the photo back in my personal bag before Alex could notice it. He took my bags and nudged me, "C'mon Mizanin! Let's get pumped for tonight!" Riley cheered, obviously much too excited. I shrugged and slid out of the airport hoping to find a pretty little rental car. A silver Infiniti G40 to be exact. Boy-oh-boy, my luck might have just been turning around.

Riley packed the bags in the trunk, tossing the keys to me indicating for me to drive. I smirked as I slid in, grinning and gripping the steering wheel.

"Hurry up Alex! I wanna drive!" I informed him while my eyes widened and shined thinking of how fast I could go. I wasn't afraid of getting into accidents. I had nothing to live for except distant memories now. Too bad ol' shiner was still wrapped safely in its black wrap in the glove-box of my personal car which was being taken to the next city along with many other superstars' cars. I was only snapped out of my thoughts when Alex made himself present in the car.

"Chill Miz. You shouldn't speed, it's dangerous" Riley warned in his best fake dad tone. I could only roll my eyes and scoff at his attempt at an afterschool special.

"Oh please. I live for danger."

* * *

"I dunno Mel… I just think he's changing back." I muttered, sitting atop the neatly-made hotel room bed.

"Changing back to what JoMo?" she asked in complete disbelief. "He was a jerk when we met him."

"So was I!" I pointed out to her, "We all were, including you!" I continued in a matter-of-factly tone. "But never to each other. You know that babe. Besides, didn't we change for the better? Not only on TV but in life too?" I spoke, giving Mike the benefit of the doubt.

"Why be sad when you can be happy or better yet, awesome. Right?" she whispered Mike's old phrase looking down at me, holding my cheek in hand. I leaned into her touch, gazing into those bright eyes. "Mikey was a fun and happy little fucker wasn't he?"

"He was an amazing friend. He honestly has no one right now. Hell, he doesn't even LIKE Alex. He just feels bad for the nub." I grabbed Mel by the back of her thigh, urging her closer. "Melina, we shouldn't push him away. We should be there for him. He NEEDS us." I cooed to her, hoping she'd see my way.

"Well I don't see why it HAS to be us…" she trailed off fighting my charm.

"Just think about the old days!" I offered, knowing I already was.

Warm summer night's air was always filled with his laughter and smiles that radiated for miles. We all loved to spend time together; hell we did almost all the time.

We'd just won the Tag Team Titles and I was with my love Melina and Mike with his…er…well, now that I know he's gay, I wouldn't know what to call her. An excuse? Yeah sure. Mike was with his excuse, Maryse. I say excuse because hell, if anyone suspected him to be gay, he could say he had Maryse no matter how much it hurt him. She was…a real pain to say the least while still being completely truthful. To his credit, he hid it well enough. No one in the locker rooms were suspicious, though they did make plenty of jokes at our expense, speaking of how 'close' we were as if we were lovers. He'd always visually tense but only I had ever seen it. Nevertheless, we got past it and had plenty of great times anyway.

"**Ohh no. You are NOT wear that…that THING out tonight!" I recall yelling to him from across the room.**

"**What?" he asked, surprised that I'd turned down the vintage fedora he so happily carried with him almost EVERYWHERE! "Maryse likes it" Lies. "Just when no one else is around"**

"**Psh, yeah." I rolled my eyes and laughed as he pouted from under his fedora.**

"**Whatever." He dismissed "Are you and Meli ready?" he asked, clarifying the entire reason he'd come in the first place. I motioned to the bathroom with my arm.**

"**Mels doin' her makeup now. Shouldn't be too much longer." I said dryly and sarcastically.**

"**I can HEAR you!" she snapped opening the door to display her beauteous body, clad in a silver skin-tight dress which hugged her body in all the right places, stopping just at mid-thigh.**

"**Well Mel… look at you!" Mike exclaimed eyeing her body in the most vivid of ways.**

"**Hey! Hey! Don't you forget that the Shaman of Sexy is right over here! Besides…" I wrapped my arms around her waist after making my way to my gorgeous girl. "You have Mar… and this little beauty is all mine." He shrugged and smiled.**

"**Come on you two, lets go get Maryse."**

**We laughed and chatted our way to Mike's room going through the match over and over again just enough to drive Melina crazy. It seemed the night would be perfect. 'Til we ran into Mar.**

"**Take off that STUPID hat Mike! UGH!" she screamed as soon as she laid her eyes on him. He frowned deeply as she snatched it off, throwing it aside like a ragdoll.**

"**Come on Maryse. Don't do this right now." He muttered sadly trying to go for his hat.**

"**Don't you dare!" she snarled, stepping towards my saddened friend.**

"**Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him?" I sized her up, ready to lunge towards his beloved fedora. "I mean…its not his fault that we won our amazing tag-team match and you… didn't win yours." Her eyes widened in anger while she gasped from shock obviously trying to form words for a comeback.**

"**Maryse! Don't do anything drastic." Melina muttered trying to calm her voice, knowing how much that one fedora meant to her dear friend.**

"**I'll do whatever the hell I want!" she leaped over the bed, snatching up the priceless accessory and diving for the room's balcony, Mikey and I at her heels. She threw the door back and flung the hat over the railing and into the night sky. I tried to reach for it but it was already out of my grasp.**

"**No!" Mel, Mike, and I cried out in unison. We watched the fedora sail away until it was out of sight.**

"**Good, now the stupid thing is GONE!" Mike turned to her, sadness seemingly about to spill over in his once kind eyes.**

"**How…How could you?" he asked, his voice broken and shaky. I was frozen to the core, not knowing how to react to the new situation in the air. I was the only one who knew why Mike had loved that damned fedora so much. His mother had gotten it for him when he was just a boy and he never-stopped loving it. He didn't care how much he'd be teased at school because he thought with that hat that he was the coolest person alive. Michael brushed past me in a blur, bringing me back to reality.**

"**Michael, wait!" I yelled, half-surprised that Maryse wasn't calling for him as well. She instead scoffed as she flung her hand.**

"**Whatever, let the baby cry." Her tone was merciless and unsympathetic.**

"**Maryse! What the he-…was all this even necessary! He's done nothing but love and care for you." Melina screamed to Maryse who was just starting to face us with a shrug. But Mikey couldn't hear us. No, he was already speeding down the hall trying to get as far away as possible. But after that I didn't see my Mikey, the Mikey I knew and loved for a long…long time.**

**

* * *

**

**I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My fedora…my fucking hat was gone thanks to that fucking bitch. First thing to do would be to get a new room…my own room. And the next thing slipped my mind as I turned the corner, running into the large, well-dressed, and well-built man known best as Drew McIntyre.**

"**Sorry…" I muttered, choking back the tears that Maryse had just brought on.**

"**Its fine" he assured, looking down at me with gentle eyes. How different from how he was portrayed on the show. "Michael…" he muttered, raising his arm to let his hand grab my hand. "I know tis is strange buh yuh must follow meh." I know that I could have said no and left it at that. I could have resisted. But I went along with it, a curious look plastered on my face. He guided me to his room never letting go of my hand once until we reached the door.**

"**Drew…what is this about?" I asked trying to fight the blush that was urging to burst across my face.**

"**C'mon in" he whispered in his Scottish accent which unsurprisingly turned out to be real. "I though' it rude to drag you all this way 'n nawt invite you in." he continued, pushing his way inside of the classy hotel room. "And please," he paused keeping his eyes on me as I stepped inside, "call meh Andrew. Take a seat and make yerself at home." He insisted. All I could do was nod. Why did I get so damn nervous? He slid out of his jacket, then from the room. Silence took over, my breathing the only thing making noise that I could hear. I closed my eyes trying to steady my mind. For the while, it actually worked. "This is yers, I presume?" he spoke softly but that didn't stop the fact that it startled the hell out of me. How could anybody ever be so quiet? I opened my eyes to see Drew leaning towards me, kneeling down to my front, holding my beloved fedora.**

"**W-Where did you? H-How did you?" My eyes went wide and I let my fingertips brush against it. I looked into his eyes a chuckle floating from his lips with a spark forming in his eyes.**

"**Well just imagine ih. I was out on mah balcony, sipping champagne from a pretty little glass when from thee heavens fell a quaint fedora right inside thee railing. I took 'old of said fedora and knew ih to be that of an 'andsome young man's." he looked from the hat and to me, that famous smirk gliding across that precious face of his. "Put ih on. It doesn't feel right without it." He murmured, placing his hand on my knee. I grabbed my one true prized possession. Not even the WWE Championship could top it. No title ever could. I slid it on over my hair and smiled feeling calm once again. "Well, well…look who's so pretty in their infamous hat!"**

"**This coming from the man who dressed as Fabio for Halloween." I muttered, finally finding the courage to tease let alone speak.**

"'**Ey now, to mah credit, thee puffy shirt was terribly comfortable." He defended never looking away. Whenever I get nervous though, I look away, the habit existing from my childhood. "Such a glorious fedora…does ih 'ave a backstory?" I froze when the words passed his lips. Did I really want to pour my heart out to this complete stranger? "Well…how did ih get out of yer possession?" He put his hand under mine, letting me clench his tightly.**

"**Maryse." I growled through gritted teeth.**

"**What'd she dew?**

"**She flung it off the balcony." **

"**On purpose? How careless!"**

"**She doesn't know how much it fucking means to me!" I yelled, startling Drew for a moment. "No one but John does." I whispered.**

"**John Hennigan?" he asked for clarification and in return a nodded. "I'm willing to listen…" he whispered after a moment of silence. I nodded once more and sighed, pulling him up to sit beside me.**

"**I love this hat so much. It means the world to me" I began thinking back on those fateful days of my childhood. "I remember…coming home from school…I was maybe in the 7****th**** grade…around twelve years old." I laughed blankly, turning to Drew slowly, "Such an awkward time in life, right? Can't be called a little kid, but you can't be called a teen either huh?" he nodded slowly, letting me continue while he held my hand. "She descended from the staircase, holding something behind her back. I suspected nothing much since I was just a regular ol' Cleveland boy but when she turned to me with that bright smile spread from ear to ear, I knew it was something special."**

"_**Here honey. I saw this while I was out and knew you'd love it." She whispered handing me the box.**_

"**And when I opened it, I did love it. I hugged her tightly, thanking her millions of times before I rushed to the park to meet my best friend, who back then was still John."**

"**Wait, our John Morrison? Hennigan?" he asked, listening intently. "I thought he lived in California."**

"**He did and does now. But he moved to ol' Cleveland with his mom, dad, and sister when his father's job moved. As soon as he saw it, he burst into a fit of laughter."**

"_**What's so funny?" I asked in my ever-changing puberty ridden voice.**_

"_**I'm just surprised that it fits you so well!" he admitted wiping away a stray tear.**_

"_**Oh….well, thank you." I muttered with a small grin, glancing to my best friend who was clad in his classic rocker shirt, worn jeans, and strapped brown sandals despite the colder weather.**_

"**He hasn't really changed a bit." I laughed to myself, shaking my head knowing that he was always more muscular and developed than I. "But that's not all." I shuddered at my next memory, going quiet for the moment. Drew squeezed my hand, urging me onward. "He'd hit her. Then when I tried to defend her, he'd hit me too. Sometimes I'd be too hurt to move. But she'd come to me, sometimes crawling, and hold me. Tell me as long as I had that fedora I'd be okay…that she'd be with me forever." My eyes glazed over. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or sadness."**

"**So where is she noaw?" he asked, still in shock from my past.**

"**Cleveland…er…she was buried there. My current guess though is heaven."**

"**Buh-ried! What doe yah mean buhried! She died?" he asked, wide-eyed and deeply surprised. My sights hung to the floor.**

"**She was murdered…I came home one day and uh…and.." the tears flowed down my cheeks, leaving me gasping for air.**

"_**Mom! I'm home!" I shouted with excitement, wearing my special fedora and wanted to show her the new trick I could do with it. When silence replied, I started to worry. "Mom!" I searched the house, looking around for my personal hero. "MOM!" I shouted, bursting through the back door which led to the open yard, giving a beautiful view of the lake, the lake mom and I had always eaten lunch together on the weekend afternoons which almost always ended in a game of tag.**_

"_**Son…home so soon." I closed my eyes, my heart stopping as the veins in my body went cold and soon numb."**_

"_**W-Where's mom?" I squeaked, turning to him to glare from instinct at his spot by the tree. All he did was laugh. It was despicable and sickened me to my raw core.**_

"_**Oh…she went for a swim…" he paused every now and then to laugh and pointed towards the once blissful lake. I turned to it slowly, horrified to move towards it.**_

"**And I didn't even realize I was moving until I was already seeing it up close. Everything moved in slow motion. I looked into the water and saw the motionless body of my dead mother."**

"_**I tried to drown the bitch, but she just wouldn't fucking stop squirming…so I just snapped her neck. Lot harder than it sounds really."**_

"**I could feel his breath on my neck, his words sticking to my mind." I gulped softly, not daring to look into Drew's eyes.**

"_**You look even better from behind…you know that boy? Take off that faggot hat!" he yelled, snatching my hat from the top of my head and tossed it into the water,**__**sending a shriek from my lips. He put his hands on my shoulders, clawing into my skin. I could feel his hardened length pressing at my back, so I wiggled free, my heart pounding in my chest, so much that it hurt. He smelled disgusting and I could tell that he'd done it again.**_

"**He smoked crack and snorted heroine regularly. That day was no exception."**

"**So wha' did yah do?" Drew asked wiping away the wet of my tear-streaked face.**

"**I kicked him in the balls, shoved him in the pond and ran off to live with John. After jumping in after my hat and retrieving it, of course."**

"**So…what was the last thing she said to you?"**

"**She put on my fedora for me, kissed my cheek and said,"**

"_**Have a wonderful day at school son. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."**_

**I broke down to tears and threw myself into his arms. He tried to calm me, rubbing my back and then hair.**

"**H-Hey come noaw…lets get you all cleaned up and 'ave a good time!" Drew suggested, "I knoe a great place.." I looked into his eyes, nodding slowly.**

"**Y-Yeah…okay."**

**Flashbacks within flashbacks…yeah, I always thought they were cool. I hope you guys do too. :D Thanks for reading Chapter 7 and please do review.**


	8. Flashing Lights

**(A/N)- Oh my gosh, its been a over a MONTH. A WHOLE MONTH! D: I'm soooo sorry. *wallows in own sadness* XD So.. I hope everyone is enjoying the ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA as much as I am. How cool is it that the Rock, Trish, Taker, HHH, Christian, and Booker T are back? And we saw Kevin Nash for like, two minutes at the Royal Rumble? Yeah. :D Now all we need is Evannnnn Bourne! :D On to the responses! **_**Angel-**_** I thought so too! More shall be revealed soon, I promise. **_**X-X-Haunted-X-X- **_**I know. Hopefully no one got teary eyed, like I have before. Yeah, the whole childhood really made the fedora come alive and get to know Miz a bit more. Yes, he's extremely distant so 100 cool points to you for understanding so well! :D Of course I liked your comment, it was one of the best I'd ever gotten. I wouldn't think it was rude in a million years, because it was your honest opinion and I can't get mad at that. And thank you, I hope you like the new chapter! :D **_**ShadeDt-**_** There's gonna be Layval soon along with something else new to the whole plot. :) I'm happy you liked the flashbacks within flashbacks. But I'm sorry it depressed you. Maybe this chapter will make it better. **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** Its all good. (: Yeah, Maryse is a HORRIBLE skunk bag and yeah, Drew is REALLY nice for taking Miz under his wing. I'm glad you like the chapter, hoping you like this one too! :D (End A/N)**

_**WARNING: ..**_

"**I nevah asked, where is your father?" he questioned, locking elbows with me.**

"**Prison… JoMo's mom called the police shortly after. Guess Dad was too high to leave the house. But uh… What does it mean?" I asked staring up at the bright flashing neon sign, trying to change the subject.**

"**The Fantasy Luxure part?" Drew asked looking down at me, "Lust Fantasy."**

"**Club Lust Fantasy?" I asked awkwardly, not quite sure what to expect.**

"**Trust me…you'll have fun…just stay close." He linked his index finger in mine walking up to the bouncer who in return, nodded and let us both in the club. I'd started to wonder why he hadn't raised an eye to us…grown men walking into a club, finger-locked, no girl around. But then it hit me.**

**The strobe lights,**

**The glow sticks,**

**The cages,**

**The feather boas,**

**The mesh shirts.**

**It all hit me at once.**

**This was a gay club.**

"**Drew…I'm not-"**

"**Yes, you arh. Don't lie tewh meh Mike. I can see it all in yer eyes." I blushed and shook as he ghosted his arm around my waist. "You want tew be here." I nodded timidly, trying desperately not to look at him. Drew chuckled and shook his head, pulling me to the dance floor with him. There was so much grinding going on I couldn't tell what to do. I looked around to see what all was surrounding me but what I realized instead was that we were very, very deep in the crowd.**

"**Drew…this is crazy. We should just get-" I stopped myself, finally realizing that his arms were no longer around me. "Drew?" I called out noticing also that he wasn't around here anyway. "Drew!" I tried again with no luck.**

**So there I was. Ditched in a gay club. By someone I didn't even know was gay.**

**Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled me deeper into the mix. All I could feel were bodies rubbing, grazing, and brushing against mine from every direction. Adam Lambert was playing at the time and their bodies matched the beat perfectly. I couldn't hold back my arousal and I wasn't even going to try. No matter how much denial I held, while around others who understood, others who wouldn't judge, I could not hide my true self. Strong arms ripped my plaid vest open, sending buttons flying everywhere, and exposed my bare chest not only for others to see but to **_**feel**_**. Dozens of fingers spread, clawed, and slid along my chest and I arched into them, physically begging for more.**

"**Open wide, big boy." A chilling voice cooed in my ear.**

"**Hmm?" I hummed turning slightly to stare into piercing eyes. These eyes were not those of Drew's, but of a complete stranger's. But they were still amazing all the same. They had so much hidden animosity and intensity. "What'd you say?" I asked, leaning into his touch. Brunette hair fell into the gorgeous eyes, shielding them from my view causing a groan to escape my parted lips. He raised his hand to linger around them, holding me in place with his free arm, wrapping it around my chest before sliding it to my lower torso.**

"**You belong here." He whispered seductively into my ear and… he was right.**

"**I belong here." I repeated not confirming it so much for this stranger, but for myself. So I decided to finally just let go. I did belong here. This was home.**

"**Take this." He muttered, sliding his thumb and index finger into mouth forcefully even though his voice was still smooth like silk. Some round pill rested on my tongue as he pulled himself closer to me, grinding so I could feel his hardened member against my lower back. I melted into it quickly, swallowing without giving it a second thought, barely remembering the mystery pill in my mouth. I decided five minutes later that since nothing was happening and I felt completely normal that I'd pay it no mind. I'd given up on finding Drew and was now clad in my ripped vest, yellow feather boa, and my same jeans that were now killing me, more specifically, the damn zipper. I was slowly being pushed towards the center of the dance floor until two **_**stronger **_**arms wrapped around me, pulling out of the sex-crazed crowd.**

"**Michael! Pull it together!" I heard a Scotsman's voice drown my mind. I tried to cooperate with it, registering it in my mind to slowly recognize it as Drew's but it wouldn't process completely. So I simply looked up at him and grinned like an idiot. The lights seemed brighter, the music got louder, and Drew just looked so stiff. I laughed, pulling him closer so our hips met.**

"**C'mon Drew…loosen upppp…dance!" I pressed for him to go on and chill showing that I was fine. As fine as fine could be at the moment.**

"**Someone has been enjoying themselves…" he teased, commenting on my current attire. Everything started looking foggy and all sped up. Almost like some sort of video game. The bright lights appeared in streaks as if I were passing them in a car. I started to wonder if this is what everyone else felt like 'cause it felt really good. Drew pulled me against his own chiseled body and as before I quickly molded into him, our bodies rubbing in all the right places. He leaned down to erase all and any space between us. This, and only this, was in slow motion. His lips pressed to mine, at first softly, but soon it turned into a full-blown session. Now WE were the sex-crazed individuals. Before I could even attempt to make sense of anything, he pulled away causing a whimper escape me. I wanted to feel pathetic for that whimper but staring in those now dark, smoky green-blue eyes made it impossible to feel anything but a need to be closer.**

"**We're leavin'" he growled into my lips and all I did was nod. I was dazed but my senses were fucking insane. All I felt was pleasure and a painful need to be intimate. We could barely tear apart from each other throughout the entire car ride back to the hotel. Thank goodness he knew how to drive with only one hand. My lips couldn't separate from his body, nor could his hands from mine. And soon after, we spilled into his room, all over each other. "Mike, dew yew – I mean arh yew sure?" I answered him with a kiss, pulling him down on the bed. He removed what was left of my clothing slowly, teasing me by going even slower pulling down my zipper. It was so odd. I could see the air around him in blurred spurts but he was very clear, very vivid.**

"**Drew." I purred writhing beneath him, "Stop teasing." He chuckled, shaking his head as he tore off my jeans and I watched intensely, trying to focus much harder as he undressed himself. I smirked when I found that he was quite hard already, stroking his length so paced it was almost too painful to watch. I finally took into account of my hardened length. The only reason I noticed was because it ached so badly. I had to get off and I had to get off soon. Then the **_**real **_**problem occurred to me. Who would deliver and who would take? I'd never experienced that kind of feeling before…nor had I ever known other male to have had either. I gulped slightly, much too shy to ask the question. I felt like an innocent teenage girl that was being exposed to sex in such a new, unknown way. It was exciting yet embarrassing. Like learning everything you know in a Sex Ed class.**

"**Turn over" he mumbled in a sensual drawl. I chewed my bottom lip, the entire situation flashing through my fucked-up mind. Yet I did as he requested, a big part of me wanting this so badly that it burned. Though he was fully unclothed, I still had possession of my own boxers. That is, until he ripped them off. I felt my breathing pick up and I closed my eyes, trying to ready myself for the famous big pain that was associated with this act of lust. But I'd only ever heard it from women. Am I any different than a girl? The thought caused me to chuckle but that was the only noise I'd heard for a short while. I began to wonder what was wrong or if it'd all been some sick joke, but after my ear caught a noisy pop from behind me I knew that he was still there.**

"**D-Dre-" he shushed me with his newly-wet finger, sliding it between my cheeks to rest at the pucker, at **_**my **_**pucker. My breath hitched as he plunged in, an interesting new feeling taking over my body. I screwed my eyes shut tighter, gritting my teeth to hide the little pain. It was unusual to have something inside me, someone inside me. But it was even stranger when he added another digit. I yelped in reaction, groaning when he began to swirl them around inside me. I tried thinking of something to get my mind off of that splitting pain and wondered how much deeper he could go with just his fingers.**

**But then, he struck something sensational causing me to cry out intensely. My eyes rolled into the back of my head while I squirmed from the touch of just two fingers and I instantly knew it was almost better than getting head. Fuck. It was way better than head.**

"**Yew ohkay up there?" he asked in a teasing but still sexy tone. "Yew ready for it all?" All? What did he mean all? He answered my question by gripping my hips, positioning me differently. I gasped in realization, my eyes going wide when he rammed into me out of animalistic instinct. I coughed harshly still trying to hold back any form of pain but it felt like he'd tear me in half at any moment. I clenched a handful of the bedspread before shoving my face into it. He placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder blade, hushed my whimpers before they even came. "I apologize, my dear." He muttered into my neck before pulling out with a grunt. "Forgot I was dealin' wit a virgin." I attempted to chuckle, but I shook too hard. His hand rested on my chest, cradling me to help calm me. He slid in slower and much more softly, helping me grow more familiar with these new sensations taking over my body. "Don't worry, it'll feel better soon." He repeated delicately, continuing to place kisses down my body. I nodded for him to go on, placing my hand over his own. I decided to let the pill's effect from before flood back into my senses, clouding my mind completely "S-shit." He whispered as he pressed on, still failing to hit that perfect spot. "You're just so damn tight." I cried out, realizing that I'd been clenching my body the whole time, but I doubt that it mattered too much. God, it hurt so damn much. I wondered how differently his entire member would feel compared to the two smaller but still somehow large fingers. The thought alone sent shivers down my body but my importantly, down my shaft. Finally, as if out of some miracle, he brushed that amazing latent part of me that was simply begging to be showered with attention and care. And he could tell from my shallow breaths, gentle to crashing screams or perhaps just how I moaned and groaned his name. Soon, his kisses turned to soft bites and nips all in tune with his thrusts. To me, as long as he went the extra mile to reach that spot, I didn't care what happened, I realized that this was the first time that I'd ever bonded with anyone on this level. Letting our two bodies form as one was…exciting. I couldn't tell where he ended nor where I began. And I'm sure a simple onlooker couldn't either. And I immediately thought that he felt the same which made it even more intimate than it already was. By then, I'd already gotten use to the pain and now…all I could feel was more own personal freedom and everlasting ecstasy. He bucked wildly and much, much harder than before letting me whimper freely as he suspected it was of pleasure and to be truthful I think it turned on more than anything. He was approaching his climax his length throbbed recklessly inside of me, which was the best feel I could describe before his creamy, sticking substance filled me. He collapsed on top of me with a gasp after practically screaming my name. He moved to cradle me in his muscular arms and turned us on our sides, facing my closely. He kissed my forehead and rested his head on mine after I placed mine at his shoulder.**

"**I'm so sorrah" he whispered gently, brushing his nose through my hair lightly.**

"**For what?" I squeaked out from exhaustion or anxiety, whichever came first at that moment in time. Thousands of different possibilities zoomed through my mind, none of which were too clear nor remotely positive.**

"**I took advantage of yah.. and its killin' meh inside." He whispered once again, holding me closer. "But please don't go." I relaxed against his body and smiled, kissing his shoulder.**

"**I'm not mad. I'm not mad at all." I nestled closer to him, our bodies intertwining within seconds along with our erotic emotions. This was the start of my memorable and remarkable relationship with Drew but the end of the Michael Mizanin everyone had come to know and at least accept.**

**This was the end of me.**

**(A/N) Sorry if the smut scene wasn't all that great. I'm not the best in the world at it. :l Read and Review! :D**


	9. Spiral

All I can say is, I'm sorry for being so neglectful of my stories. School got hectic and the rest is history. But now it is over (thank goodness) so I'll have more time to focus and concentrate. _Angel_- Yes'm, its getting a bit more intense… but I'm glad you still like it. :D _Bourtonfreak13_- when I was writing, it gave me that same thought. ;) Thanks for inspiring me to do more. _Melissa mizanin-_ lucky you, its now! :3

**Weeks had passed since that magical night between Drew and me. Within those weeks were more trips to various clubs, more late nights, and more mysterious little pink and blue pills. It seemed no matter where we went, I'd come across an abundance of these pills, which was great because every time I thought I'd suffer of a withdrawal fit, I'd get one or two in my hands. Soon, I found myself drifting apart from my friends, for I had begun spending literally every waking moment with Drew. It wasn't hard because almost every night I ended up in Drew's arms, my head nuzzled in the crook of his neck, an arm lazily thrown over his chest as I struggled to come down from a drug and sexual induced high. The drugs helped me with the sex pains and the sex…well the sex helped with everything else. It disturbed me thought that during the day when I wasn't able to snatch up my precious candy I was so snappy and crabby. I recall yelling at John for god knows what. I believe he had asked why I wasn't around as much anymore and I just got so defensive. I didn't know why at the time but I now know I was afraid of him finding out about my sleepovers and relationship with Drew. Or my relationship with Ex. And if he found out about Drew he'd be disgusted and I'd lose my best friend. But if he found out about my candy…I didn't want my candy taken away. I needed to push him out before he pushed me out but looking back on it now, perhaps he didn't need to be pushed away at all.  
"Mike. You know you can tell me if anything is up right?" JoMo pressed on, grilling me for more information. He had slung his feet over the WWE prop boxes that were stacked backstage. He'd parkoured his way up there and was currently trying to Criss Angel himself back down. "You know, if I get down from this, I could use this to my advantage in a match or something."  
"Yeah, that's if you ever Houdini your way down off it." I teased, arms crossed, shaking my head.  
"Uh huh," he muttered barely listening to me. Amazingly enough, he worked his way to the ground, kicking the box to push off then tucked and rolled to finish off in a standing position. To be honest, I was quite impressed with what the Prince of Parkour came up with.  
"Seriously? I thought I'd have to go get a staff ladder of something. The match ladders are too flimsy."  
"Don't tell me about flimsy Mizzy." He replied stretching out his body. "Besides, that's not what we're talking about. Why haven't you been around lately?" Ah, there it was. The question I'd grown much too tired of hearing. I huffed aggregately not ready to fish through my head for a lie.  
"What the hell are you? My damn babysitter?" I snapped back, cranky from the withdrawal of my favorite thing. His eyebrows furrowed, showing me that I'd struck a nerve. Why did it matter? It didn't to me. I didn't care about anything anymore. Except maybe two things. And I'm sure it's clear what that was.  
"I was just wondering….geez. Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?" I laughed darkly at his inquiry, pulling myself off the wall from which I had been leaning on.  
"I'm an ass? I'M an ass? Really? Who is the one who has been on my back twenty-four seven? You aren't my mother John. So take your fur coat and bedazzled glasses and shove it!" I turned on heel feeling no remorse for my words or actions. Yet.  
"I…was just…worried." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I stopped, speaking without turning to look.  
"Worry about your damn self John." I spat harshly. I just left him standing there, dumbfounded. Looking back on it, I suppose I would have done the same as him. And as time went on, nothing got better. As our friendship crumbled, so did our performance in the ring. We lost the tag team titles (which I blamed him for), we lost our good times, and we lost our happiness. Come to think of it, I put him through a lot. He's incredibly strong. But I was too stuck in my own ways back then to think of anyone else but myself. And Drew. The less I saw John, the more I saw Drew. We spent our time together in private except the clubs and raves. My favorite parts were the hotel room meetings. It appeared as though not only was ecstasy my drug but he was as well. Our relationship was the first real one that I'd had in a while and I cherished it so much. Later on, he learned of my addiction but he did not try to stop me. He only fed me more.  
"I'll make it all better Mikey." That's all he would say. Right before he gave me more. Other than the first time, we hadn't had 'relations' again. But we went to sleep together and woke up together, which was fine with me. I loved him. For the time we spent together and for the drugs he'd supplied me with. They came by the handful everyday and I never asked questions. But I got smart enough to save up on it. By the end of the week, I'd have so much that I'd started taking it in the day. Even on performing days. Only old video can tell me how I performed back then. I still don't remember a thing. But I do know that it was bad enough to the point where I was taken off the cards for a very… very long time. None of this stopped me though. I continued my trip down Ecstasy Lane. I started traveling to Smackdown with Drew often after that. To keep up appearances, I flirted with different divas who, despite my little airtime, still gave me the time of day. By then, John and I did not speak. Perhaps he watched and worried from afar. God I was an idiot. But I was either too drugged out or too blinded by love to realize it. One night, I saw backstage in Drew's personally assigned dressing room, waiting for the end of the dark match that Drew was thrown into at the last minute. So I twiddled my thumbs as I waited shakily. I was once again stranded without a trace of candy anywhere. I had stupidly left my own sample back at the hotel so at that time, I was aching for more. I clenched on to my last thread of sanity, trying to stay patient for Drew. But it was so damn quiet. When it's so damn quiet, all anyone can do is think. But thinking sober is something I just can't handle. I tried to calm my twitching fingers and shaking hands but my body wouldn't listen. My body was in extreme pain and I couldn't stop thinking of what I'd done to Morrison. Thoughts the Ex usually kept away. There wasn't a TV to keep my mind off of anything, so I couldn't even watch Drew fight. This made me sadder than anything else. Fuck. A pin dropping made me sadder than anything else. I don't think I reacted to ecstasy the way most people do, at first. But I'll be honest, I looked up the side effects and it wasn't pretty. You might've thought that would've stopped me. Nope. I just kept on going. You would've thought I might've told Drew about it. Nah. That's my supply. Why would I tamper with that? Besides, why would I make him worry like that? The loud thud of a footstep greeted me before Drew himself. I turned in the swivel chair to find a sweaty, heavy breathing Drew Galloway before me.  
"How was the match? Did you win?...Do you have any?" my questions ran together like a complete sentence. He glared at me with a fury still burning brightly in his eyes.  
"Can't win 'em all, doll." He replied simply walking past me and setting himself down on the couch. I stared at him anxiously for a while before looking at the ground when his gaze shifted to me. "What!" he yelled, startling me in the process. I cleared my throat, shaking my head.  
"I-I-I j-just w-wanted to kn-kn-know if you had any today." I didn't dare look at him. His icy stare would only shake me up more.  
"Stawop fuckin' stutterin'. Its pissin' me off." He growled through clenched teeth.  
"I-I'm s-sorry." I closed my eyes to hide the fear in them and tried to swallow the new habit. I could feel myself quivering and I knew I probably did visibly as well. Especially when I heard him coming closer.  
"You're gonna have to work this batch off, love." He breathed into my ear sending my eyes an invitation to be wide open. They unfortunately accepted.  
"H-How?" I whispered, glancing over at him. Oh I was so damn desperate. He took my arm, roughly pulling me to my feet and practically dragged me to the private shower. I hadn't seen this side of him before. It was scary. And I was still delirious. But when we got to the shower, he pushed me to my knees and ordered me to remove my clothes but stay put. And yes, I did just as he commanded. My knees had just started to ache when he strolled through the doorway. Between his thumb and middle finger, he twirled and rolled a pill that caught my eye immediately.  
"Open up." He whispered squatting down to my level. I obliged, happily. He placed the pill on my tongue, sliding his fingers in my mouth. While he pulled them out I was busy trying to suck them in. The pill was branded this time, felt like the playboy bunny. And it took effect immediately. "I hear the pills make you urge to suck. So get to work." He pulled off his clothes and flipped on the shower. There I was face-to-head with Drew's crotch. I started to wonder how he knew that. I wanted to know if he'd actually done research. If he knew more than he let on. But my mind got too fuzzy and clouded with desire. Before this day I swear to you, I'd never even sucked a dick nor been this close to another in this kind of manner. But, as I watched him stroke himself to his full capacity I found myself almost craving it. I don't remember mentally commanding my hands to move but they brought him closer, then knocked away his own. My hand wrapped around his member's base and I took him in completely. It was slobbery, messy. But the way he moaned and forced my heart down further, the shaking of his knees and the bucking of his hips told me he didn't care. I tried to wrap my tongue around his length but he was much too wide. He groaned and pushed himself deeper. So deep that I was close to gagging. I wanted to pull him out and push him away. But he gripped my hair so hard that it hurt. He grabbed my neck the moment I got a little bit of distance from him. And then… then he was right back at it. He pounded into me…pulled my head back then pushed in hard. Each time he went, he forced a bit harder until he was down my throat. "Breathe through your nose." He growled through clenched teeth, growing tired of seeing me cough and gag around his member. I let out a cry. Not of pain. Nor pleasure. Nor sadness. Nor confusion. Just a cry. Like it was a regular human reaction to being on your knees. I closed my eyes and let my head bob along to his movement. His length contracted and convulsed in a familiar sort of way. Before I could draw away, little spurts of his gooey, thick substance shoot down and against the back of my throat. He pushed me off with no remorse and I fell on my side against the hard, unforgiving tile. He flipped off the shower and gave that usual smirk. "Clean yourself. You look disgusting." **_**You look disgusting.**_** Those words pierced through my mind, ringing louder than anything else. I hadn't noticed yet, but I was shivering. He must've flipped the switch off to toy with me when he left. I played with the knobs a little until it was just hot enough to burn. That kind of thing felt good at the time. He'd done his research. Just like me. He knew all the risks, dangers, and side-effects. He just didn't care. He didn't care at all. I started understanding more and more the longer I laid on that floor. I had a debt to Drew now. A big one. I couldn't do exact calculations but telling from how much was in my own stash, it was a pretty, pretty penny. I tried to close my eyes but my brain and body wouldn't let me rest. I felt alive but wanted nothing more than to die. Maybe I was overacting to the soreness in my throat and to the roughness of his nature. The entire situation. But something was off. Something didn't match up how we'd been weeks before and the sordid scene that had happened. It didn't match to how we were now. I mean, what in the hell were we?  
**

**Days later, the thought still lingered in my mind. What were we…Drew and I? Me and Drew. I wanted to ask him but I was sure he'd make a repeat of that night. The sweet side had vanished. We didn't even cuddle when I got to the hotel that night. As a matter of fact, he didn't even wait up. I think that hit the hardest. It didn't matter to him that I made it safe or not. I'd crawled into bed and tried to wrap around him but he shrugged me off, pulling the cover to his shoulder. I laid there, hurt but not all too surprised. So, I turned away and cried. A soft whimper echoed through the room but obviously did not wake him. I cried myself to sleep, my sobs rocking me slightly, bringing my only comfort. I wasn't sure what to do the next morning either honestly. I sat around, staring at the empty side of the bed which previously belonged to my Drew. To my love. I should have known better than to believe it wouldn't boil down this way. I should've never showed my softer side. But, that's all going to change after I repay him. He's probably just stressed from all the money. And I've been less than supportive. All I have to do is tweek myself just a little for him whenever he came back. He was never really upset! I just needed to be taught a lesson.**


	10. He Loves Me, Not

Summer jobs are a bitch. A legit bitch. So is writer's block but I'm past it. I know EXACTLY where I'm going with this. Some conflictions happened but golygee imagination is a powerful tool! (: _IsidoraAngst-_ Thank you! I'm so pleased to see you stuck through this long. _Bourtonfreak13-_Yeah, Drew really does a huge 180 in the timelapse of….well a chapter (two or three months in those chapters) and yes, he's a MEGA ass turkey. Tons are in store for you my supportive and inspiring friend. Sooooo much. _Angel-_ Really? I'm kinda proud of it too (: Yes, I really wanted to capture his personality closely enough so that readers could try and put themselves in his shoes. There are reasons to why most people are douchebags and our little Mikey has plenty of valid arguments. _GlitterRain-_ Thank you! :D For Mizzy, things get….worse before they get at least somewhat better. But he'll be okay, I hope.

**Harsh isn't a word I would use to describe Drew. Nor would I use dominant because that's a little too S&M. No, he's just misunderstood. But I knew the real him. I just had to work harder to get him back. I stopped asking for the delicacy I'd over-indulged in. Then, and only then, did I dip into my stash. We still did go to the clubs though. It was a…competition if you will. Who's got the prettiest eye candy on their arm? This was Drew's favorite part of the week. The affection still was not present in these situations though. He just loved to be the best, to be number one. There were demands that were barked at me throughout the week. They were almost programmed into my brain.**

"_**Smile and look pretty."**_

"_**Go run a few miles. You could use it."**_

"_**No donuts for you."**_

"_**Morrison was right, you are looking pudgy."**_

"_**Stop talking, it makes you look stupid. In fact, don't speak unless spoken to."**_

**At first, the comments hurt but I knew he just wanted me to be the best boyfriend out on the floor. But I was more focused on selling. I eventually figured that since there were other sellers at the clubs, I could give them a run for their money. Unknown to Drew, I'd take about one twentieth of my supply (and don't let the fraction fool you, there was about a mountain's worth of these things) and cross from one side of the club to the other, selling along the way. Believe me or not, I'd be all sold out by the time I reached the DJ booth. Then I'd return to Drew like nothing ever happened. Almost like a little lap dog under his arm. Others would stop to glance and double or even triple take. To this, I gave the usual response. An upward nod, wink, and bite of the lip. Cock-teasing was apparently key to being the best. As told by Drew. Boyfriends would examine others 'lap dog boyfriend', as I referred to them and myself, and they gave the '**_**Nod**_**' or the small shrug. The cheers or jeers by eye basically. Appearance is everything and wherever we went I got the Nod. Getting the Nod made Drew happy. Making Drew happy meant I was that much closer to getting a speck of love. A speck of what there **_**use**_** to be. Sometimes, if the night went well, there would be celebration sex. It was suppose to be fun for the both of us but… I'm not so sure I was meant to have sexual fun anymore or any type of fun for that matter. Every grab, touch, and kiss hurt. They left bruises and my lips would always swell. I jumped at all of it, so afraid of the constant pain. He didn't take much notice though. The muffled screams only turned him on further so every time, I let him continue. Just to keep him happy. I'd closed my eyes most times. His eyes weren't gentle and caring. They were dark with what looked like lust and glimmers of anger. What had I done to make it this bad? After he was spent, he would just fall asleep, not even bothering to pull out. This was, of course, the most awkward position I'd been in. Trapped under the larger man with his limp but still irritatingly large slong wedged inside me. I was too tired and sore to move him so I just tried to wait until morning came for him to leave, like always. Once again, I was correct in my assumption. When I did awake, I was able to stretch out with my yawn. No Drew in sight. No water could be heard running. Chirping birds was all I could manage to hear. I closed my eyes again, wishing I didn't have to go back into the world like this. Like a miserable and crushed human being. It was time for me to go back to work. Wahoo. Vince had come to me at a Smackdown taping backstage only days before to let me know that I was going to be given a second chance to work with a rookie down on NXT Season two. That was just fine for me. I'd claw my way back up as long as I didn't have another Daniel. That'd be..hard..weird…yeah. I headed out that night to meet my latest rookie after a complete day of waiting around the hotel room for Drew to come back. It never happened. It never happens. When I finally pulled up to the underground parking lot of the arena, I was a bit shaky. This was MY big comeback. My big opportunity. Love me or hate me, I was gonna be on TV screens all over the world. I smiled to myself, unable to hold back my raging happiness anymore. I yelled out in joy and threw my fists up before climbing out of my car. From what I'd been told, I was to meet up with my rookie outside of the dressing room with my name on it. No one would ever know how happy I was to have that back. Not even Drew. He wasn't here as far as I knew. But that didn't bother me. "Welcome back" and "Good to see you again" came from maybe five crew members, tops. The rest were just silent glares, stares, and whispers. I ignored them as best I could before I turned the corner which led to my room and stopped to examine my rookie. He was built. Not like Cena, Swagger, or Sheamus, but enough to work with. It didn't matter because I'd mold him into something….awesome. He was sporting a blue and white letterman's jacket with a yellow 'R' sewn to it with traditional trunks. Not exactly MY style but I had to admit it did fit him. He had a huge smile playing on his lips and was visibly shaking. Happy but nervous. Nervous but excited. I grinned and gave him 'The Nod of Approval' designed by me and John not to be confused with 'The Nod' of the nightclub scene even though they were basically the same. It was something I'd always use. I turned my grin into a serious frown and approached my latest rookie.**

"**Name."**

"**H-Huh?" he asked in a startled, out-of-breathy sort of way.**

"**Name. What's your name, son?" I blurted out letting my voice get higher.**

** "Oh, oh uh. Wow….The Miz is my pro… I'm AH-lex." He muttered, a smile never far from his face. He extended his hand for me to shake which I pretended not to see. I stared him down, trying my hardest to prove a point.**

"**Listen. I need you to understand one thing and one thing ONLY. **_**I **_**am the **_**PRO**_**, **_**you **_**are the **_**ROOKIE**_**. Got it?" I'd managed to grab hold of some kind of power and oh god did that power feel beautiful. It was something I wasn't able to have in such a long time thanks to Drew.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah." He nodded vigorously, gulping out of fear, the same fear I desired.**

"**Alright, come with me. Its time to learn." He smiled, following me into my personalized dressing room that he'd been craving to get in and I had been craving to return to. "You go out there and you back up and prove everything I say." I added letting the door shut behind me and I looked over my rookie once more.**

"**Yeah, yes…er uh sir. I got it! I'll be the best! The very best! Ever! I mean, even though its only season two but that doesn't matter! Cause you're my pro! So cool, so…..so AWESOME!" Did this boy ever stop rambling? Exact answer: No.**

"**Shut up. You haven't **_**earned**_** 'awesome' yet, alright. N-No wait, don't answer. Just do as I say." I smirked when he gave a subtle nod in response. This was much easier than I could have ever expected.**

** "And last, but most certainly not least, the Miz's rookie, Alex Rileyyyyyyyyy!" the ring announcer exaggerated over the mic receiving gasps, boos, and cheers from the audience.**

** "What! The Miz!" John questioned looking from Alex and then back to me. I took my seat in the farthest chair from the entrance, finding it quite hard to ignore the hushed murmurs and cold glares from the fellow pros, especially when the millions watching around the world were probably doing the same. For someone who loved to be in front of the camera, I hated being looked at. I watched Alex strut down the ramp and into the ring alongside the other rookies. Confidence seemed to drip from his body while I only oozed pity. Self pity.**

** "Yes, the Miz is back! He's finally back! Excellence and awesomeness has been brought back to the WWE and to the eerie, life draining, and dead NXT!" Oh Cole, how I missed your marking out. I shivered in my seat, struggling to keep my cool, calm, and collected exterior going. Surprise after surprise hit me that night, coming back being the hugest of them. But as I glanced over I caught the eyes of no one other than Johnny Mo. He looked back to the ring quickly but my eyes didn't leave his figure. No one fucking told me he'd be here. But then, I hadn't asked any questions. I just took the job and scurried away. I was the only pro who was dropped into this the night before and come out with my rookie seeing that we were the 'mystery pairing.' I honestly didn't know of anyone's placement here. From my view I could see the other pros as LayCool, Kofi, Cody, MVP, Mark Henry, Zack, and of course JoMo…its was such a WONDERFUL group of people. I could only bite back my sarcasm as I realized that most of them just happened to dislike me. This was going to be a long thirteen weeks.**

**After the show, I decided to avoid the other pros or even my own rookie. No need for the 'what are you doing here?' or 'where have yah been?' questions to bring back those awful memories. I had successfully slipped from the arena to the parking lot when I heard a certain ****someone**** calling my name. I froze for a moment but did not turn around until he grabbed my shoulder, short of breath.**

** "Wait, lemme help you back to your room. I don't want the night to end just yet!" Alex pleaded giving me this puppy dog pout and tiny whimper that I could almost call cute.**

** "Alright, fine. Get in the car." I huffed, rolling my eyes as I sat myself down in the driver side seat. Alex bounced in, eager to enjoy a car ride with me. For most of the time since we'd pulled off the lot, he did nothing else but stare at me, open his mouth to talk, and then shake his head like it wasn't worthy. I decided to ignore it and let him get over his star-struck moment.**

** "I'm sorry." He finally spoke in the defeated, almost sad tone. "I know I'm probably annoying you and have been in your face ever since you got back but I'm just so excited that you're my pro. You've worked so hard for everything, its so inspiring. You even took time out to accept me as a rookie. Oh man, I'm rambling. I probably sound like such a loser. Just…thank you." After he fell silent we were already in the parking lot and I couldn't think of a feasible response.**

** "I don't think you're a loser." I whispered after a long undisturbed silence and to my surprise he perked up a bit letting me know he heard.**

** "Really? You don't?" he asked with the excitement of a child on Christmas morn.**

** "Nah. You just need a friend." I told him with a small grin. He repeated 'friend' before turning his gaze back to me which I confirmed with a short nod. With new found joy, he hopped from the car with a smile that spread from cheek to cheek.**

** "I'll walk you to your room, best friend." He confirmed walking along as if he was trying to hold himself back from skipping. I never recalled saying **_**best**_** but whatever. He was happy so I didn't decline the walk to the room. But Drew and I were still sharing a room and he wouldn't like seeing **_**his **_**Michael walking around with another boy. I led him most of the way in silence before he thanked me again to which I gave another smile and nod.**

** "Wait here." I murmured at the end of the hall to which he obliged leaning against the wall. He watched me closely, his eyes not wandering far from me as I approached the room door. I slid my card hey in with a smirk prepared to embrace Drew with genuine and tender love. I cracked the door open peeking in with a smile, expecting my love to be peacefully sleeping off a long day of work. But I wasn't expecting to find Drew in the middle of rough, animalistic sex with one certain bleach blond in **_**our **_**bed, grunting like a mad man. I gapped at the affair before me, frozen in my spot. My gasp went unnoticed as he snarled and roared atop the smaller man. I backed away and pulled the door shut with a slam. I stumbled back to Alex with my jaw seemingly hanging at my feet.**

** "Hey Mike! So uh, am I heading out now? Cause I'm actually in the same hotel on a higher floor but –"**

** "Actually…" I interrupted letting my voice crack as much as it needed. "I was hoping you and I could uh, talk more strategy."**

** "S-Sure! Sleepover. Are we crashing in your room or mine?" he asked with a wide smile, completely unaware of the matter of the situation three doors down.**

** "Yours, definitely yours." I decided cutting my eyes from Alex to the room before closing them for a moment to collect my thoughts. "I'll just get my things tomorrow." He nodded, taking my hand.**

** "Let's go!" he shouted leading me to the elevator. I took the opportunity to take one last glance at the freshly tainted room, shuddering as I choked back the cascade of tears that were clawing at the back of my eyes.**

** "We'll have so much fun! I just know it! I wanna get to know the real Mike. The little Mikey from Cleveland that the rest of the WWE Universe doesn't get to know." I looked to him, my mind millions of miles away. Share my story? To another complete stranger? No. I wouldn't be hurt again. Michael Mizanin wouldn't be made a fool of again. I'd put a wall around my heart, and let it glaze over with an icy frost, never letting warmth reach it again. I didn't need Drew. I didn't need anyone. The world isn't all fucking sunshine and rainbows. Everyone is out to get you. Alex let go of my hand, pushing the up elevator button, grinning with a small chuckle while he looked at the small arrows above the elevator door, waiting for the light to ping on. I glowered over at him, the words still freshly ringing through my mind. **_**Everyone is out to get you.**_


	11. There and Then

Twelve days later. Not bad. Not bad for my standards anyway. Here we go! So many questions will be answered! Is Mikey okay? What's he gonna do? What the fuck is up with Drew's mind! WHAT'S UP WITH THE CM PUNK AND JOHN CENA SITUATION! Okay, that last question won't be answered here. But it will on Raw! :D Onto the replies! _**Bourtonfreak13-**_ Yeah, he's pretty much one of the hugest assholes I could write up. I've heard he's way nice in real life though and I'm probably going to write a story presenting him as such. I'm so happy that it excited you. Here's your more! :D _**IsidoraAngst-**_ Don't worry. Believe it or not, Michael is pretty bad ass. _**Angel**_- Don't be sad. He's tougher than he seems.

**Needless to say as soon as Alex and I got to his room, I excused myself to the privacy of the bathroom murmuring about the need of a shower. He smiled thinking nothing of it as he pointed me in the right direction. I thanked him before snatching up the complimentary blow dryer and ducking into the bathroom. I swiftly closed the door, pressing my back to it and slid down. I allowed my tears to finally break free, my body raking with each sob that overwhelmed me. I hugged my knees tightly, crushing them against my chest. I'd tried to think of any possibility of everything being a dream. The ecstasy, the fights between John and I… how I **_**treated**_** John, the clubs, Drew…everything from the past six months. But the cold bathroom tile and the hardwood door brought me back to the harsh reality that everything wasn't in my mind. This was happening and there was nothing I could do to change, fix, or reverse it. After maybe about ten minutes or feeble tears, I brought the shower to life, filling the room with a roaring steam in no time. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and stopped to stare. The beautiful sky blues that had been the dazzle and shine of my face were now puffy and red. My frown deepened as I poked at the bags under my eyes. So tired. So ready to let it all go. So…ready to go back to normal, so ready to take control. This is my life. And no one would ever stand in my way of getting back to the top.**

**The next morning, I ditched Alex as quietly as I could. I didn't want to startle or sadden the boy. Last night, I'd chalked my eyes up to allergies and Alex let me be. But now, I'm not so sure he'd believe it again. So in the early hours of morning, I slipped from the room set on telling Drew off and showing him to never EVER mess with Michael Mizanin ever again. But when I got to the door, bag in hand, scenes of last night replayed through my head. I closed my eyes and sighed, shaking it away. Was I not good enough anymore? Was I not pretty or perfect enough anymore? My own questions only angered me further. He couldn't just toss me away like that! Fuck that! He wasn't good enough for ME! I shoved the keycard in the tiny slot and pushed the door wide open, letting it crash into the wall with a hard thud. I expected him to jump up with a startled, panicked look on his face but for the second time, I was wrong. All I found was an empty, quiet room. It still reeked of sex so I went ahead and started gathering my things so the unfortunate memory wouldn't penetrate my mind again.**

** "Where in the 'ell 'ave yewh been?" Drew questioned with a growl. I flinched at the sudden breath on my neck, turning to see our favorite scot dripping wet and in the nude, unless you want to count the towel wrapped tightly around his waist. I scoffed lightly, rolling my eyes for a moment.**

** "Well, **_**I**_** was out fucking the brains out of a little blondey. Oh wait!" I paused mockingly for a moment like reality had just dawned on me. "That was YOU! Must've slipped my mind. Pfffft. Like you care." I turned back to my bag, stuffing a handful of things in at a time.**

** "What the 'ell are yewh talkin' about? I wasn't – "**

** "Oh cut the fucking shit Drew! I'm not an idiot. You've never even played me like I was **_**that**_** dumb! I **_**saw **_**you fucking some bleach blond BIMBO in what was suppose to be OUR bed." I yelled angrily, stopping what I was doing once more to turn and stare at the flabbergasted look that cemented its way across his face. When he still had yet to move, I continued to gather everything I could recall bringing with a roll of the eye. Anything else left behind must not have been important enough.**

** "That still doesn't answer my question…" he growled lowly, almost too quiet for me to hear.**

** "If you MUST know I was at the taping of NXT. I'm a pro again. You'd actually know these things if you'd bother to ask. Or listen. Or keep your dick in your fucking pants." This time I didn't stop collecting my shit, not even to look at him.**

** "Listen, Mikey I – "**

** "Don't CALL ME THAT!" I screamed in a complete rage. After all this, I was still in the 'hot seat'? And he thought pet names would fix it! I could feel his frown from across the room but I turned a cold shoulder to him.**

** "**_**Michael**_**, I admit it. I cheated. But I pramise to be yers and only yers if yewh take me back." He proposed with a soft tone. Softest I'd heard in a while.**

** "Take you back?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You cheat on me and then just expect me to take you back!" I paused, thinking about just how ridiculous that sounded to me. "You don't deserve me!" I just didn't get it. One minute he's pounding someone into the bed and the next, he wants me back. What the fuck is wrong with this man? And when I turned to look into his eyes, it hit me. He knows he can't win. He's trying to get back with me to be number one, to win in his own mind. "FUCK YOU!" I blurted out, running at him in a blind fury. I knocked him on to the bed as I wrapped my fingers about his neck, choking him shakily. Do you like that Drew? Do you like how it feels to be helpless? I continued choking him with one hand as I pinned him beneath my body. I searched aimlessly for the handcuffs that should be on the bedposts. And if I knew Drew, which I was certain I did, they'd be right there, waiting for their next victim. While Drew gasped and clawed at my tightly clenched hand, I took one hand at a time cuffing him to the bed. I laughed breathlessly watching him struggle beneath me, trying so desperately to break free. "What's wrong Drew? Don't like it so much the other way around?" I reached around to pull his head back by his hair, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Remember Drew, you brought this on yourself." I smiled down at his scared, desperate gaze, his words seemingly caught in his throat and it made me smile. "You see… you're stuck in a very compromising position now. And I don't plan on going easy on you. Because 'mercy' isn't exactly in your vocabulary and never was given to me. I'm going to reciprocate." I explained, letting him spew his profanities and complaints.**

** "Get off of meh! Let meh go!" He yelled, putting a smirk on my face. I raised my hand striking him across the face as swiftly and with as much power as my body allowed.**

** "I don't think you're in any position to be calling the shots of telling me what to do Drew. So don't test my nerves. You're only making this harder on yourself." I warned slipping from him as I wandered the room trying to remember where I'd stored everything. "Don't worry Drew, I'm no where near done with you."**

** "What are you gonna do to me?" he asked with a slight whine in his voice. I grinned, leaning against the wall.**

** "I prefer to keep it a surprise. I like surprises. Don't you Drew?" I asked with sincere lighthearted laughter. No I hadn't gone crazy. But it was going to feel good to have a slice of revenge. And it wasn't just for me anymore. I'd shared the little piece of my life that I worked so heard to lock away. After I buried my mother, I just knew it was the end of anyone loving me unconditionally. And then he….he just fucking tricks me into believing that he would. He fucking played me. Like a damn piano! "I'll love you no matter what Mikey. I'll NEVER hurt you!" I mimicked the words of Drew in our 'relationship'. "No more good little Michael. You're gonna wish you were never born." I pulled myself from the wall and lurked over to the bed, staring down at him the entire time. If I could bore a hole through him with my eyes, that moment would have been the one. For the first time ever, his eyes held fear when they moved over me. "Are you afraid Drew?" I asked in a gentle, almost nurturing tone. "Well you should be." My voice was low, calm. "Do you remember how everything was nice but then it all changed? When did it change Drew?" I straddled him and threw his towel aside without direction, his 'pleasure' flaccid under me. But I wasn't concerned with his pleasure. It was his pain I desired. It was his cries of terror that would get me off. And just imagining them now got me to my full length. "Now Drew, don't hold back. We wouldn't want this to be all for nothing!" I steadied myself between his thighs, my excitement sending this electric shock through my body. My hand gripped his outer thigh roughly, nails digging into the muscle. My free hand held my length gliding it between his fleshy globes before stopping at his tight, puckered ring. His breath hitched, an audible gasp escaping his throat soon to be replaced by a whimper. He squirmed trying dreadfully to close his legs and close me out.**

** "W-Wait. Yew 'aven't prepared meh or anythin'. Wai – " I plunged into him with a growl, upset when his tight space didn't allow me to pierce him completely. The scream that tore from him only pushed me further. I drew back, slamming into him once more, a twisted grin screwed on my face. A thin layer of blood coated my cock when I pulled out to examine the damage, but I only throbbed for more.**

** "Ain't no rest for the wicked." I clawed at his hips trying to keep him still. I found my way back inside of his firm hole, a groan slipping from my lips when I stared into the pained blue eyes that I knew as Drew's. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his lips dried from screaming. And I damn sure wasn't about to give him the pleasure of wetting them with my own. He tried his hardest to escape from the cuffs, crying as the metal dug into wrist.**

** "Please Michael. I – I'm AH" his pathetic pleas and begging did nothing to effect my emotions. I thought of every moment that he'd hurt me. The nights I'd cried all alone. The mornings I'd wake up and reach out for him only to be shoved away or find an empty room. I'd done **_**everything**_** for him. This was my time to have something done for me. With my last grunt and his last dry inaudible scream and cough, I was pushed over the edge of ecstasy. My seed spilled into him, seemingly endless and ongoing. Even as I used one of my last bits of strength and energy to shove him off of my sex a bit of cum dripped over his abs. I laughed when his skull bounced from the headboard, forcing myself to my feet. I re-clothed and gathered the last of my things, snatching my fedora from the dresser and placing it atop my head before releasing him and allowing him to curl into the fetal position.**

** "Tell anyone … and you die." I reached a pocket of my duffel bag and smirked when I revealed my stash. I took one look at it, tossed it in the air, and then chucked it at him. He just laid there and cried but I could feel no remorse. I dropped my room key on the floor and walked out, tugging my fedora down slightly to cover my eyes. This power coursing through my veins drove a tingle down my spine and started a blazing fire in my lower stomach. I suddenly understood how good it felt to be in charge.**


	12. Here and Now

**Ta da! :D A little back to school present for my readers out there! I hope you got something outta the past. From the looks of it, you guys really liked. By the way, I have no beta whatsoever so any mistakes are all my fault (sorry!). Oh and a very special thanks to Bourtonfreak13 who motivates me to keep on writing and updating. Anywho, I don't wanna dawdle too long so REVIEWS! **_**Angel- **_**Yay! I love that I made that chapter likable for one of my longest readers! **_**Amanda-**_** Yeah, I'm proud of our little butter nugget. Yeah, flashback is done. The past is the past and Mike is finally over it. So on to whatever the future holds! **_**aFRO-**_** Yupp! I'm sooooo proud of what Mike turned out to be! It was kinda brutal but meh, what goes around comes back. **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** haha, YES! I love the unexpected. And I'm sooooo happy you thought it fit and that you loved it! Baha, really? I should go back and reread that part with the song blasting. Guh, you're so lucky I really wanna meet Drew! Just for a nice little hug or so. **_**IsidoraAngst-**_** Our little Mikey's no pushover anymore!**

So that's how I got here. To this miserable, sad lifestyle. So much routine. So much going through the motions. So cold and alone, despite Alex. He'd stuck with me all this time and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, or so he'd claimed. Drew was successful in keeping his mouth shut for once, haha! Pun so intended! And as you can see, I could even joke about it. So why did I feel so hollow? It'd been well over a year and I'd even stopped caring about him along with many others who came along. Alex hadn't filled that hole within a friendship range so he damn sure couldn't with anything beyond that. But I'd be damned if he wasn't persistent. And yet, my mind was still much too wrapped up in the thought of Daniel, being with Daniel, me and Daniel. It never fucking ended. The thing that irritated me the most was that I couldn't explain why. It was just there. Perhaps my heart remembered everything of the past year and blocked out the 'whys' of liking someone to protect me from the painful rejection and unfaithful hurt that could come with it. Even over a whole year later, I couldn't imagine telling someone everything I'd told Drew. Not Alex and most certainly not Daniel. I had to start remembering that the past didn't matter, just the future and the now. Like the Survivor Series match tonight with Dani. I didn't know what was more important to me. The belt or being there in that squared circle with him. I didn't even know if I'd be able to function. And maybe that's why I was pacing the length of my dressing room with my bottom lip between my teeth. The norm for a nervous me. What was I so afraid of? What was I hiding from, besides the obvious?

"Michael? Hey, you in here?" I heard a voice call from the other side of my door.

"Uh, y-yeah. Come in." Who could it possibly be on the night of the damn pay per view? Everyone is too busy running around with last minute changes. Or at least they should be!

"I just wanted to y'know….wish you good luck in tonight's match." I turned to face Daniel and damn near fainted. My breath hitched and I blinked the tiny effects of being in the same room with him. I wanted to be angry at him for all of his 'face eating' with Trish, I really did. But my heart wouldn't let it happen. But that didn't stop me from pretending.

"What're you doing here Danielson?" Wow, real last name. That's a first. He tilted his head slightly, apparently very confused.

"I – I just told you…" _Oh_. He had. I suddenly felt very stupid which only made pretending to be upset just that much harder.

"Shouldn't you be locking lips with Trish or something?" I snapped with a small, unnoticed cringe. I turned away, hoping he'd just go.

"Look, I have a confession. We aren't together. We're just friends. She wants to make you like her or something because you aren't interested in any of the divas and what not. I'm sorry. I feel bad for messing with your emotions." He explained, making my eyes grow wide. Bitch! That bitch is so fucking clueless.

"You haven't been screwing with my emotions. I don't like her. And someone else on her arm isn't gonna change that." I crossed my arms, shaking my head. "What doesn't she get?"

"But… at the hotel…and on the plane….?" I heard him ask confusedly.

"I was embarrassed to have caught you two after what I thought was sex so I ditched."

"We didn't have se-"

"I know. I know…now." I reassured with a relieved chuckle. "And by the vending machine, you were just in my way and I was hungry and crabby." I lied but whatever. They'd lied more than I had.

"And on the PLANE!" he shouted seemingly so very unaware of how their plan didn't work exactly how they wanted it to.

"I was happy to see you two and your pet names head out for 'round two'!" I laughed and damn it felt so good. Alright, now I couldn't be pretend mad either. I'd faced him a while ago and saw the blush spreading through his face.

"Good to know…" he whispered, looking at anything but my face. He sighed and balled his hands into fist before letting them fall into a normal position.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe I was still able to hold my footing. He seemed to find the ground in my dressing room especially interesting.

"Nothing. Look in our match, I wanted to say good luck." He reminded me of the entire reason he'd come in the first place, extending his hand out for me to take and I knew I had two options.

Take his hand and take a step in the right direction or…

Ignore it and keep up this act.

I stared at his hand, letting my gaze drift to his shiny crystal blues and my next move surprised even me. I took his hand in mine and shook it. "Friends?" he asked hopefully, eyebrows raised in a questioning gesture. I nodded subtly and grinned with genuine happiness.

"Friends" I muttered before reluctantly releasing his hand and allowing my own to drop to my side. Friend. I thought about the word over and over in my mind. Daniel and I were friends. And nothing else mattered.

After a long, well fought and snapshot reel worthy match, I was defeated with Daniel's body on top of mine for the count. That belt didn't make me nor did it bring happiness. But the shocked smile and those 'this is unbelievable' gasps that collaged along his face did. Every little thing was worth it. Even getting double teamed by Daniel and Trish, who'd come in the middle of the match to stop Alex from cheating and attacking Daniel, while the ref was distracted with ejecting Alex from ringside. Once more I could feel. And that scared me more than anything else. Following his triumphant walk from the ring and to the back with Trish, I rolled from my position on the floor. The expression I wore was drenched with hatred and anger but nothing could have been more artificial. All for the people, right? I limped backstage to find a waiting yet surprisingly impatient Alex looking quite flustered.

"You didn't win." Not a question, but a statement. Clearly.

"Yeah…yeah" I let go off a long and heavy breath allowing my fake anger to subside and be replaced by a smile. "And that's okay." I patted his shoulder, carrying on to my dressing room. And he just watched for a moment, shocked and confused. But it didn't last long.

"What do you mean 'that's okay'? You lost the match! Aren't you upset/" he ranted as he tailed me back to the dressing room.

"It's not always about winning Lex. It was a great match, yeah? That's all I ask for. I still am Mr. Money in the Bank, after all. More can come of this." I took a seat on the cold wooden bench while he squinted at me, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Who are you anymore?" I laughed in response, shaking my head.

"Hell, I don't even know anymore." I tugged off my ring boots and tossed them towards my locker, "I'm gonna shower here, kay?" Alex nodded taking out my street clothes and shoes."Thank you Lexi." I rewarded his kind gesture with a gentle tone and shining smile. A soft knock disturbed my ear drums, gaining my attention. "Come in!" I watched the door carefully hoping it wasn't one of those famous backstage 'you lost' pranks.

"Mike, can we talk?" Daniel popped in titleless and alone.

"The Miz doesn't want to talk right now." My protégée intervened, furrowing his eyebrows together as he crossed his arms.

"Now now Alexander. Be civil." I stood, strolling over to Daniel. "Our friend here won fair and square" I could just hear him mouth 'friend' in disgust, questioning the word. "Yes Dani?"

"I was thinking maybe more….in private…" the champion whispered shifting his sight to Alex who never took his eyes off of Daniel.

"Alex. Can we have a moment?" I requested without a second thought.

"But Mike I – " he stopped letting his jaw drop slightly, a frown forming on his face.

"Alex," I asserted my dominance and turned to stare him down. "I thought I asked you to give us a moment." He looked from Daniel to myself and back before staring at a blank space and letting his eyes come half closed. Without another word he left, pushing past Daniel forcefully to escape the tension between us.

"He's kinda protective huh? You seem to have him trained pretty well, hmm?" the US champ joked catching my attention again.

"Ha, uhm no, definitely not. He's got a mind all his own. And protective? Not the word I'd use but uh, I guess. Anyway, what do you wanna talk about?" I stammered, the effects of being around the Daniel Bryan setting in.

"Did you….Did you throw the fight out there?" he asked in an accusing manner. "Because I know we're friends and all now but I feel like you held back." I chewed my bottom lip and shook my head.

"N-nah. I just decided the title wasn't worth it. I need something bigger. So I'll let you keep it for a while." I tried to sound arrogant yet the longer I spoke, the more it sounded like I handing him the belt on a silver platter. He smirked seeing straight through my act.

"Y'know what? I'm glad I came in here before. Now I can get to know the real you." He patted my shoulder before turning to let himself out of the locker room. "We should hang out soon. Get to know each other better, no matter how the storyline goes." He didn't stop to look at me. He walked right on out the room not even giving me the chance to turn him down or accept. I couldn't help but smirk and shake my head.

"You did that on purpose Daniel." I whispered to myself, pulling off the rest of my clothes. I couldn't believe it. Just 24 hours ago not even in my sweetest dreams could I imagine Daniel and I as friends. This is all it took… Maybe Trish isn't so bad after all. I should thank her someday… Or not.

. . .

"You did WHAT!" Trish yelled at the top of her lungs. I couldn't help but flinch at her high pitched yell. "Daniel, how could you?" she shook her head sounding more disappointed than a pregnant teen's mother. The look on her face didn't help either. She looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked.

"Trish c'mon. I talked it all over with Mike! He told me he pretty much already knew you weren't actually dating me. Besides, he also told me he still wasn't interested in you and having someone else with you didn't change a damn thing. We can still do it to fool John…" I tried to convince her but it didn't look like see was going for it.

"No. I should just tell him straight forward. It seems to get a better response. He probably isn't falling for it either anyway." She huffed out a heavy breath, hiding her face behind her hands, not wanting to be seen at all. I bet she wished she could curl into a ball and disappear and that made my stomach go sour. I hated seeing her like this.

"Want me to come with you? Make it a little better?" I offered from across the room, arms crossed and back against the wall. She, of course, refused.

"I've gotta handle this by myself. Once and for all." She lifted her head, standing tall with her arms straight at her sides. "I'll be back."

"Tell me how it goes!" I shouted after her, watching her drag herself out the door. "Damn Trish and her fucking plans."

Trish walked through the semi-crowded halls getting waves and cheerful hellos from crew and wrestlers alike. She returned them gracefully but had too big of a focus at the moment: Find Cena's personalized room. And thanks to a kind and starstruck lighting guy, she finally found it tucked away but somehow so obviously there. The blond Canadian paced back and forth from the nervous tingle in her stomach but in a 'go for it' burst of bravery; she finally balled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door that read 'John Cena' in big bold letters. After a few moments of silence, she was ready to assume he wasn't there and high tail it out of there. But alas, the door creaked with a tired, deep, and worn

"Hello?" Trish's breath got caught up in her throat but he didn't seem to notice. In a group setting, like at the club weeks ago, she could hold herself in a conversation with John. But alone, she was as nervous as a virgin on their first date.

"H-H-H-Hi." She squeaked out nervously. "I guess I just wanted to….to…uhm talk."

"Oh…Oh Trish hi." His voice seemed to perk up a bit tempting him to open the door a little wider. "You wanna talk? About what?" She couldn't help but notice that he was still shirtless and had only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist to his name. Perhaps fresh from the shower after a match? She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Kinda hard to get out there b-but….y'know how Creative put Daniel and me together in a storyline to sorta give him a push? Well….we're just…."

"Together? Dating, I know I'm…." he paused, looking towards the ground with a short frown like the proper words would appear there. "Happy for you guys. I won't try anything." He chuckled slightly before his lips returned to a frown. Trish's eyes widened automatically, instantly recognizing the look and tone. Silent jealousy.

"Yeah, yeah!" Just thought I'd let you in on it, y'know not wanting to leave you in the dark." She gloated, laying it on as thick as she could.

"Gee, how sweet of yah." He said, just barely audibly. "Well, I should probably get back to what I was doing…."

"Me too!" she lied, a bit too giddy. "See yah 'round!" she backed away from the door before turning around to head back the way she'd come. He tugged at his lip with his teeth, closing the door behind himself gently as to not wake his guest.

"What the hell was that John?" The legend killer muttered in what John thought was his sleep. Randy was still in the same position he'd left him in and his eyes were still shut.

"Nothing babe. Gooo back to sleeeeep." He tested the waters, still having not moved an inch from the door.

"Bullshit John. I heard how you spoke to her. Full of hidden hatred and jealousy for the Daniel kid." Randy opened his eyes but only halfway. He kept calm which didn't surprise John. Randal, he didn't have anger problems like everyone thought. He just didn't like to be fucked with. "You still like her." Not a question but a statement. He sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "After all this time…"

"But after all this time, I found that I'm in love with you. So stop worrying." Cena pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up John. I saw how you even looked at them on the fucking plane. I won't let her take you from me!" John finally understood all the sudden aggression and even vengeful attitude in Randy's deceivingly calm tone.

"Look. Baby. I _love_ you. That's something she'll never take from you, okay?" He moved closer with each word, resting his forehead against Randy's with the word 'love' still heavy on his tongue. And yes, oh yes, he did mean it. They didn't have to say it all the time for it to have the same effect as when they first admitted it to each other.

"Fuck you. You always know what to fucking say to make me forget why I was ever mad." I hate that and you know it." He smiled bitterly, his entire body relaxing instantly.

"To be fair, you said that you liked it too." The northerner smirked while Randy rolled his eyes. Randy loved John just as much as he loved Randy even though to some, they had some damn odd ways of showing it. Deep down, they honestly knew that no one would even tear them apart.

Trish exploded back into Daniel's dressing room with a wicked smile across her face.

"Its back on. Its still so on."


	13. Wait What?

**Hear me out guys. I have an EXTREMELY valid reason for leaving you guys hanging...for like two months. You readers out there were constantly on my mind during my absence/disappearance/whatever you'd like to call it. My internet got shut off. Yup, that's right. They shut that shit DOWN. Anyway, I've got two..three? Yes, three treats. One, this is a pretty long update considering my standards. I was impressed sooooo….hopefully you are too. Two) A new story featuring Cody coming your way soon… probably tomorrow.. Three) A new story featuring…no I want that to be a surprise. Nevertheless, ANOTHER NEW STORY….ON THE SAME NIGHT! GASP. Possible Four) I might update my other story Forbidden Love: The Heart's True Desire tomorrow as well for those here who read it. And if you don't, check it out! And if you don't check it out… well that's okay too cause you read this! :D REVIEW REPLIES GO! **_**Bourtonfreak13- **_**Let me start by saying, I lovelovelove your reviews. It loves you too! Haha, dani is pretty cute. Next = now! Be more excited than ever! :D Yeah, Trish is really…quite oblivious to how terrible her actions truly are. But I bet she's super neat in real life! I shall keep up the amazingness as long as you do my superbawesomatical friend :3 Ugh, Drew's eyes give me a lady boner. (yes, I just said that). **_**IsidoraAngst- **_**Yes to all of this. But keep in mind, our Daniel simply likes Mikey as a friend and is oblivious to Michael's emotions. Here is the more. I really hope you like! **_**Melissamizanin- **_**:O I GOT A MIZ QUOTE. You dunno how good that makes me feel! I'm sorry for the withdrawal but I'm back! :D P.S.- I still love the name you have. _Angel-_ Aren't they the cutest! There is more Diz (Daniel and Miz, my unofficial name for their pairing) to come! **_**Amanda- **_**Yes! You are my 50****th**** review! I never thought I'd get that far. And also thank you for the compliment! You get something special. Keep reading below. **_**PmYuna-**_** Why hello there! I believe you are new to this magical realm! Haha, had to say it, sorry for the dorkiness. And excellent, I'm so glad you love it! Keep coming back for more.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY AMANDA WHO GAVE THIS STORY ITS 50****th**** REVIEW! THANK YOU AMANDA! 3**

"I don't understand. How did you become friends with him? I hate him. YOU hate him! Remember?" Alex tried to convince me but all I did was stare at him. You could tell he was really upset so I really had to choose my words carefully.  
"Alex. Things change. A lot of things change in the WWE. You just gotta get use to it. Nothing is predictable." I put down my bag by the door of our room. Now, I know what everyone must be thinking. 'Miz, you don't have your own room! You swore you'd get your own room!' Yeah, well, I swear a lot of things. Besides, I couldn't just ditch my apprentice. I'm not cold and cruel. I know how he gets.  
"But how am I supposed to hate him if you don't? It won't make sense!" He stood from his bed throwing his arms out in confusion. I raised an eyebrow, rotating to glare at him. The answer was obvious.  
"Then….don't….hate him?" I squinted out of slight annoyance and frustration. What was so hard to get about that?  
"It's sort of hard to not hate him now. It's been so long."  
"Alex, you have to realize that I need friends to be happy just like anyone else." I shrugged off his stare and headed for the mini-fridge.  
"But I thought I was the only friend you needed…"  
"Hmm?" I looked over from the fridge, pausing my search.  
"Nothing. Forget it."

"Michelle, you can't be serious." Layla groaned, shaking her head. "I'm not going."  
"C'mon Layla. I got Cody to go out with you so the least you can do is return the favor." McCool pushed the younger diva out the door guiding her to the arranged date.  
"Michelle, I'm tired. I'm surprised that you even got me in these clothes." Her plans were to lay down and get some rest after a long day of running around backstage helping everyone else out. Can you say heart of gold?  
"Don't complain. This'll definitely push that little loser outta your mind for good!" Lay El know exactly who she meant and it only made her frown. Why couldn't she just accept them?

Layla's from still hadn't disappeared by the time they entered the club. She was wrong in her assumption that all the other superstars would be at home or in their rooms sleeping. They were scattered across the dance floor, bar, and VIP lounge.  
"Here we are!" The blonde diva squealed. Cody Rhodes looked from his drink, a smile gracing his face as his eyes settled on the blondie.  
"Michelle, you look great!" he shouted over the music before noticing Layla behind her, looking off toward the dance floor. "You too Layla!" Layla's eyes snapped back to him before she shrugged passively.  
"Yeah, thanks." She muttered taking a seat in the booth while her partner thanked him with a smile.  
"Play nice now Lay El!" she said with a wave, disappearing into the crowd.  
"Yeah, whatever." The night went on awkwardly but neither seemed to mind completely. Layla spend her time playing with her skirt's hemming and stitching while Cody fiddled with his now empty glass.  
"I'm sorry." He eventually whispered in her ear with a sad look in his eyes. She yawned into the back of her hand in response before resting her head in it.  
"What're you talking about?" she mouthed, tilting her head toward him.  
"Oh no! You're bored! Please don't tell Michelle. I told her I'd do this for her and that you'd have the best night ever!" he rambled nervously.  
"What'd she threatened to do, like, cut your balls off or something? Loosen up. Why are you so concerned with making 'Chelle upset?" she sat up curiously, stretching out her back. "Do you even like me? Do you even wanna be here?"  
"Of course I like you Michelle!" his hand flew to his mouth as his jaw dropped and the words leapt from his tongue. Layla's doe eyes widened before she smirked cheekily. "Wait, that's not what I meant Layla. Of course I wanna be here."  
"It's so obvious now! You like Michelle! Why didn't I catch on before?" She asked herself with a triumphant smile. "And you'd do anything to keep her happy."  
"Okay. Okay, fine. You caught me." He sighed, letting a sense of relaxation and relief over take him. "Just don't tell her okay?" he pleaded, his pale blue eyes piercing into her.  
"I won't. I promise. Truth is, I like someone else too." She admitted, trading secret for secret. "Not that there's anything wrong with you. You're a great, attractive, and charming guy. You're just not my guy." He shook his head with a chuckle.  
"I understand Lay. Thank you so much." She reached over, tugging him into a hug.  
"Get your girl Cody." He smiled and nodded, releasing her from his grasp.  
"Get your guy." He paused noticing the dark circles beneath her eyes. "And some rest." She laughed and kissed his cheek, waving goodbye before weaving through the crowd, out the door and into a cab. She knew she'd get hell for this but that wasn't her top priority. She'd deal with that when the moment came.

"Layla! What're you doin' back so soon!" Michelle screeched when their room door was shoved open by the lady Brit.  
"What're you doing back so soon?" Layla echoed the question, convinced that she'd be back before Michelle. "I thought you were 'mingling.'"  
"It got boring." She brushed off the question with a shrug. She huffed, remembering where Layla had just come from. "Tell me all about it!"  
"What?" Layla asked stripping off her party clothes in exchange for shorts and an oversized t-shirt.  
"The _date_! Tell me about the date."  
"Oh! Uh, well. He was very nice but I'm not interested in him nor anyone else. Besides, I think his heart belongs to someone else." She spoke softly, pacing about the room as she explained.  
"Well…okay fine Lay! But I'm sorry. If he doesn't think you're better than some bimbo, then he's blind and dumb. You're FLAWLESS." Lay cracked a grin. She had no idea how someone could be so harsh on themselves.

"Trish, I don't understand. One minute, you're off to tell him how you really feel and the next, you're back in character. What's up with that?" Daniel complained calmly while she looked like an all new and improved Trish.  
"Danny. I just need your help a little while longer." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it desperately. "Just a little."  
"But Mikey – Michael will think I'm a liar." Daniel frowned softly looking away from her needing gaze.  
"Who cares?" She muttered harshly, yanking her hand away. But when he turned back to look at her, she found it very evident that he, in fact, did care. "You can tell him. I'm sure he'll understand." He shook his head before resting it in his hands. Trish was a fucking handful.  
"Do I have any other real option?" he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts for Michael's name. "Michael Mizanin." He mumbled under his breath, making a mental note to change that later. An idea sprang into his head forcing him to snap the phone shut with a smirk. "No Trish. **We** can tell him."  
"Oh what're you talking about now Daniel?" The United States champion shook his head, smiling just a bit before capturing her wrist and tugging her about the room to gather the last of their belongings, then exit the arena altogether. "Daniel! What is this about! You know I hate being manhandled!" she slipped into the passenger seat watching him throw their bags in the backseat and get behind the wheel. He pulled off the parking lot with a screech and smirk.  
"You're coming with me to tell Mike everything and when I say everything. I mean EVERYTHING."  
"What? Why can't you do it on your own? I don't want to go!" she shrieked, pounding her fists on the arm rests beside her with every word.  
"At this point, Trish, I don't give a flying fuck about your wants." She gasped at his blunt tone, completely caught off guard. "I've been doing everything you ask of me. All I need is this one **little** thing." The female Canadian glared at him but he kept his eyes forward, focused on the road.  
"And why exactly, do you care so damn much all of a sudden Danny?" the blonde spat at him lowly. His eyes broadened slightly when he realized he didn't know why he cared so much. He couldn't give her an answer. He just **did **care. But he wouldn't let her win or he'd never get his way.  
"Michael needs someone he can trust. If he doesn't know about this whole thing from both of us, he'll never trust me. He'll think I lied about everything." He clarified forcefully. She gawked at him but did not reply. He couldn't tell if it was only for a few seconds or a few minutes because to him it felt like an eternity. She shifted in her seat, moving to stare out the window.  
"Fine." She huffed before noticing they were already parked in the hotel lot. He grinned and drew her into his tight grasp.  
"Thanks" he muttered kindly, truly appreciating it. She shrugged, not wanting to really speak of it. They took off toward the hotel, Daniel more so than Trish, walking with purpose. They moved through the lobby swiftly, approaching the front desk with a grin. "What's Al Daniel's room number?" he asked quietly, leaning closer to the shorter and freshly alert worker.  
"Uh…Al Daniel. Let me look that up…" she turned to the computer, clacking away at the keys.  
"Al Daniel?" Trish whispered in question, eyebrow raised.  
"Mike's fake name he uses for when he registers anywhere a fan may find him. At least I think it is, I'm not so sure. That's what it was when he was my pro so I just – "  
"Room 483" the hostess announced seemingly proud that she'd found the room in question.  
"Thank you Miss. I'm extremely grateful." He thanked her with a subtle wink. The girl giggled pulling her bottom lip with her teeth.  
"The fuck are you? Alberto Del Rio?" Trish huffed with a roll of the eye whilst they made their way towards the elevator.  
"Shut up Trishy." Before he knew it he was in front of room 483 with Trish close behind.  
"Well, here we are." She mumbled and he could tell she just wanted him to go on with it. "Knock. On. The door."  
"Alright, alright. I just need a second." He shivered closing his eyes to breathe. He was more nervous than a virgin moments before sex. He raised his fist and knocked exactly three times.  
"Just a second!"

After our odd conversation, Alex went down to the gym to 'work off some steam'. Perhaps he was a little jealous. Just a little. I smiled when a thought popped into my head. Finally alone…finally alone..what am I gonna do? I didn't get this opportunity often but I knew not to just let it go by like it was nothing! I plopped on my bed and thought for a moment. Then my mind turned where it turned to most. Daniel. My heat fluttered and I smiled sheepishly. _Daniel is my friend. _My mind whispered and I nodded. Friend, oh yeah. But I still desired so much more. I hooked my thumbs under the hems of the shorts I'd slipped into when we arrived to our room long ago. I shoved them off and proceeded to grasp my pleasure but stopped to stare at my thighs. I almost lost the will to go on then and there. Groaning, I ran my fingers across the straight, thin and caramel colored cuts. They were old and faded, from back in those dark, blurry high school nights. I sat Indian style to study them further. There were thirteen… no twenty-four. Ten of them were lined up really neatly with five on each inner thigh. Then there was this little star I put at the top of my right thigh, near my hip. I think that was the night I wanted to doodle. My eyes ran over the messy, unorganized assortment of scars and I waited for the story and reasoning behind it to come, but it never did. My mind went blank. Was it really that long ago? I stared harder at the deepest, darkest scar and the memory burst into my brain and flooded my senses. I never had the chance to prevent it. It played like a movie through my head. The night my mom died. _That _night. _Locked inside John's guest bathroom. So dead inside. So numb. I wanted to feel. I needed to feel. That was the first night I turned to pain. I'd found a razor in the bathroom drawer and smashed it beneath my foot to collect the sharp metal blades. I gasped and it almost felt like I was suffocating, choking on air. The first cut hurt. It burned. But the blood and the pain that seeped through showed me I was still alive. I was still with the living. So I just kept slashing…_ A tiny drop of water hit the beginning cut. I squinted and brought my hand to my cheek. Wet. I was crying. Wiping the tears away, I noticed something that I'd never thought about before. When I first started seeing Drew, I hid them how I did from the rest of the world while I was in the ring. Makeup. But as time went on and I got suspended I stopped caring enough to hide them. Drew either never saw the scars or completely ignored them. Couldn't blame him if he had, I did too. I ignored them so much that I'd almost forgotten about them. My jaw clenched and I grasped my thighs roughly, closing my eyes while I shuddered. Why am I so fucking broken? The mood was gone and I let myself fall apart. The easy way out. Closing your eyes and saying goodnight to everything and everyone, one last time. Why did that sounds so comforting? I was thrown from my thoughts by a hard thud at my door.  
"Just a second!" I croaked out before tugging my shorts up and flinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I jogged to the door, though it wasn't far off anyway. I pushed the handle down and pulled it letting the door fly open and displayed my best 'I'm okay' face.  
"Michael." Daniel spoke softly, smiling like crazy. "What's up buddy?" My eyes widened before I readjusted to respond.  
"Oh y'know. Just hanging." I wasn't just about to feature you in my fantasy for jacking off or anything.  
"Nice. So, you gonna let us in?" Us? Trish peered from behind him and groaned.  
"Yeah, hi." She greeted like she was forced.  
"Hi." I returned, scoffing with the same dry and disdained attitude. I wasn't about to act excited to see her. Why was she here? What did she want? "I still don't like any divas, bee-tee-doubleyah." I reminded her as rudely as I could.  
"Oh ha ha. Like I fucking care anymore fatty." She shoved her way inside after a gasp escaped my mouth.  
"Did you just call me fat! I'll have you know that – "  
"Look drama queens, we're not here to quarrel. We have something to discuss with you Mike." I turned my attention to Daniel, grinning slightly.  
"Okay.. Shoot.." Daniel sauntered inside and I closed the door behind him.  
"Well, you know how I told you we were pretending to be together to get you jealous?" he asked using his hands to talk with small gestures. Another tiny fact on Daniel.  
"Yeah. So? I also remember how it failed miserably." I muttered glancing at Trish. She pressed her tongue against her cheek and I flipped her off with a chuckle.  
"She wants to keep doing it…for different purpose." My smile fell but I shrugged like it was nothing. "Okay. Why're you telling me?" I asked defensively and I started to debate if I really wanted to know in the first place.  
"Since we're friends now, I thought it'd be nice to uh…fill you in."  
"So you didn't think he was a big fat liar." Trish added in taking a seat on the double bed that happened to belong to Alex. Alex… I heard the door click open and in he came. How long had I been staring at those scars?  
"The hell is he doing here?" His tone was low and dripped with hatred, per usual. He'd barely noticed Trish.  
"We were about to engage in a three-way. Would you like to join and make it a foursome?" Trish interjected sarcastically.  
"Maybe we should just take this to the balcony. Play nice Lexi." I took Daniel's arm into my hand and heaved him toward the double doors, leaving Trish and Alex alone.  
"Lexi?" she smirked and shook her head, feeling a shift in the bed as he plopped down at the foot of it. "Sounds like you're a pet."  
"It's just a nickname." Alex defended aggressively.  
"Easy there puppy, I'm only joking. Seems you've taken a disliking to my little bud though." She pointed out wittily while he kicked off his shoes.  
"Didn't know Mike was exactly your cup of tea either." She opened her mouth to counter but instead was silenced by his next question. "Why are you here?" She crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Good question. I guess 'cause Daniel wanted me to be. But look…something odd is going on here. You're around Mike a lot. I'm around Daniel a lot. So why don't we get to the bottom of this?"  
"Are you saying we should spy on them?" He questioned dryly thought it didn't seem too bad of an idea to him.  
"You said it, not me." She noted quickly, putting out her hand to seal the arrangement. "Deal?" her eyebrows raised with intrigue knowing he couldn't refuse. Michael would be out of her life, Daniel out of his. It was what folks call a win-win.  
"Deal." He whispered, grasping her hand delicately. "Once we figure it out, we'll get them out of each others lives for good."


	14. Your Plan Sucks

**Damn… we're one chapter away from the fifteenth chapter. I feel like that's a landmark or something. I can't remember the word for it. But landmark isn't the one I wanted to originally use. Either way, it's special. At least to me. REVIEW REPLIES AHOY! **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** Hopefully Daniel can give him that hug he needs ;D Yeah Alex just oozes possessive cutes all over the place. XD Trish is pretty diabolical but Alex is going along with it all! LOL the nicknames are my favorite! Yessss superbawesomatical friend hooooo! Haha yes, I love those two words. Lady. Boner. **_**IsidoraAngst-**_** Ahh! I was hoping someone would say it! Yep, Cody likes Michelle and Layla still desperately wants Kaval (I so miss Kaval). Trish and Alex are detectives right now so yeah, there's still tons going on. I'm glad you're still reading! :) I hope this update is soon enough. I'll try to keep them coming as often as possible. **_**PmYuna-**_** Mizzy just fits so well with angst it's just perfect! Awh! That's so magical! I feel wonderful :'D thank you! **_**Amanda-**_** Yes! No, no thank you for the 50****th**** update. I'm so very happy. Trish is just a meanie who wants to get her way. Hints the whole spying thing. Haha. Who knows what they'll find? ;D **_**melissamizanin-**_** they'll be hanging around each other for quite some time now. And thank you! I'll try my very best to keep it up! **_**Angel-**_** I feel like I should've said that somewhere. I'm so delighted that you still love it after all this time. Yeah, they're pretty damn sneaky like that.**

So I told Daniel I'd go along with it. So sue me. The hardest part about the plan to find believable to me was that I was actually able to convince Alex to join in on it too. Maybe he's coming around to liking Daniel. Maybe things are gonna work out. We all were actually headed to the arena to get ready for RAW. When we pulled up we were all still laughing at Alex's nickname while he pouted.  
"Oh shut up! Maybe we should give you a nickname, Trishy!" Alex shouted trying to take the teasing and focus from himself. Everyone stopped for a couple seconds before bursting into another fit of laughter. Once entering the arena, I agreed to walk with Trish and Daniel to drop Trish off by the Diva's locker room. Alex went off to go find ours.  
"So… you're really okay with this Mikey?" Daniel asked cheekily. I nodded, proud to be a part of the plan. Maybe not so much the plan as the group. A group I could call my own.  
"Yeah and I'm sorry for being so harsh on you." I blushed and glanced away, ignoring the guilt that overcame me.  
"Don't sweat it. It's with the wind." Daniel flicked his wrist back and grinned, so I did too.  
"Mike?" I heard Trish speak up after a long silence. She hadn't spoken since Alex left. "I think I owe you an apology too. I tried to hurt you and that was very vain of me." I gave her a once over and shrugged.  
"It's nothing Trish. I swear." She smiled and I legitimately forgave her. Who am I to judge?  
"Well, I'm off. Thanks guys!" She walked on the rest of the way and disappeared behind a door after sending back a wave.  
"That reminds me, I have to scurry off too. I've got a meeting with some higher-ups. See you later man." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and I smirked in reply.  
"Yeah. See yah." I whispered watching him go until he was out of view. I leaned against a wall and I knew I was unsteady. I began to wonder if I could honestly handle spending more time with Daniel without cracking under the pressure. Why does this happen?  
"Care to explain what the hell is going on Michael?" I jumped and looked around for the voice's owner.  
"Morrison?" I whispered before stepping from the wall. "Where are you?" If I was Morrison, where would I be? I looked higher thinking altitude was my best guess. There sat the 'Shaman of Sexy' in all his glorified wonder atop the prop boxes backstage. Some people never change. "I'm guessing you saw all that then?" He wouldn't look at me and I don't know if that bothered me the most.  
"Answer the question Michael." He spoke sternly, back against the wall. If there was one thing John hated, it was not knowing.  
"Come down and look me in my eyes." I insisted, crossing my arms. Two flips, a twirl and spin later, I was staring Johnny Mo in the face.  
"Talk" where the hell to begin?  
"Remember on the plane? How we thought they were so into each other?" Before I knew it, I'd spilled everything. The meeting before and after our Survivor Series match. Daniel coming to my room with Trish. How Trish tried to make me jealous. How she also tried to make Cena jealous. How she wanted to get Cena back. How Alex somehow even agreed to take part.  
"How did the flunkey find out before me?" John whined making me laugh. "Anyway, none of this will work, you know. Except maybe you and Daniel. Cena won't go back to her."  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.  
"What, you mean you don't know?" I saw him sneer at knowing something I didn't.  
"What? What do you know?"  
"It's nothing really. I just know it won't work." Just let it go Michael. This isn't very new with you and Johnny.  
"So has Daniel been down under yet? He's obviously into you." Morrison joked while we roamed aimlessly.  
"What? No! John it's not like that. We're just friends." He voiced nothing but his face screamed 'yeah, right'.  
"Well…Mikey there's something I've been meaning to tell you for years." His tone grew deathly serious. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" I'd hoped he wasn't about to tell me that due to the circumstances of the current situations, we couldn't be friends. I'd just gotten him back.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you at the end of summer before high school." I softened and chuckled, shaking my head.  
"You couldn't help that. Your dad's business transferred him back to California." I dismissed his apology, thinking nothing of the reasoning behind it.  
"You had a really hard time in high school without me there. It's partly my fault." I frowned, shaking my head again.  
"It's fine. I don't blame you. I just missed you is all." It was true; I missed him more than he probably missed the sunshine and surfing of California when he moved the first time.  
"The cutting. Did you…keep doing that? Are the scars gone?" I solidified in my place. I felt like my legs were rooted to the ground.  
"H-How did you know?" I stuttered, feeling my throat tighten considerably.  
"Because I'm not stupid, Mike. I notice the littlest changes about you. You never could get things by me." He spoke lowly and I shivered nervously. "Please don't lie to me Michael."  
"I did it through high school. I've been thinking of starting up again." I've been thinking of ending it all. He could probably see right through me and my hidden message but I didn't have the courage to go on and say it.  
"If things get really bad or even near it, you come to me. You got that?" John raised his eyebrows and I chuckled agreeing by his conditions. It was nice to know that he still genuinely cared. Sometimes it took a bit more convincing. We parted ways even though I really didn't want to. But I guess that's a part of life. Living with things you don't want to accept. But whatever, I'm too tired to think all that great. I was so giddy last night that I only got about two, maybe two and a half hours of sleep. Now I was left to wander the mostly empty halls searching for whatever room they designated to be mine. I patted my pockets down and frowned to myself. I gave Alex my phone to plug in when he found the room. Fucking shit. Right when I was about to lose all hope and pray for a miracle, Randy turned a corner bumping into me. I stumbled back and parted my lips letting some unrecognizable sound pass through them.  
"Mike. Are you lost or something?" he could see the worry in my eyes. I knew he could. I nodded, embarrassed, and he pointed from the way he'd come. "Make a left then quick right, you should be fine. They put most of the singlet or coupled up superstars rooms near each other and that's where mine is so... I can only assume." He began to walk on but stopped a bit into his step. "Mike?"  
"Yeah Randy?" I paused and turned only to face the back of his head.  
"Would you happen to know where the Diva's locker room is?" His words were smooth but acidic so I didn't play dumb.  
"Six hallways down and swing a right from the entrance."  
"Thank you." He voiced almost cheerfully now and I couldn't help but wonder how someone's mood could change that fast. Whatever. His problem was with a Diva, not I.


	15. Bitch

**Please don't yell at me for being so fucking late. I've already beat myself up enough! *activate puppy dog face now* I'm sincerely sorry! Let's try to consider all of my updates gifts for the holidays? Review replies? **_**Angel-**_** (: Despite all my lateness, you've stuck through it all! Thank you. I like the quartet too. Too bad half of them are scheming. **_**Kaibajoey1-**_** I can't believe it took me this long to update! So we're even. Haha. I'm thrilled that you love it! Miz had enough of taking everyone else's shit so he just had to finally stick up for himself. Yeah, it's painfully slow for me.. but I'm happy you enjoy it! I'm glad TCoMH has you as its newest fan! :D **_**Amanda**_**- Trish just does not know what she's getting herself into. Miz usually stays in control but around Daniel it just falls apart. **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** I fucking love that nickname! Johnny Mo. Hella cute. LOL Mizington! Lady boner is my favorite phrase. Use it as often as you like! **_**IsidoraAngst-**_** JoMo knows all. Randy is very…..protective.**

_This bitch has some fuckin' nerve. _Randy thought to himself. _How dare she? How dare! _Obviously, Randy was upset. No, not upset. Furious. Infuriated. He turned the corners sharply, never straying from his path. All at once, he was fuming outside of the Diva's locker room, pacing back and forth. "First things first Randy. Calm down, approach this with some type of class." He spoke to himself lowly before knocking on the door lightly.

"Whooo is it?" A random voice screamed from beyond the thin barrier.

"I need to speak to Trish!" Randy grunted, not in the mood for games at all.

"O-Oh. Okay Randy." Silence captured the halls and he stepped back from the door waiting patiently. Trish poked her head out the door moments later and raised an eyebrow while Randy smirked eagerly.

"Randy? Uh..hey. What's up?" Trish stepped out of the locker room, resting her back on the doorframe.

"Trish. Hi. Just thought maybe we could catch up. You know. Chat a bit."

"Yeah, well, I'm a little bust so, you know. Perhaps later?" Randy furrowed his eyebrows and fought every nerve in his body just to not scoff at her obvious brush of.

"Oh believe me. This won't take long. We don't even have to go anywhere." He put on his prettiest grin back on and held back laughter when she nodded nervously. "So, I'm glad to hear you're back. Very glad to hear about what creative wants to do with you. But listen. My – Our little Jonathan is a very, very, very dear friend to me. So I'm gonna say this just once. Don't try to make him jealous. Don't try to get him back. Back off and leave him the fuck alone. Let it be Trish. I wouldn't want to see such a pretty little Diva getting hurt." She squinted, taking a step towards Randy.

"Is that a threat, Orton? I don't take real kindly to threats." Now, he could no longer contain his fit of laughter and he shook his head, shrugging inertly.

"Not a physical one. But hey, take it as you want. I honestly could not fucking care less. Just stay out of Johnny's way and nothing will happen to anyone." The Canadian crossed her arms angrily and challenged him further.

"Yeah and if I do continue?" His smile faded leaving behind an icy glare and sharp frown.

"If you go on so help me God, I will –"

"Problem here, Randy?" The Viper turned around to see Alex and Triple H standing there arrogantly. HHH stood like a very busy man on top of business but Alex stood with the arrogance of a child who'd just ratted someone out and a man with a plan.

"Not at all. Just letting Trish in on some important information. So remember that Trish, alright?" He walked away but lingered long enough to hear her response.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." By the tone he could just tell she'd rolled her eyes but he didn't care enough to go back. He just hoped his warning would be heeded. But he wouldn't hesitate to rip her ass to shreds.

"Randy. What did you do?" John bellowed standing over a sitting Randy in his personal room.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Randy batted his eyelashes innocently, looking up from his iPhone.

"Randy. You are not stupid. Don't play dumb." John huffed, folding his arms to get the point across that he wasn't joking – for once.

"What do you mean? I've been here all day!" Randy lied, setting his phone aside and folding his arms like he was astonished that he was being accused of such a thing.

"You went to the Diva's locker room. You threatened her. And don't you dare try to tell me you didn't. Natalya told me everything." Randy cursed himself and Natalya all the same, groaning.

"Why do you even care about her god damn it!" Randy's outburst startled John, but he recovered from his shock quickly knitting his eyebrows in wonder.

"What are you getting at Ran-doll?" Randy twitched knowing his love was trying to get under his skin.

"You know good and damn well what I mean Jonathan." He growled lowly, pulling himself from his spot on the couch. "If you don't care about her then why in the hell would it matter if I confronted her or not?"

"Because I don't fucking want confrontation of ANY kind. Especially unnecessary confrontation. She isn't trying anything Randy!" John stood his ground wholeheartedly but Randy wouldn't have it.

"Bullshit! She's a succubus bitch! She's so fucking greedy and thinks she can have you whenever she damn well pleases." Randy's breathing grew deeper out of habit so he stopped, closed his eyes, and whispered. "I know she does John. The way she looks at you. That's how I looked at you before you knew how I felt. The way I still look at you."

"That's no reason to go threaten her Randy. And maybe I do still care. It's not easy to just drop feelings at the snap of a finger." The Saint Louis superstar's eyes broadened and he felt the sharp tug in his heart.

"Oh yeah? Well I can feel too, John." He was never the type to show his soft side when he wasn't around his family. John knew that. So why didn't he seem to care? "But obviously, that doesn't matter to you anymore." His face was stony and his body standoffish when John finally started to realize what exactly he'd just done.

"Randy, wait. Of course I care." The Legend Killer just pushed past the Cenation leader, gathering his iPhone and whatever else he'd brought. "Don't do this."

"I didn't." Grey-blue eyes were even void of any type emotion, just as his words bounced off the walls flatly. "You did." He moved to the door and opened it, slipping out to find the regular locker room and join the other wrestlers there. He left John standing there in the middle of the dressing room more alone, confused, and regretful than ever.

* * *

Adam couldn't take it anymore. His conscious screamed at him and he missed his rightful place in bed beside Kaitlyn. So there he stood, outside her hotel room.

"Kaitlyn? Will you hear me out, please?" He didn't receive a reply to his plea. The Rated R Superstar sighed, turning his back on the door, resting against it. "C'mon Kait." The door gave way forcing Adam to fall back, his head hitting the ground as hard as the door was pulled open itself. "God damn it!"

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn's voice called above him dryly and stale. Her nose scrunched slightly disdained. Adam opened his eyes to find her staring down at him and he couldn't help but grin.

"You left something." He chuckled holding his hand out for assistance. She rolled her eyes and turned on heel, walking back into her small room.

"My sanity, I know." She huffed harshly, taking a seat on the right side of the bed. Adam hoisted himself up and shut the door slowly.

"No." He sat at the corner of the left side of the bed. "Your book." He tossed the thick, hardback read of her supposed favorite series. "It was nice."

"It's a classic, one of my favorites. Of course it was nice." She stared at the blank television screen only catching her own reflection.

"Y'know that's not on right?" Adam leaned closer to her, smirking lightly. "Don't be this way."

"You ditched me. In an airport. I looked and felt a fool." Kaitlyn crossed her arms and glanced to Edge, shaking her head. "I was so embarrassed. I know I'm new and all but I'm still a fucking human. You have no reason to treat me like that."

"Kait. You know why I had to. Vickie she…she has more power than you know. You're just starting out." Adam tried to explain in hopes of calming her.

"Honestly Adam, I could not care less. I have the right to be with whomever I damn well choose. It's not my fault all her power hungry boyfriends come on to me." Her companion raised a brow and tipped his head low. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just…keep following my plan okay? I only want to do this for your safety." Kaitlyn gazed into his begging stare, which was always her own undoing.

"Fine." She pouted begrudgingly and distanced herself from him to grab the remote. "But if she stares daggers again, AJ and I will take her down!"

* * *

"Morrison? Are you in here?" Mike whispered after poking his head into the locker room. "Are you alone? We need to talk."


	16. Well, fuck

**Let me just start by saying I absolutely lovelovelove this chapter! Ohmygosh. Just…just go read. **_**IsidoraAngst- **_**Cena fucked himself big time and by the time he finally caught on it was much too later. It's okay, I completely understand. Don't worry, there's much more Mikey here. **_**PmYuna-**_** I know, I know I take forever. Trish is a very amusing element to me in this story. She… haha, you'll have to wait and see. **_**Amanda-**_** John and Randy MIGHT make up. Just a might at the moment. Vickie has her personal problems she's going through so who knows? **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** haha! Hooooo! She does need a punt! I hadn't even thought about that. And thank you! :D **_**Angel- **_**Randy is quite the beast yes? Oh, you'll lovelovelove this one.**

"You're so fucking nervous. You need to calm down. It's not like I don't already know all this stuff anyway. So you like him. What's the big deal?" Morrison stretched out across the bench, back bending like a cat's. What an odd man.

"That's not the point. It's how much I like him. It's overwhelming! It's scary!" Mike paced back and forth wondering why he just couldn't tell Daniel like he could tell John. "He's straight, straight as a damn line."

"Whatever. I'm sure he likes you too. The two of you are just much too oblivious to each other's emotions" John huffed, rolling his eyes annoyed. "Fucking idiots."

"Shut up John. You don't know what you're talking about. What am I suppose to do? Just walk up to him and let everything just flood outta me?"

"If that's what it takes, then yeah. I suppose so."

"You're insane."

"Why do you say that?" Morrison tilted his head to the side, honestly curious.

"Because I'd look like an idiot."

"Not more of an idiot than you already look." Mike threw John a glare shaking his head miserably.

"So I'm just supposed to pull him aside and say," Michael paused, tossing a hand in the air and putting on a mocking voice. "Daniel. I've fancied you ever since I first met you, I was just too much of an asshole to act properly about it and now that we're friends I had to let you know and risk making this entire friendship incredibly awkward."

"That was almost perfect. Now was that so hard? Just changed fancied to loved, take out risk, friendship can be replaced by relationship and awkward by…are you ready for this?" Morrison smirked in anticipation.

"What?" Mike muttered out halfheartedly John curled his index finger slowly, signing for Mikey to come closer. Reluctantly, Mike came to him, leaning down upon John's tug on his arm. "Really? You're gonna whisper? What are we, five years ol – "

"AWESOOOOOOOOOMMMMME!" Morrison yelled before falling back in a fit of laughter. "That was excellent!"

"Fuck you Johnny." Mike rubbed his ear, punching John in his arm when he got the chance, it didn't cease his chuckles but Mike couldn't care less.

"That was brilliant! Why oh why was no one else around to witness it!" Morrison shook his head in ridicule misery and slumped his shoulders with a heavy sigh.

"Whatever. C'mon, catering should be ready soon. Let's grab a bite." Mike took Johnny's hand, pulling him up quickly.

"Maybe Daniel will be there." The taller man teased, holding the door open for Mike.

"Fuck you, John." he murmured shuffling into the hall with Morrison in tow.

"Save the dirty talk for Danny, shall you?" Mike groaned pulling on a lopsided smile. John always won these things.

Alex peered from behind a row locker, making sure the coast was clear. When he saw he was indeed alone, he pulled out his phone, speed-dialing his partner-in-crime.

"Hello?" a feminine voice belonging to Trish called on the other end.

"I just struck gold. Meet me after the show tonight and I'll explain it all."

* * *

_ They showed it. I can't believe they showed the tape…on national television…Oh…my fuck. _Layla was pacing around backstage in a virtually empty Diva's locker room. LayCool was in the middle of a match against some newcomers who jokingly called themselves the Chickbusters when _it _flashed on the screen, stunning both flawless divas. Kaitlyn took advantage of the moment and rolled Layla up for the one-two-three. Before Layla could even register anything else, she took off and didn't look back. Everyone knew her secret and it was just a matter of time before she'd get hell for it. The locker room door creaked open, forcing her head up in a flinching move. She was expecting a yelling Michelle but instead she got a timid Kaitlyn.

"What're you doing here?" the question didn't contain malice but was soft and quiet, just barely above a whisper.

"I just…I knew you'd be really nervous and a bit frightened back here so I wanted to offer my support." AJ popped up behind Kaitlyn nodding her head shortly to show her own commitment. Layla was breathless, speechless. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until a splash of wetness fell on her shaky hand.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Both of you."

"You should tell him that you want to be with him now. So you both can be happy." AJ piped up gently, a bubbly disposition suddenly taking over.

"You're right. You are so right!" Layla wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and stood. Kaitlyn and AJ moved apart, allowing her to exit the locker room without difficulty. "Kaval! Kaval!" She shouted just as soon as she'd opened the door. After a couple of steps out, however, she found her run halted by a solid force making her bounce back from the impact. "Ow." She squeaked stretching out the word for effect.

"Mind explaining what the hell that was out there Layla?" the southern voice above her growled, striking her with a sudden realization.

"Oh, oh my god." The shorter paled, gapping at Michelle.

"Are you really seeing that fuckin' troll?" she scoffed, glaring down at the British girl. "Are you really that thick-headed?"

"Thick-headed? I'M THICK-HEADED? Are you KIDDING ME?" Layla nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe this. "And he's not a troll! He actually cares about me for who I truly am." She paused, looking down at the dark grey cement floor. "I think he may even love me."

"Oh come on Lay. Y'know, I just don't get you anymore. I set you up with that nice boy Cody and you just don't stick with a good thing."

"Maybe you should just let people be with whoever they choose and stop trying to live other peoples lives." Kaitlyn popped up behind Layla with AJ following closely.

"How about you mind your own damn business instead of getting in everyone else's alright home-wrecker?" Michelle squinted pointedly at the newer Diva but Kaitlyn wouldn't be intimidated.

"Back off, bitch. Learn all the facts to a story before opening your mouth, hmm?" AJ crossed her arms, impressed with how her friend stood her ground.

"This newbie giving you trouble Michelle?" Vickie appeared, arms locked with a fresh Dolph Ziggler.

"Actually I was just dealing with her. Come along Lay." Michelle snapped impatiently tugging at Layla's arm. Layla snatched herself up, backing away closer to AJ and Kaitlyn.

"No. I refuse. You're just so clueless Michelle!"

"Clueless? How am I clueless?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You set me up on a date with someone who is hopelessly in love with you. That's just about as clueless as someone can get!"

"That doesn't matter Layla. Being with someone who loves me is better than being with a nobody." Michelle, who was satisfied with her response, smirked to herself snidely.

"Do you even hear yourself? You sound ridiculous McCool." Kaitlyn ranted stepping forward to confront the menace.

"Maybe you should just stay out of other people's affairs huh Kaitlyn?" Dolph joked arrogantly poking his head past the tall Diva's shoulder.

"Easy Dolph. Don't let you mouth get you into something your ass can't get you out of." Kaitlyn did her best attempt at a growl which came off mostly cute rather that frightening.

"Hold you tongue Kaitlyn. I do have connections around here. You're lucky I let you get away with sleezing around with Dolph anyway." Vickie scoffed at the memory, turning away slightly.

"You know what? I'm done. You wanna know what really happened Vickie? You want to know who finished and started what? Dolph came on to ME Vickie. He shoved his tongue down MY throat. And it didn't end when you found out. It all fell through while he was in a drunken stupor. He confessed something me." She paused, debating internally on whether or not to reveal his darkest secret. "One night a while back, Dolph let Drew McIntyre fuck him senseless…and don't try to say you were drunk when he screwed you or any of the stupid shit because you and I both know you were of sober and clear mind and it happened more than once. When she finished, there wasn't an upright, closed jaw amongst the group. Dolph's face was a sickly pale while Vickie's was an impossible red.

"Wow." Layla mouthed keeping a long ongoing silence, pushing past a stunned Michelle with wide eyes. "I've got to get out of here and find Kaval." As Layla distanced herself from the group she could hear a soft whimper bouncing off the walls. Vickie tore her arm away from Dolph pushing him away roughly.

"Vickie, wait!"

"I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" she shrieked running into the Diva's locker room. Vickie hoped, prayed no one would follow but she didn't look back to check. In fact, she didn't stop until she made it to the restroom of the large space. She ran the water of the sink for a while just watching the fluid disappear down the drain for a while before finally deciding something. She cupped her hands and filled them with cool, refreshing water then brought it to her face, splashing it against the warm, tear-stained skin. Vickie gazed into her reflection's own eyes, wordlessly telling herself something she'd only ever heard others say before. She'd have to learn to love herself before anyone could receive her heart or give her their own.

**Remember the certain bleach blond from Chapter 10 (He Loves Me, Not)? Well there you go. ;D Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. No Turning Back

**Hello dear readers! I am back again. I apologize for the temporary leave but I had no control over it. But not a day went by that I did not think about this story and you lovely folks out there reading it. I saw the emails with all the reviews and they truly warmed my heart and even made me laugh from time to time. I love hearing what you guys think for it always makes my day. Unfortunately though, there has finally been a not so nice review which is perfectly okay. I understand not everyone will like what I write, this I accept. But the 'attack' (for lack of a better word I will call it an attack) that steered away from how I write and focused on those who read and review this story is completely intolerable. I won't respond to it in the regular review replies but instead at the end of this update. It is a bit vulgar (yeah, nothing new there from me, right?) and if you want to glance at it, be my guest. I highly doubt the person that posted the review will actually come back to look at it however for the life of me it couldn't be ignored. I just had to respond somehow and because they are anon this is the best I can do. Plus it felt good to get it off my chest. This chapter is going to focus on our usual main gang. I've got no beta so please forgive me for any mistakes you may come across. Thank you all so much for hanging in there with me through all the weird twists, turns, changes, and up and downs of this story. I truly appreciate it and hope you will stick around till the end of this story and this rest of my stories as well. There will be more to come but for now I've got my hands full with my four precious babies. Thanks again and I love you guys(: Review replies ACTIVATE. **_**Amanda-**_** I truly hope you don't think I've ignored your request. It actually pushed me to find a way to update faster. You can sit still now and read Ch. 17. Enjoy :D. **_**melissamizanin- **_**soon enough my dear, soon enough and thank you. **_**Kaibajoey1**_**- They are excellent best friends, yeah? Even after so long apart! That's true brotherly love. Kaitlyn had to do it. Had. To. Be. Done. **_**Angel-**_** Thank you very kindly Angel. More to come. **_**Amanda (again haha)- **_**Trish is just a bit misguided and Alex…well…Alex is Alex. They'll do whatever they can to meddle, y'know? Baha yeah Vickie is in a tough place while Dolph is a manwhore. Hot manwhore but manwhore nonetheless! **_**Bourtonfreak13- **_**Johnny is toooo cute! He just wants everyone to be happy. Layla is finally breaking free! *cue really horrible high school musical soundtracks* Pfft the Dolph and Drew thing was my favorite in that whole chapter. Kaitlyn rocks for dropping that bomb, just excellent. Honestly, at this point, I'm not sure where Vickie will end up. She's gonna be on a long road to recovery, I know that much. **_**IsidoraAngst- **_**I hope this chapter is even better. We'll see what happens to Vickie in the next one… maybe…no promises…I'll see what I can do.**

"So what you're telling me is Mike has a big lesbian crush on Daniel and you wanna exploit and use it for all it's worth?" Trish leaned back on the bench, arms folded tightly across her chest. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "That sounds so hurtful and diabolical." She tilted her head to look into Alex's eyes as he was standing above her and smiled. "Its genius and I love it." Alex smirked and nodded knowing she'd agree. "How do we do it?"

"Leave that to me. I heard enough to piece together a faux love letter that should turn Daniel off enough to keep them apart forever." Trish smiled thinking through the rest of her own plan to John in accordance with Alex's. If Daniel was too spaced out he wouldn't feel like taking part in the rest of her plan. She still needed him in her plan!

"I'm not sure Alex. Give me a little time to test the waters." Alex sat next to her leaving about a foot and a half of space between them.

"Take all the time you need. I'm gonna go start writing the letter so when the time comes we'll be ready. Think we can do this next week?" Trish nodded high-fiving Alex with an evil smirk.

"Why does being so bad feel soooo good?" She asked, leaning over to rummage through her bag. Alex shrugged, placing his hands behind his head.

"Because in the end you get what you want. Good people only get what they can, whatever is left behind." Alex was only a few steps away from retrieving his prize and being rid of Daniel.

"So where are our boys anyway? I haven't really seen Daniel since going over our little segment. It's been quiet." Trish was still elbow deep in her bag searching for her ever missing phone just to call her ever missing friend.

"Mike and his pest Jonathan were headed to the catering station but since I couldn't care less about Daniel, I haven't really been keeping tabs on him." The Canadian ceased her search and turned to stare at Alex.

"Careful now Alex, that's still my friend." Alex chuckled aloud lightly, almost as if in disbelief.

"I realize that. Mike is mine. I've sat back and listened to you talk trash about him so either I say whatever I damn well please or you shut your trap about Mike, your choice Stratus." Trish gapped at the younger and shook her head sharply.

"Look, I'm not sure who you think you are but I am Trish-fucking-Stratus. You are going to respect me." Alex smiled at her attempt to assert her alpha position and shrugged, looking forward.

"Oh, but I do! I respect your conniving, deceiving, and sneaky mind. You are a true genius. A mastermind at getting what you want no matter what it takes or who it hurts and baby that's beautiful. But you're gonna have to learn to return the respect and play nice with my Mike. We're in this together, just until the end." Alex stood and made way to leave, throwing a leer over his shoulder to her. There was no doubt in Trish's mind that Alex was headed to find Mike. She sat astonished, unable to believe all she'd heard. She could do whatever she wanted! Screw Alex! And screw Michael! Alex was lucky she still needed this to work and that she really, really didn't like Michael or she'd sell his ass out faster than he could even fathom. The sooner this was over, the better. She shoved her hand into her bag angrily, mumbling about how exactly the head bitch around here was and shoving her foot down a certain loud mouth's throat before clutching her phone in a death grip.

"About fucking time." She grumbled trying to remember why she needed her cell phone anyway. Trish took a deep breath, doing the best she possibly could to calm herself. She closed her eyes and smiled remembering that she wanted to text Daniel and call John…but now was as good a time as any to call John. Besides, she was sure Daniel was perfectly capable of handling himself, wherever he happened to be. She made quick work of typing in his number hoping it was the same as she remembered.

"Nah, thanks though. I'll catch up with you later." Trish let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Cena's voice. She was starting to think she'd dialed the wrong number. She thought maybe he was talking to that pestering Randy but that was a different thought for a later time. "Hello?"

"John, hi! It's Trish. How are you?"

"Trish…ah hey, yeah." John shuffled where he stood, holding the small device to his ear. He found the entire situation incredibly awkward. The whole reason Randy was mad at him, the reason they may in fact no longer be together was now on his phone. Surely he couldn't blame her though…right? "I've been better." He settled for the truth and opted out of making things weirder than they already were. "Things are complicated."

"Gets that way around here but we both know that by now, don't we?" Trish relaxed into her seat, limbs stretched out across the couch. "What do you say to getting together to have some drinks and unwinding a bit?" The line grew silent and after only a few seconds passed, the blonde diva panicked. "John, you still there?"

"We normally go out Wednesdays and the weekends. I'm a bit too drained tonight and I'm…busy tomorrow." The truth of the matter was that Cena's Tuesday would be spent trying to earn a certain Viper's forgiveness. He'd show up at Smackdown with all of his favorite things, make Randy laugh at his ridiculous display of romance, get that dry sense of humor joke somewhere in there and they'd be all over each other again like before. "How about Wednesday, does that sound good to you?"

"Wednesday? Who is we?" She didn't want to be around everyone. She wanted to be with John. "Do you mean you and Randy?" She interrogated thickly, mouth turning bitter at the utterance of his name. That question alone should have been enough to convince him Randy was right but after Randy confronted her, the reaction didn't seem too misplaced to John.

"Not exactly. Just some folks from both rosters. Besides, Randy and I aren't on the…best terms right now." The air was knocked from Trish's lungs when she heard his passive mutter. A new plan formed in her head. This was it. This was her chance. This was where she became the heroine for John.

"I completely understand. Friendships can be tricky." She used a soothing tone covering the true and ironically snakelike nature of her words that would continue to go undetected by the now gullible John. "Wednesday sounds fine. Can't wait! Bye Johnny!" Trish pulled the phone from her ear and hit the 'end call' button on her screen. She stared at it longingly, a devious smile spreading across her face. The smile dropped, however, when a thought dawned on her. She was lying, cheating, and eventually she'd be stealing in order to get what she truly wanted and as much as she wanted to smile for living by Eddie's old saying, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She suddenly felt awful for how she was manipulating John and hell even for how uncomfortable she made Randy feel. They deserved to be happy but so did she! John made her happy. She had to have John! She would have to swallow her guilt even if it did leave a heavy weight in her stomach and continue with her four step plan which was on the verge of moving oh so smoothly into faze three. But Alex's words seeped into her mind and glued themselves there.

_Conniving._

_Deceiving._

_Sneaky._

_No matter what it takes…_

She tried to shake away his voice and wrapped her arms around her middle trying to settle her aching abdomen. She decided she didn't deserve John but she still wanted him. She'd get him and have him and he'd be happy with her. Then she wouldn't feel so bad. She wouldn't feel too bad at all.

* * *

"Sure, she looked guilty enough already but after the cops showed, she just started bawling and the rest of us just couldn't stop from bursting out in laughter." Morrison retold a story form his past after moving back to California that had Mike, the Bellas, and even Sheamus on their asses from laughter. "The girl just could not hold her liquor. Not properly, anyway. Of course, looking back on it, we shouldn't have gotten little miss Goodie Goodie Mary Jane to drink anyway." Practically gasping for air, Mike wiped his eyes of unshed tears and shook his head slowly. "It was all good after she sobered up the next morning. We'd gathered up enough to bail her out and got her home before the sun rose. She didn't remember a thing. Ah, it was great though because the real reason she went downtown was after her little crying fiasco, she started screaming 'fuck the po-lice!' over and over again like some little chant. I'll never forget it, for that one night she was my hero."

"That's not right, man." Mike was the first to gain his breath again and leaned forward on the crate he'd been sitting atop for sometime now.

"Well it was the craziest night I could remember. You guys are the ones that gave me the lame truth or date question."

"That question was brilliant and you know it and if you have such a problem with it, don't choose truth!" Brie Bella defended their question with her hands at her hips. Mike chuckled a bit but the laugh turning into a throaty groan when he spotted Alex looking around frantically down the hall.

"Ah shit John, its Alex. N-No! Don't look, don't look! It'll just draw attention to us and…oh fuck, he spotted me." Mike would have curled into a ball if not for the awkward positioning of his body. It didn't make too much of a difference as Alex was already jubilantly speed-walking down the hall. He couldn't make a break for it, he couldn't even hide.

"Excuse me all, I don't mean to ruin all the fun but I need to borrow Mike for a moment. Miz, c'mon." A-Ry's smile was blinding and for some odd reason or another, it damn near pissed Michael off.

"No Alex. For once I'm just hanging around with some friends. Just let me be for a while okay? We'll talk later." Miz didn't want to be too mean but he was starting to get irritated with Alex's ways of going about certain things and once you start disliking someone, every little thing they do pisses you off.

"But Mike I…" The Cleveland native raised a hand, silencing his apprentice.

"No Alex, I don't want to hear it. I just want to relax right now and you're not letting me. Leave. We will talk later." With the last sentence spoken through gritted teeth at a slower rate the tension in the space intensified. Alex's eyes were half lidded in a soft glare at Michael. After a slight silent showdown between the two, Alex growled a 'fine' and backed away from the group before turning and moving just out of their sights around the corner he'd come from.

"I think the puppy is upseh with his master." Sheamus broke the stiff silence, prompting a snigger from Morrison and Mike.

"I told you everyone saw it that way!" John yelled, nudging Michael ever so slightly. The Bellas shrugged and nodded agreeing with Sheamus.

"Does everyone really see it that way between us?" A question he knew the answer to already but had to ask to get over the awkward moment. "He's honestly not that bad, I simply took him under my wing and he just needs someone right now. Naturally he'd come to me but I need my space too." Mike didn't know who he was explaining this to or why for that matter but more likely than not, it was for himself and his sanity. "Excuse me guys, I gotta get going. I'll see you around."

* * *

"Trish, we're pushing the second stage up to now. If it doesn't work with your plan, make it work." Alex's heavy steps echoed through the halls as he scream-shouted into his phone. "What? You don't need Daniel anymore? But I need YOU to make my part work." He was fed up with this entire situation and quite frankly ready to pull his hair out. How could she not need Daniel anymore? Was she that good? It's pointless to attempt his plans if she wasn't going to help influence Daniel to stop being around Mike. "Okay, so you'll make sure he gets it and reacts horridly so Mike won't…right so…that can actually work. Yes, it makes sense." She'd pulled out mostly, yes, but left so much on the table to work with. Alex would start the letter as soon as RAW began and plant it when Trish and Daniel went off to do their backstage segment. With Trish guidance, or misguidance, Daniel's awkward reaction, Mike's ignorance to everything, and Alex's seemingly innocent behavior the plan could go on without a hitch. "I'll check back with you when I plant. Show is on Stratus. Good luck."

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! Be sure to let me know what you thought. On to the letter.**

**Dear anon,**

** Kiss my ass. No…I shouldn't start like that, should I? But I think I will. Kiss my ass. This story, as well as any of my other stories, is open to constructive and I will repeat CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Whether it is 'good praises' or 'bad news' on my part, it is welcome. So please, tell me, why is my story 'DISGUSTING" as you put it? Is it because it is a work of the SLASHY nature? It is clearly stated in the summary that this is a work of SLASH aka m/m aka there is gonna be some boy on boy lovin' going on aka IT'S GAY. If you don't like that, why oh why did you go searching for it? Gay exists in the world so if you don't like it, TOUGH FUCKING SHIT. Oh and say anything you want about me but don't ever say a damn thing about my reviewers. My reviewers are A-FUCKING-MAZING people and I cherish them dearly. The real repulsive person is you. You're just hiding behind a computer screen and think you're so damn high and mighty spewing your hate on everyone. You don't even have the balls to leave something behind for me to contact you properly so I have to do this. Or maybe going around harassing folks who write slash is how you get off and if that's the case, please dear sir or madam, get a fucking life. Y'know what? Go fuck yourself. Don't be a bully, be a star! See your way out. Kthanksbye.**

** Sincerely, **

**THBIC**


	18. We're Goin' Down Swingin'

**Hi guys. It's been a long year already. I just started my senior year of high school and got back from a family reunion in New York so yay! :D Let's get on with the update. **_**Angel**_**- Thank you so much Angel. Your opinion really means a lot to me. I'll be with this story till the end and hopefully you will too. **_**Amanda**_**- Yes, I'm not dead! Haha. I'm glad my reappearance made you so glad! Sheamus always makes me laugh! Awhhh! You think this is the best fanfic you've ever read? *.* I FEEL SO HONOURED. THANK YOU! **_**Bourtonfreak13**_**- Yeah she's just awful. It's amazing I've been able to flip her like this. Here's more! **_**IsidoraAngst**_**- Not really. They think if their desired mate is with them then they'll be able to make them happy. Thank you(: **_**xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx**_**- I dunno why I put them there. It just felt like they fit. Yes, but they're EVUL GENIUSES. Yes. Evul. XD Thanks for the support 3 (:**

Layla knew how she got in this situation, she was perfectly fine with it really, and she loved it. But everything was moving so fast, she didn't even have a chance to wrap her mind around it. There she was pressed up against a locker with her legs wrapped around Kaval, kissing him shamelessly like she's always wanted to. It was thrilling and exciting! But something just wasn't right. Something needed to be said, right? When he opened the door and looked at her with that smile, like she was the only person he ever wanted to see, she practically jumped on him. Not that he seemed to mind. However, the thought for words slipped by her but after some thinking she couldn't help but want to make sure this wasn't another of their quick encounters. She knew she had to before her mind got too foggy or else she'd be sitting there looking like a jumbled fool. They both pulled away, the need for air too great to go on.

"Layla…What does this mean? Please tell me this means more than I'm used to it meaning. If it doesn't then I'm not sure I want to continue this way. I want all of you all the time or…none of you at all. Give me an answer now, I'm tired of waiting." He set her down gently, grabbing one of her hands in both of his. "Please Layla. I need you to be mine. But I can't keep playing these games." The British girl would've spoken sooner but his words left her dazed. She knew he wanted her but this was the first time he'd given her the 'love me or leave me' option.

"Kaval." Her eyes focused on his, dominant but somehow still soft and pleading orbs and she nibbled at her lower lip. "I'll only be yours if you promise to love me like this forever." Moments passed before either made a move. The corner of his lips twitched into a slow smile. She really wanted him too. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kaval lifted her in the air and spun her laughing. He was so relieved. So very relieved.

"I'll love you like this forever if you promise to never change." Kaval set her down and she giggled, still clinging to him.

"I'm sorry I let her keep us apart so long." Layla whispered in his ear, his hand in hers and walked out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She beamed up at him and made her way back to the area she last saw Michelle in. It didn't take long to hear that southern accent shouting her name and Layla couldn't help but laugh.

"Layla, what're you doing?! Get away from him!" She snapped at him but his demeanor stayed the same. Layla raised their joined hands defiantly mocking Michelle.

"Boss someone else around. Kaval and I are together now and there's nothing you can do about it." Before Michelle could argue, Layla tugged on Kaval's arm and turned away, walking closer to him than before.

"I can't even believe this! You pipsqueaks deserve each other! Stupid fuc..." as Michelle rotated to return to the Diva's locker room, she found herself face to face with Cody. Her anger simmered down and her eyes half closed in an attempt to relax. "What do you want Codith?" he looked shocked to hear her address him and shuffled in his spot, mumbling softly. "Speak up boy, I can't hear you." Her voice stayed steady, tone interested.

"I said I really like you and it'd be my pleasure to take you out." His words were fast like he knew this was the only time he'd have the chance to say them. A breathy laugh escaped her and she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Michelle pulled him closer, her lips finding their way to his ear. "Michelle…" Cody's eyes went wide and blood rushed to his face.

"I would crush you like a bug." She whispered before pulling back and sauntering away, leaving him behind without even glancing back. "Bye Codith."

* * *

"Trish, we're on in five minutes so go do your girly stuff or whatever and get camera ready." Daniel smiled at his current onscreen love interest and chuckled when she scoffed.

"Yeah cause you were totally the one searching for me throughout the arena. What were you even doing?" She pushed him playfully, making way to her bags and makeup.

"I actually was just getting into my zone when I ran into someone. They wanted me to relay a message to you." Daniel turned to her, playing with the ends of his shirt. Trish stopped applying her blush and looked to him with raised eyebrows and an intrigued smirk.

"Oh? Who, may I ask, was this person?" She finished applying her makeup, waiting for his response.

"They were very clear about not telling you that but they said 'You can have him.' They said you'd know what it meant. What I don't get is, if we're in a fake relationship then who are you having and why wasn't I told? Are you cheating on me Trish? What about our children? I spend all night slaving in a hot ring and this is how you repay me?" He scoffed like he was in disbelief and conveyed a betrayed reaction while Trish just laughed and shook her head.

"It must've been a misunderstanding. Please Daniel, don't take my babies from me. They're all I have!" She grabbed his crossed arms and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Fine…but if I hear something like this again, I'll be packing our things and moving out!" By the time their laughing fit was finished, it was time for them to go do their segment.

"Wait a minute Daniel. I gotta do one last thing."

"Hurry it up Trish. We had to be there _yesterday_." Daniel left Trish to do whatever it was she needed to and made his way to the more lively area of backstage. Pulling out her phone, she called Alex on speed dial, chewing the inside of her cheek as the line rang.

"Our segment is up. Your time to shine. Plant it and do it fast." After clicking the 'end button' and locking her phone, Trish put on her game face. She walked out the door, heading off in the direction Daniel trotted off in.

* * *

"Now where is that boy when I finally need him?" The Cleveland native searched through familiar faces, determined to find Alex. When a new body entered the area, Mike's eyes fell on it immediately. It wasn't Alex but the alternative didn't disappoint. Mike couldn't help but smile when their eyes met and they were suddenly moving towards each other. Stopping about an arm's length apart, Miz and Daniel shared a look then their greetings.

"I'm a little upset that our feud is ending. I've had so much fun working with you." The Washington born male admitted, forgetting his impatient worries of Trish.

"We can't all have those couple year long feuds like Cena and Orton huh?" Mike questioned jokingly, flashing a thought through Daniel's mind.

"_Randy…Cena…year long feud…that's right…"_ Something in Daniel told him there was much more to be pieced together there but a hand clapping down on his shoulder dragged him from his thought process.

"Hey man, did you hear me?" Daniel focused back on Mikey, a flustered grin spreading to one side of his face.

"No, I'm sorry. I zoned a little. What did you say?" Michael let his hand slide from Daniel's shoulder with a faint chuckle.

"I said it's been really fun working with you too. Don't tell the other guys but you might be my favorite guy to wrestle with." Daniel faked a gasp, tossing a hand over his mouth.

"Do you mean it?" Daniel asked in the most fanboyish way he could muster. "I'm so honored." Michael laughed at him, biting his bottom lip when he slowly calmed back down from their laughter high. They fell into a comfortable silence even though the usual rowdiness of backstage surrounded them.

"_A schoolgirl crush."_

"Daniel!" Both looked over Daniel's shoulder to see Trish approaching hastily.

"I should get going. I gotta find Alex." Mike smiled and strolled away before Trish reached Daniel.

"Hey. Glad I found you. What was that about?" Trish pointed off in Michael's direction.

"Oh, just some friendly chit-chat." Daniel only glanced at Michael's retreating figure but was oddly disappointed to find that Mike wasn't looking back. Before he could make another move, their camera man rushed to them and requested that they get into position.

"Alright guys, we're rolling in ten…nine…eight…"

* * *

Vickie called it a night after maybe a half hour of crying. She hadn't brought much to begin with so she didn't really have to worry about packing. In a jumbled mess, Vickie stumbled from the restroom, making sure to check if the coast was clear. She had one place to visit before she'd take her leave. Things were changing faster than she could process. It scared her, but she knew how to slow things down. She would just have to take things one-step at a time. Vickie ignored the murmurs of her coworkers around her. She wasn't sure if they were about her or not but she knew after all that crying she probably looked like shit. But one voice in particular stood out to her as it repeatedly called her name.

"Vickie! Please wait up!" She paused, straightening out to look around. It was a familiar voice but definitely not one she heard often. "Good you stopped. Listen, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after that…thing back there." The older turned and tilted her head down. "I know it must be hard to swallow."

"You're that girl. The girl…girl…" Her named escaped Vickie but she didn't seem to be phased by it.

"April. Most folks around here call me AJ." She revealed with a never ending smile. In the past, she might have been annoyed by it but now instead of the younger's perkiness making her want to punch AJ in the face, it just rolled off of her.

"Maybe you can help me…I'm trying to find Kaitlyn." When a nervous and untrusting look crossed AJ's face, Vickie assured her that she only wanted to speak. "I don't have any fight left in me AJ, I just don't." She hesitated again which Vickie expected, but after giving her another look over, AJ shifted her head, gesturing for Vickie to follow her. As they walked, April repeatedly glanced over her shoulder as if to make sure Vickie was still there. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to keep checking." AJ kept her eyes forward from there on out. Minutes later, she stopped abruptly and Vickie nearly slammed into her. "Hey, why'd you stop? Warn someone next time, will ya?"

"We're here now." Signaling to a red door, April looked back to Vickie again. "Stay out here, I'll tell you when to come in." AJ pounded on the door three times, surprising Vickie with the amount of force used. "It's me open the door!" She shouted before banging again.

"Shut up, I'm coming!" A feminine voice yelled back from behind the door. AJ took a step back, waiting for the door to open and to see Kaitlyn's face. Popping her head out with a smirk, Kaitlyn started to greet the shorter Diva but noticed Vickie standing behind her. "What is she doing here?" Disgust coated Kaitlyn's voice making Vickie sigh and roll her eyes.

"She just wants to talk Kaitlyn. Don't be this way." AJ put her hands up stopping her friend from leaving the room.

"Why would you bring her here? You know I don't want to speak with her." Vickie stepped up and Kaitlyn got into defense mode, ready to protect herself if necessary.

"I just want to thank you…which doesn't make much sense, I realize that. But I always…I always knew Dolph didn't care about me. It just felt nice for someone to even pretend that I mattered. But I'm free from that now and I owe that to you." Kaitlyn's features softened and she regretted thinking about slamming the door in her face just moments ago. "I know that you and Adam are together and I thought it'd be best to let you know I'm not going to bother or harass the two of you. He's a good person and you both deserve good people. I wish you both, and even Dolph, all the happiness in the world." The corner of Vickie's mouth twitched. She wanted to smile for them but couldn't bring herself to do so. "There's only one person who ever truly made me happy and he's gone now. But I think he was the only man that was perfect for me." Then, for an instant, both divas swore they saw a tear slide down Vickie's face. It was enough to break their hearts. "Thank you for hearing me out. I'll be going now." She backed away and waved goodbye, then turned on heel to find the exit to get to the parking lot.

"Vickie!" Kaitlyn shouted after her, pleased when she stopped to listen. "Thanks." Vickie nodded slightly then moved on, walking alone through now lifeless halls.

"Do you think she meant it Kaitlyn?"AJ looked up at the taller Diva she knew as her best friend.

"We'll see. I think she's just a little lonely since Eddie passed on. She doesn't wanna hurt anyone. She's just lost."

* * *

"I'm really proud of you Daniel! You're truly holding your own out there. You don't need me for an extra push." Trish held the locker room door open for Daniel, leaning against it when he walked in.

"I know Trish but you're a nostalgia piece and you make the people happy. They love you out there." Smiling at the compliment, Trish watched Daniel closely. "Do you know where my towel and phone are? It seems I've misplaced them." Daniel searched his duffel bag frantically and waited for his partner's answer. She giggled lightly, closed the door, and leaned on it.

"I put them up in the locker. Just open it and they should be on the bottom shelf." She stepped closer, ready to watch the scene break down just the way she'd planned. He took his time unlocking the contraption but she didn't mind. She could be patient. However, when she heard him jiggle the lock loose and shake the door open, Trish grew giddy. "Did you find it?" Her voice was strained and she knew it because she was trying so hard to conceal her excitement.

"Uhm…yeah…but uh…" She took his bewildered silence as a good sign and slid over playing her 'curious friend' role perfectly.

"Something wrong?" She purred looking over his shoulder down at the envelope sitting haphazardly atop his towel. "Ooo what's that?"

"I…I don't know." Daniel tilted his head slightly, ignoring what he believed to be Trish's natural interest in the mysterious packet.

"Well, pick it up! Open it!" Daniel crouched down and carefully grabbed the envelope like it would deteriorate if he was too rough with it. "What does it say?" Trish pressed on for him to open it, hoping he'd read it aloud. She'd love to hear what Alex had come up with.

"It just has my name written in cursive on the outside of it. With a heart next to it."

"No! What does the inside say? Do you think it's a love letter?" Trish nearly snatched up the envelope but Daniel played keep away with her for sometime.

"It's obviously a love letter! But it's _my_ love letter, so **I'm **gonna read it when **I **want to read it." He sighed when she crossed her arms and pouted a little. "I'll tell you what it says when I open it. Let's get outta here." She gave up when Daniel slipped the letter into his bag and zipped it up. "Right after I shower." Trish threw on a supportive smile but gave a frustrated grunt when she heard the shower start. Trish whipped out her phone and called Alex, impatiently pacing the room while she waited for him to answer.

"How did he take it? Did it work? Was he freaked? Was he-?" The excitement in Alex's voice could have lightened the Canadian's mood, but it didn't.

"He didn't read it," flatly spoken from the quite frankly annoyed woman. "He didn't even fucking open it!"

"What do you mean he didn't open it? He just left it there? I worked hard on that thing!" From the sound of his tone, Daniel's neglect of the letter bruised Alex's little ego but Trish just scoffed.

"He slipped it in his bag and told me he'd share with me later." She revealed, kicking his bag off the bench out of spite.

"Why didn't you make him read it now?" Trish sat where the bag used to be, insulted by his question.

"You don't think I tried? Besides, when he reads it isn't my problem. My problem is coaxing him to ditch Michael when he does read it. So how about you get off my back and let me get back to you when the wheels start turning, alright Cupcake?" Without another word, Trish ended the call and kicked the bag again. "Asshole!"

* * *

"That bitch!" Alex huffed looking at his phone. Tossing it to the end of the couch he sat upon. Alex took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. _"It's just gonna take longer than you originally thought. Don't be impatient. Rushed work is bad work. Rushed work yields bad results."_ A voice broke Alex from his own mind. His eyes darted to the intruder before his features darkened.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Though Michael's voice was tender but light however, Alex just turned away. "Awh Lexi c'mon. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to relax. I missed John."

"All you've been doing is spending time with Morrison…and Daniel." He folded his arms across his chest and snarled the names as he spoke. Miz walked closer but Alex turned his head away.

"Don't tell me you're jealous. They're just my friends. I don't know why you're so mad! Do you think I don't care about you anymore because I've been hanging with them? You know I care about you. I've just been lonely and they're so good to me. Not that you're not… You were there for me when no one else was. And you…just forgive me already! God. You know I'm terrible at these things. Alex peered at him, softening when he saw the pitiful look in Mike's eyes. He was really trying. That was sweet, if nothing else.

"I guess I can maybe forgive you. Just this one time, but don't treat me like that anymore. You really embarrassed me in front of those guys." Miz sat beside Alex, nodding when Alex nudged him.

"Okay, I promise, but you have to promise me something too. Don't be mean to Daniel or Johnny. They're just trying to help me" Placing his hand on Alex's shoulder, Mike elicited a guarantee from A-Ry.

"Fine. I suppose that's fine anyway. C'mon let's go find Trish and Daniel. The show is almost over."

"You know, I just thought about something. Why is Daniel going through with Trish's scheme? I mean sure, I don't like Cena much either but no one should have to put up with…with Trish for the rest of their lives. Bleh."

"You're just saying that because of that feud you guys had and because you don't like Trish." Alex pointed out with a smirk, but Mike shrugged it off.

"Whatever. It's not like any of this will work anyway." Mike garbled, repeating Morrison's words from earlier.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Just a hunch." It was Mike's turn to smirk at the fact that he knew something Alex didn't. If Daniel hadn't already sworn him to secrecy, he might just have ruined their whole plan and made an unlikely ally out of Cena by spilling everything to the Champ. Then Trish would be so humiliated, she'd leave the WWE forever and then Daniel would hang out with Michael all the time and life would be excellent! Okay, so maybe the idea was a _little_ farfetched but Mike could dream, couldn't he?


	19. The Difference Between Wrong and Write

**Hey guys. Feels good to be back. It's been a while, I know. It's becoming normal and I don't like that. I'm going to **_**try**_** to update at least every weekend or so. I owe it to you guys. This is for all of you. **_**Bourtonfreak13**_**- Aren't Kaval and Layla adorable? I'm glad they finally got each other. Daniel will be Daniel. **_**IsidoraAngst**_**- Should've been sooner but ehhhh. **_**Amanda**_**- Haha. We'll see if stubborn Danny opens it this time around ;D I'm glad they're finally together too and thank you again Amanda(: I'm pleased that you're so excited. **_**Angel – **_**YES! YES! YES! I did! Every time you review it makes me all smiley inside. (: Daniel will have the spotlight for a while. I've seen Vickie as the 'bad guy' a lot. She could use some viewing from the other side. I'm so happy that everybody loves the Layval pairing so much. It makes me feel like I've done a good job. Our poor Codith will have his day… I think… I dunno. But he truly does deserve better. **

It was Wednesday. The bar adjacent to the hotel Trish found herself in was actually pretty nice. At least it wasn't smoggy and filled with burly, greasy men like most bars Trish experienced. She sat alone in a booth towards the back of the establishment waiting for her 'not-date' to walk in. She played with some girly drink a random businessman sent with a note she didn't bother to read. She'd only sipped at the drink, decided it was much too sweet, and kept it to keep her hands busy. Daniel hadn't called her with any word on the 'anonymous' love letter so she couldn't even keep her mind preoccupied with thoughts of the plan. For a split moment, she worried that John would stand her up and played with the tiny umbrella in her cup to push the thought away. A little knock on the table pulled her from her pity party and she smiled, raising her head to see John standing across from her. But her smiled fell completely when she noticed that it was the wrong John.

"Hello Trish." The smile slipped from her face instantly as she took in the man before her. The brown hair and eyes. The facial hair. The distinct difference in muscle tone. It was all wrong.

"Morrison." She nodded back but shifted uncomfortably when he took it as a sign to sit. "Actually, I was kind of waiting for someone."

"Oh, I know." He knew? Trish snapped to attention and quirked an eyebrow, begging him to go on. "You were expecting Cena." He stated matter-of-factly and didn't even smirk when Trish's face cracked. He knew what her reaction would be. He knew far more than she did.

"What of it?" After recomposing herself with a slight shrug, Trish flung her hair over her shoulder in a way only she found powerful.

"I won't take too much more of your time. I just wanted to let you know what you're doing is wrong." Whatever nerve Trish gathered flew out the window almost immediately. There were a number of things he could be referring to. Too many things for Trish to wrap her mind around at once. With silence following him, John decided to continue. "They both have boyfriends. They have each other, I should say. You're just getting in the way of their happiness. John got over you leaving him a long time ago. He finally found someone else to love who loves him in return. You're confusing him now. I understand you've finally comprehended that leaving him might have been the biggest mistake of your life but you need to realize that it's much too late and you have to let John be happy…You have to let Daniel be happy." Trish's eyes widened and John took that as his cue to leave. "Make the right decision for once, Trish." And then he was gone, leaving her to stare at the spot he occupied moments ago. Her head was absolutely swimming and she felt like her entire world had careened off the side of a cliff. _How could he have known about everything? That's just impossible! Unless…unless Mizzy was a lot smarter than I took him for." _She thought to herself before she started chewing her bottom lip. Miz knew, he told Morrison, and she was caught. But what all did he know? Did he tell anyone else? Did he tell John? Daniel? Does Alex know? Did Mike figure out that Alex was included? Is that little rat playing innocent? As she grew frantic, she began pouring the drink she'd been fiddling with down her throat and ordered another. Before the other arrived, she was joined at the table but didn't register the body before her at the other side of the booth because all her focus was on Mike and her empty glass.

"Sorry I'm late. I was…trying to get in touch with someone." The words fell on deaf ears and when Trish did not respond, John furrowed his eyebrows and reached across the table to touch her arm gently. The touch jolted her back to reality and when she locked eyes with John, she saw for the first time how unhappy he was.

"John…what's wrong?" He was the first to break eye contact. Morrison's words flooded back to her on loop, nesting in her mind.

_They both have boyfriends._

Her eyes widened before she could even hear him speak but she was too shocked to stop him anyway.

"I was trying to talk to someone but they're avoiding me. It's a complete misunderstanding, I'm sure." But it wasn't, Trish knew that. At least if John is talking about who she thought he was, then she definitely knew.

"It's him. It's always been him, hasn't it?" John strained to hear her question but stiffened entirely when he registered what she'd asked. He knew better than to play stupid with Trish but for some reason he didn't want to let it be known that she was right. It was like that would prove something that he wanted to deny. But he also knew that there was no way around the truth.

"Yes. It's always been him." Neither person could look at the other. It was as if Randy was right there with them, scolding both with a dry, condescending glint in his eyes. To Trish, the look mocked how she thought she'd ever get away with her scheme. To John, the look was a big, fat 'I told you so' and 'You should've listened to me sooner.'

"I can't believe I underestimated him like this. Let myself think he was just some overprotective friend."

"What are you saying?" John lifted his sights to Trish but received a small shake of the head.

"I'm sorry. Tell him that I'm sorry." She rose from the booth and straightened herself out. "I have to go." John did not follow but she knew that he wouldn't. She'd left him just as John had left her, confused and lost in thought. Eventually, John would leave and go back to Randy in an attempt to make things right again while she would return to an empty hotel room, filled with all the guilty and suffocating thoughts reminding her of the sabotage she'd help create. Maybe it was right for her to be returning alone. She needed time to think. John obviously had no suspicions of her plans before he sat in the bar with her that night so maybe all her other worries were unnecessarily spun by her own mind as well. Only time would tell. The second Trish sat on the floor with her back against the bed, her phone vibrated in her bag. She turned to stare at it a while before crawling to the chair where it sat. Clicking the 'talk' button, she slid back to the floor and cleared her throat before letting it be known that she'd answered.

"Hello."

"Trish? Trish! It's Daniel. I opened the letter."

It had been two whole days since Daniel received the letter. He'd been using all of those two days to work up the nerve to even open it. This wasn't something he was used to at all. The last time he'd gotten an anonymous 'love' letter was when he was in high school and it was all some huge joke. But now that he'd opened this one…well everything was just questionable. He wasn't sure how to react and from the moment he got it, it's been this way. He was never disgusted, solely surprised. The letter detailed such love incomparable to things he ever felt along with anything he'd ever heard of. Flattered wasn't the word for what Daniel was feeling. But the more he read, re-read, and then read those sentences again, he started feeling…something for Mike as well. He was only ever attracted to one other guy before and he was no where near as…frilly as Mike had come off in the letter but the words spoke to him more than the tone did. But was this what he really wanted? How was he to come to know that? Would he want it for the remainder of his life if he did? Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself. Daniel was driving himself crazy with his internal wonders. He decided he had to see him soon and start searching for the signs in Miz's movement, look, and voice when he was around him. Daniel hadn't seen Mike sine the day of the letter's placement and he couldn't stand not knowing if this was real any longer. If it was real, maybe he could give it a chance, but if he reciprocated Michael's emotions and then found out he didn't feel the same, he'd never be able to face himself in the mirror or Mike again. No! No. There was only one thing he could do right now.

"Come on Trish…Pick up….pick up, pick up!" It seemed like an eternity before the ringing finally stopped and Trish made it known she'd answered.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was whispering but had no real reason to but Daniel would come back to that later.

"Trish? Trish! It's Daniel. I opened the letter." He waited for her eager response.

"Oh." Her reply fell from her lips lowly and was extremely hesitant. It wasn't hard to tell that her enthusiasm on the topic had dwindled down to nothing. "What did it end up saying?" She was forcing herself to seem interested but he could still tell that she didn't even want to speak on the matter. He answered her question anyway.

"Michael…he's in love with me Trish. I'm not sure what to do. I mean…I think I could feel something for him too."

"Wait, wait. So you're not grossed out or anything?"

"No…why would I be?"

"Because…because…" Trish couldn't think of an answer. She would've said because it was Miz but that wasn't the first thing that fell from her lips. "…Didn't know you were gay…"

"I am a proud bisexual Trish. Love is love. I thought you knew that." When his voice faltered, Trish shook her head and answered for herself.

"I didn't mean it that way just…" _Everything has backfired in my face._ "What's the problem?"

"I don't know if I should confront him or wait to see how he'll react. Trish, what should I do?" She froze after realizing he'd put his next step into her very hands. Her wicked smile crept across her face before she remembered exactly what had taken place just a little over thirty minutes ago. It fell just as deep as her silence had and she actually began to consider someone else's feelings above her own. "Trish? Are you still there?" Daniel's voice pulled her from her thoughtful void and she gave him the answer she thought he deserved.

"You should do exactly what your heart tells you to do Daniel." She swiped her finger along the screen, ending the call abruptly before she could ruin anything else.

"Hello? Hello!? Trish!?" Daniel pulled the phone from his ear and stared at his lock screen a bit more disgruntled than when the call started. The phone slipped from his fingers and onto the bedspread, bouncing slightly before laying there motionlessly. Daniel's mind went blank and it was peaceful at first. Reality, however, had other plans and smacked him back down to Earth again when his eyes fell on the letter. Maybe he was just wrapped up in the affections displayed by Michael on paper. Hopefully Mike hadn't shown these same emotions around Daniel prior to the letter's delivery or else he'd feel ridiculous for being so oblivious. The champion knew what he wanted to do now. He was eager to address this face-to-face with Mike, but he had to show self-restraint. He'd just observe Mizanin and take action accordingly. If things went the way he wished, he'd have his answers immediately. Perhaps he could go to someone else first, someone close to Michael. He'd have to swallow his pride through a shallow pipe but if it got him closer to his Mikey, he'd do whatever it took. First thing the next morning, he'd call up Trish again and have her talk Alex into discussing Miz's feelings towards Daniel with him. He nodded his head shortly, completely sure that this was the course of action to take. Daniel needed to have this conference just to be sure he knew exactly what he was getting into.


	20. Take It All

**Yayy! See guys? I told you I'd try not to take so long. Hopefully this doesn't seem rushed though. Be sure to tell me if you still like it or not so I know if I'm doing alright. Haha, I don't know if anyone even reads this! **_**Angel**_**- Angel I swear you are one of the sweetest reviewers I have. You always know what to say to make me feel so accomplished. For that, I thank you. **_**Amanda**_**- I couldn't let Trish be a **_**total**_** bitch. I mean she can be…alright. Yes the indecisive Daniel finally cracked it open! Hazaa! **_**IsidoraAngst-**_** Thank you (: Does this count as soon enough? Or should I try for a little sooner? Real question.**

"Please."

John's voice strained the way it did when he was downright pleading. The begging, intended for Randy, was being wasted on a wooden door. But John refused to budge. He just couldn't until he saw Randy. "You were right Randy. She was just trying to get to me and saw you as an obstacle. I was too gullible and forgiving to notice it myself but Randy, I know now. Let me make this up to you Ran. I'll never make this mistake again." Cena stopped and listened for any sounds of movement beyond the hinged barrier but silence mocked his words. "Randy, don't do this! It's not fair to throw everything we have away without so much as a second thought. I slipped up and I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry. Part of me only wanted to catch up with her so I could rub it in her face how much happier I am now that I'm with you anyway! I would never put her above you. I would never put ANYONE above you. So stop shunning me and just…I don't know! Damn it! Yell at me! Glare at me, mock me; do _something_, anything so long as I get to be with you." Silence. John rested his forehead on the cold barrier standing between himself and Randy. He'd really blown it this time. Randy never wanted to see him again. And there was no one to blame but himself. He could just feel his breakdown coming on. John Cena was a man of very few breakdowns but when something he absolutely loved was at stake and all seemed hopeless, he felt his body rake with sobs and his heart throb in distress. The rest of his body acted like his brain shutdown and left it to fend for itself. He didn't have a word without Randy. After years of waking up beside the calm, peaceful Viper and falling asleep in his arms, John couldn't even imagine another moment without him. He couldn't fathom someone else seeing that side of Randy that only he was allowed to witness. Randy was his. He just wished he hadn't brushed him off as paranoid so quickly, especially since he was right. John lifted both fists over his head and pounded on the door relentlessly. "Randy…please…!" Nothing. Not a single fucking sound. John's shoulders slumped over slightly, ready to accept his defeat. Silent tears slipped down his cheek. John didn't bother to wipe them away. He needed some type of emotional outlet. Swimming in these tears was the only way he could connect with Randy in his own mind now. John put his weight against the frame, sighing between sudden, sharp sobs.

"John?" A soft but gruff voice called to him, dripping with concern. After sniffling and coughing out a stubborn sob, John quickly wiped his face and pivoted to face the person who'd intruded on his private-but-entirely-public breakdown.

"Hey." He managed in a much deeper voice than what was usually audible from him. Sobs still threatened to choke him up and the fact that Morrison was staring straight into his very fucking soul didn't help at all.

"Uh…I know I'm interrupting…something…but why are you banging on my door?" Morrison raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards the door John had been speaking and crying to as well as pounding on.

"Yo-Your door? But…But I thought – then the desk lady but…WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Morrison risked stepping closer to the frantic and baffled superstar before him.

"Well, I'm not sure who told you what but…the room you're in front of belongs to me tonight."

"Oh," John dropped his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet anxiously. I just wanted to tell 'em how I felt." Both men fell into an uncomfortable silence. John stared at the floor unsure of what to do next while Morrison shifted his eyes around the hall. Numerous times, JoMo started to say something but closed his jaw just as fast as it had fallen. "I'll go. I'm sure you want to get to your bed."

"Uh yeah but…" the shorter glanced at the door across the hall from his own before dropping his voice to a mumble. "Why don't you try the _other _door?" Cocking his head towards the suggested room, the brunette slipped past Cena and nudged him for extra measure. "I'm sure he'll be very interested in what you have to say." After sliding his keycard into the slot of his door, Morrison glided inside his room and huffed an honest 'good luck' to the leader of the Cenation. John faced his last hope but couldn't make himself move. If he blew it this time, that was it and he wouldn't know what to do. John decided he had to know exactly what to say and he wouldn't move until he thought of something perfect to capture Randy's heart again. Thinking and fidgeting clouded John's perception of time but still, he stood there forming the speech to get Randy back. Suddenly, the door cracked slightly and at first John was one hundred percent convinced that he'd focused so hard that he forced the door open. But a voice spilled from the opening and John knew his previous thought was ridiculous.

"Come on, John. I'm tired of watching you be awkward and jittery in front of my door."

"So you'd rather watch me be jittery in there?" When he heard no response, John took the chance that was handed to him. He happily slipped inside and shut the door behind him with his emotions shifting drastically from anxious and fearful to eager and desperate. Desperate to be near Randy.

"What exactly do you want Johnathan?" The Viper stood in the middle of the room and watched Cena strongly, waiting for the other's next move. John stayed where he was near the door; gazing longingly at the man he could once call his own. "You can't just be here to stare at me."

"I think I could settle for that." Just the sound of Randy's voice made john's mind melt and forget everything else.

"You've been stalking me, John." Slowly, the tanned man's arms crossed and he leaned to the side a little. John knew he wanted an explanation and more importantly, an apology.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, per say. If anything, I'd say you were avoiding me." Neither dared to look away. Randy wouldn't because he had to assert his control over the situation and show John that he was just fine without him. John couldn't look away because he didn't want this moment to ever end.

"You still haven't answered my question, Johnathan."

"Why are you calling me Johnathan?" John asked with all the pain of a child who'd just been yelled at in his voice. "I don't like it."

"I've called you Johnathan before. Quit being so sensitive." The taller man spat ungraciously.

"But you've never called me Johnathan like this before." Cena pointed out quickly, taking a step towards his love. "You only ever really do it when you're teasing me or when you want something or when you think you're right or…"

"Okay John, that's enough. I get it." Randy cut him off quickly to no avail.

"Or when we're cuddling or when I call you Randal or - !"

"JOHN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Randy's snarl seemed to shake the room and once again, John was frozen in his spot. "Now stop fucking around and tell me what you want."

"Why should I answer such a stupid question?" It was Randy's turn to stare in bewilderment. Still his eyes did not leave John's. "Obviously I'm here because I want you back." When Randy didn't respond, John took the risk of poking the snake. "Though you never weren't mine, were you?" The bold question pulled Randy from his shocked state and fixed a glare on his face.

"You think I've forgotten everything that happened in just a few days? You're treating me like I'm some kind of joke. I'm not just going to take you back. Things don't work that way! We aren't in a fucking romance movie. What you did to me was wrong and – "

"Don't you think I know that by now? Do you think I'd be here in front of you now if I didn't? And I know you haven't forgotten what I said but have you already learned to live without me? Have you just been going through days normally like nothing has changed for you at all? Or did you get up every morning wondering if 'today would be the day we'd be back together' again? Did you think of me? Did you lay alone in these shitty hotel beds and think of me at all? Think of what I was doing at that moment or if I was with someone or if I was just laying alone in the same building as you but so far away when I could be in your arms?" John paused, letting himself drown in his own interrogation. "I'm sure it only ran through my mind."

"Who's the one with the dumb questions now?" Randy scoffed, shaking his head methodically. "You think I've just had it on easy street? That I've just been having the time of my life? As if Alanna doesn't ask me how Papa John is all the time? I wake up in a cold bed and wonder if you've fucked her yet, if it's really over."

"I never touched her. I can't believe you'd think something like that. I wouldn't discount us like that. You're everything to me."

"This _job_ is everything to you, John."

"No, the job brought you to me. It's only enjoyable because you're with me every step of the way. I hated you and you me but then…that night."

"Stop. Just stop. Don't do this. You can't just bring up things like this knowing it'll just make me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"I want you to remember. I want you to know that I understand why you were so angry. She admitted to seeing you as…"

"I heard bits of your speech John. I know." Cena finally dropped his head, entirely exhausted.

"I'm sorry. She's sorry but she doesn't matter. You matter. I love you and I have to know that you still love me too." Randy frowned when the cerulean eyed man cut their eye contact and the rest of his words faded into the background.

"Look me in my eyes. I'm not on the ground."

"Is that all you have to say?" John locked eyes with Randy, voice rising with every word. He could feel his head pounding already but he was already fuming.

"Well…yes. You don't understand yet. You may think you understand, but you don't."

"So make me understand." John all but growled through his gritted teeth. A few minutes passed and they were both just standing there, somewhat glaring at each other. John had calmed considerably but was still visibly upset. Randy was as calm as he'd always been which pissed John off a little more but he couldn't understand why. Randy was always pretty emotionless aside from when he was in the ring (which only happened occasionally) and when they were in bed or out together (as for the latter, again, occasionally). But now he was just passive but snarky and bitchy. The circumstance called for a little more reaction than what Randy was supplying.

"Alright." Randy whispered simply, barely catching John's attention again.

"What?"

"I said alright. Close your eyes." John furrowed his eyebrows deeply.

"But wh-"

"Jesus John, just fucking do it." Begrudgingly, John let his eyelids slip over his orbs and drift him into a surprisingly comfortable darkness.

"Now what?"

"Ssh. Just listen." Randy was behind him now, barely touching him, lips grazing against the shell of his ear. Tempted to speak but ultimately interested, John gave a short nod and waited patiently for Randy to continue. "Imagine me and you alone in my locker room backstage at Smackdown. We're watching the show and wrapped up in each other's arms, our usual." His voice dipped into a dangerously sensual zone, making a shiver race through John's spine. He actually felt comfortable, for a moment. "But wait, there's a knock on the door and I go to get it." Randy's warmth disappeared and his sudden departure left John confused and a bit shaken.

"Rand?"

"You'll probably peer over because you're nosy like that." His voice was farther away but definitely still close. John turned his head in the direction he thought he'd heard Randy from. "I open the door and its Dave." John's eyes screwed shut tighter at the mention of the name alone. "He wants to know if I'd like to catch up sometime, grab a drink and talk about the past we had. I agree with zero hesitation." In the pit of the chain gang soldier's stomach, he felt a boiling heat threatening to burst and smother him entirely. His eyes flashed open and took in Randy standing before him again, except this time much closer. John's breathing was labored and considerably shallow as a result of his unexpected shift into rage. "How do you feel John?"

"He can't…you're mine. He had his chance and now you're mind and I'm yours and that's it. You can't befriend him. He just wants the same thing he wanted last time." Then the unanticipated occurred. Randy's stale face finally transformed into a sly grin.

"So now you understand." John paused and thought on the situation a moment. It was the same damn thing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…."

"I know you didn't. But you do now" John nodded and closed the small gap between them, suck of being away from Randy's warmth. "Is our little problem gone? Are we clear now?" Again, John nodded, inching closer to the taller male.

"She said she was sorry."

"I wonder what changed her mind. She seemed pretty sure she's get you back."

"No one can ever take me from you." He smiled. Randy actually smiled. His long, slender arms wrapped around John's middle and swept him up and threw them on to the bed in one flowing movement.

"I know."

* * *

Trish was still in her own world when the house show in Sacramento came around. She'd spoken to Cena and Randy in passing both separately and together. They looked happy. She thought that was always nice. Randy even managed to be civil towards her. Alex, however, was another story entirely. Whether she'd been successfully avoiding him or he just wasn't looking for her, Trish had yet to run into Alex so she had no need to explain the hitch in the plot. Unfortunately, it would only be a matter of time until it came out and he'd be running to Trish or calling her wondering what in the hell went wrong. She didn't even lead him on by telling him that Daniel wanted to talk to him about the letter. That would only sink her further in the hole she'd dug for herself with Alex. But until then, she'd be dreading the second Alex was in the same area as her.

* * *

"Alex! Hey! Wait up!" Daniel ran to catch up with the man he'd been trying to find since he'd arrived at the arena. Alex finally stopped and turned to identify who'd been calling for him. The younger smiled brightly, brighter than Daniel had ever seen him, especially when it was just in his presence.

"Daniel! Long time no see."

"Yeah, I suppose. I've just been pretty busy lately and I've had a lot on my mind. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Anything Daniel. What's up?"

"Well, I got this letter…and it ended up being for Mike and uh…" Daniel trailed off, unable to transfer the thought to words.

"Oh!" A-Ry half-gasped animated, knowing exactly where he was going. "Yeah, yeah! So he actually sent it huh? He told me all about it and wanted to know what he should do and well, here we are now." Feigning innocence, Alex chuckled and sighed blissfully. "I hope it didn't freak you out too much. Michael can be a little impulsive." Daniel's eyes widened as much as his smile had. It was real! He couldn't believe it. His heart was just about thumping out of his chest.

"No. In fact, it didn't freak me out at all. I've never been happier." Daniel didn't have anymore time to waste. He didn't even stick around long enough to see Alex's face contort with a mixture of confusion, suspicion, and fury.


	21. F-Bomb

**I shall waste no more time. Blaaah review replies! **_**Bourtonfreak13**_**- Haha. Rusted metal. Awhhh! I was hoping I wrote them in a convincing manner. This story loves you too! **_**Amanda-**_** You are just one of the sweetest people ever I just love ya. Centon is life! Oooh yes, Alex just dug himself deeper. **_**Angel**_**- Thank you Angel! I promise to live up to your expectations! **_**IsidoraAngst-**_** I'm sure you won't be disappointed when it comes to those two. ;)**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK." Alex chanted as he made his way throughout the arena. He needed to find Michael before Daniel did. He had to defuse the situation. Repeatedly, he asked everyone he passed if they'd seen Trish or Mike and each time he got the same generic reply. No one had seen the female Canadian nor had they seen the awesome one. When he tried calling, he was immediately sent to Michael's voicemail while Trish's line rang numerous times with no answer. Trish had her phone on her at all times except during the show, anyone with a brain knew that. No matter. Alex predicted it would come to this. The bitch just couldn't be tamed. Well, so be it. Alex would carry out the plan alone; he was perfectly capable of it. In fact, he believed that's how it should have been from the start. It would work out better this way. There was less to clean up after when there was no one else around. Relying on others only ever led Alex to failure and Trish proved to be no different. He would just have to think this all through properly and use his skills to his best ability. If that meant he had to act his way through his day then well…that's how it would happen. "Johnny Mo! What's going on?" Alex approached the younger John enthusiastically, practically oozing over excitement. When John twisted to see who had entered the locker room, his lips curled up in disgust.

"Only Mikey calls me that. Speaking of Mike, if you're looking for him he's obviously not here with me and no, I haven't seen him. So what do you want?" Morrison spat, regretless. Alex didn't even flinch and his smile began to creep John out. "Could you just…not?" John shuddered then flicked his wrist, dismissing then younger man.

"I see you don't want to be bothered right now. Just let me know if you see Mikey soon. I have to…talk to him." John stiffened then turned slowly to watch Riley back out of the locker area.

"Yeah…I'll do that." John was more than curious about Alex's bizarre behavior. If he saw Mike, he'd definitely have to talk to him before Alex did. Where could he be? If he was avoiding Alex but not with John then maybe he was…looking for Daniel! John chuckled to himself at the thought deciding to find Daniel s quickly as possible. Morrison finished putting his belongings in his claimed locker then made his way into the hall to begin his search for his best friend's potential lover. He tried to put himself in Daniel's mindset but their lack of time acquainted he barely could pinpoint the other's most frequent thought. But he did know who he hung around. "Hey Melina. Do you think you could do something for me?" John smiled when Mel twirled to greet him with a grin as wide as the sky.

"Johnny baby! What do you need dear?" By instinct and habit, Melina fit herself into his side and wrapped her arm around him."

"Keep an eye out for Miss I'm Everything for me. I need to talk to Daniel but first I have to talk to her."

"Understood and handled." Mel hopped up for a quick peck on the lips then left his warmth behind. "Alex came by –"

"Looking for Mike." He nodded in recognition and rolled his eyes, obviously irritated. Haven't seem him either. You?" Melina scrunched her lips to the side, shaking her head. "Not since we all went to dinner. Why are you looking for all these people? Is something going on that I should know about?" John dismissed her suspicions and watered the situation down to needing to go through a chain of people to communicate with one or two. "Sounds like it's not worth it."

"Oh it will be in the end. That, I promise."

Michael's mantra of the day was much like Alex's but featured a different curse to match his feelings.

"Shit…shit…SHIT." Michael scurried about his room getting more aggravated by the second. He'd woken up peacefully, more peacefully than he had in about a year. That was, until he saw the time in big, red blocky numbers that practically screamed at him. His heart started pounding and he flung himself from the comfort of his bed and back into his previous state of distress. And here he was now, glancing at the clock every now and then cringing as the time seemed to fly faster and faster. It was mocking him, screaming at him, speeding up the minutes to make him later and more frantic than the seconds before. "SHIT!" Wondering how he'd even get to the arena now, he began his search for his phone. His phone! Why hadn't it woken him up? He knew his alarm was set, he'd double checked before drifting into the realm of dreams. Mike tapped the home button of his iPhone, waiting for it to come alive. Seconds later, the screen was still dark and Mike, confused. He pressed it again, holding onto it longer and gasped when the drained battery signal flashed before disappearing entirely, fading into the pitch black background. "Shit!" He played with the charger cord for a second, screaming an incomprehensible noise when his phone powered up and beeped to indicate that it was finally charging. "You have to be KIDDING ME!" The alarm symbol shined at the top of his screen, taunting him just like the time on the crappy hotel clock was. "Fucking faulty chargers." Just when he thought his luck was changing for the better, his whole morning goes straight to hell. When Michael left the room, all drawers were ajar, the bed was a mess and the bathroom's state was less than desirable but he made sure to leave the maid a nice tip. He wasn't a _total_ asshole. Calling a taxi was the only thing he could think to do since everyone else was probably already at the arena. He stood in the lobby of the ritzy hotel, waiting for his ride to show. "Well at least it's not raining." He mumbled to himself. Miz was right. There wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky. Gorgeous day for rasslin'. His phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him slightly. As quickly as he pulled it out, Mike slid it back in after seeing the message was from Alex.

_We should talk._

Whatever. There was always something wrong with that boy. Always something to talk about. Sometimes he could be worse than Trish. We're talking Trish fuckin' Stratus, queen bee of everything here. He ignored any other vibration his phone made, sure that it was just another text or missed call from Alex. Mikey's taxi pulled up and he couldn't get to it fast enough. "All State Arena please."

"You got it." The rest of the ride was rather stale unlike any other cab ride he'd ever had, though cab rides were few and far between. The cabbie barely tried to chat and left the radio off. Silence. Something he didn't need right now. His mind would only drift back to Daniel and until the miracle that made Daniel feel the same way Mike felt happened, that wasn't what Mike needed. Liking Daniel only ever made his mind go through a meat grinder and his heart cry for more. He had to love pain. There was no other explanation for the way he acted. Pain was all he'd gotten since liking Danny. Pain…and a late mad dash to the arena.

"Fifteen fifty." The cab driver didn't even bother looking at Michael through the rearview mirror. After handing the 'chatty cabbie' a twenty, he remarked sarcastically,

"Keep the change. That's for having such a warm personality." Mike grabbed his belongings and took off for the talent entrance hoping no one gave him trouble.

"Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're goin' buddy?" A built, fair skinned security guard stopped him in his tracks, looking him over quickly. Mike didn't recognize him. He had to be apart of the arena's team.

"I'm a WWE Superstar. Raw is here tonight and I'm running late." He explained loudly out of sheer nervousness. The guard furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head back slightly.

"Mhm. What's your name?"

"Really? Are you serious? My FACE is on a fucking truck and you're asking me what my name is? I'm the FUCKING MIZ." Face growing pink with rage and frustration, Mike got into security's personal space. The guard wasn't fazed but glanced at the trucks before double taking.

"So it is. Ah. Well then, carry on." Miz could've dropkicked the retreating guard right in the ass but simply had no time at all. Instead, he mocked his voice while lurking around the main WWE area. He hurried through empty halls until he started to recognize prop boxes and staging equipment. Only then did he slow to a brisk walk, still in search of an actual human being that actually recognized him. God he hated being late.

"Miz? What're you doing back here? Mike halted himself, looking every which way for the voice's owner. When Josh Matthews stepped out of the shadows, Mike visibly relaxed.

"Josh…hey, I uh, just got here. What're you doing back here? I thought they only sent backstage crew to look for props." Josh chuckled and shook his head at the thought.

"Actually, I left something in my car. You know how that goes." Mike nodded, recalling the days he could still be trusted to always have a rental.

"Yeah, I know it. I won't hold you up any longer. See ya around?"

"Of course! Actually, sooner than you think. You'll be interrupting Daniel's interview with me tonight. Be ready!" Josh shouted as he backed away before turning and taking off for his car. Usually, Michael would panic but now…now he just smiled. Something convinced him that even with their onscreen hostility still relevant, their romance (ahem, one-sided romance) could still thrive. The rest of the way to the main locker room, Miz was in a daze as he imagined Daniel professing his love for him for the whole world to see.


	22. You Plus Me Equals We

**No review replies this chapter but I promise them in the next. It's been too long, which is an old line, I know.**

Surprisingly, the majority of Michael's day, at least after it slowed down, was quiet and calm. No one in his immediate circle had come across him yet and everyone else paid him no mind. By the time he made it to the locker room, either everyone had already come and gone or had yet to arrive. For once, he didn't mind the alone time. It gave him enough serenity to collect his thoughts and get ready for the show. Now, he was in front of a wide, full length mirror, which looked fit for a Big Show or two and examined his reflection slowly. Things felt a little more different now than before. He felt like himself again, the person he was before everything went to shit. He didn't hate looking at himself. He didn't dread going on with the day. He didn't constantly think about why he was so fucked up. He actually didn't have such a problem with the world anymore. The friendships he'd pieced together gave him some type of stability and let him know he had the option to not be alone. A lopsided smile slid across his face and he knew he was genuinely happy. That was all that mattered. The obnoxious beeping from his phone told him that it was close to show time and he decided he'd spent more than enough time isolated. Mikey put away his things and took his leave from the area and into the hall, trying desperately to remember what way would lead him towards catering.

"Miiiiiz!" his name came from nowhere in a sharp hiss and he froze. He'd almost thought he was going mad until the echo kept his name on loop.

"Uh…who's there?" he asked looking every which way.

"I don't have a lot of time. Listen to me carefully. Do what you feel is right. Don't heed to Alex or anyone else. Only you know what's good for you and what you want." The voice went on as Mike continued to search.

"So you can say all that but I don't get a name?"

"Michael, god damn it, right now isn't the time! If you MUST know, it's Trish." He mouthed the name in disbelief, squinting suspiciously. "Just trust me, okay? This is for the greater good."

"How do I know your word is good?" Mike asked the open air and shook his head when no response was given. "So you're just gone? Didn't even get to ask you what the hell you were talking about." The Cleveland native mumbled his words, squinting now because he was far too impatient for riddles. "What's for the greater good?" he whispered to himself as he started back on his path to catering. He pondered the words until the beginning of the show when Monday night's magic swept him up all over again. He was informed that his segment would be somewhere in the middle hour of the show and that someone on the crew would retrieve him when the time was near. "Hopefully they can find Daniel too." Mike thought to himself as he walked to and fro through the arena, trying to rid himself of the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"Michael?" Miz sighed, rolling his eyes with a grunt. _"How many people lurked around back there anyway?"_

"What?!" He yelled back, so not in the mood for anymore games or 'words of wisdom.'

"Someone's a little testy." Mike could hear the playful nature roll off the snarky man's tongue.

"Just a little tired of being found in darker parts of the arena, Phil." The Chicago native licked his lower lip at the sound of his real name but shrugged passively instead of letting his inner bitch retaliate.

"You aren't usually back here. Maybe that's why everyone is looking for ya." Phil mentioned offhandedly, flicking his wrist at his final word. "I could care less where you are. Just stay out of my way."

"Looking…for me? Who is everyone?" Mike pivoted in his spot, eyes narrowing when they found Punk sitting with his legs crossed atop a WWE sign made for the stage. He raised his eyebrows and continued to play with his lip ring.

"Oh, so you don't know about all the pests in your little clique searching for you?" Mike shook his head as he patted down his sweats in search of his phone.

"No…everything was really empty when I got here. I left my phone back in the room so I'm not –"

"Well, I guess one of 'em will find you eventually. I hope soon 'cause that…shadow of yours gets surprisingly creepier when you're not around." With a scoff, Mike returned the way he'd come, heading back to the locker room to retrieve his phone. "Probably has a shrine dedicated to you in his closet back home or something."

When Josh informed him of his segment backstage later, Daniel was absolutely ecstatic. Though he had yet to actually find Michael, Josh confirmed that he was in the building. Now Daniel had two choices. He could either play the waiting game or go hunting for Michael. Something told him Alex wouldn't help him but even if he would, Daniel hadn't seen Alex since he'd confirmed that the letter was actually from Michael. So he'd be patient and sit by idly and hope that Michael would somehow find him first. But then what? What could he possibly say? Daniel barely even knew where to begin. Maybe he'd let Mikey do the talking, Daniel hadn't been doing much of it lately anyway. He was a master of sitting back and letting things happen but now…that couldn't be done now. Everything was too jumbled and twisted to just let it be. Trish's plan with getting Cena back, Alex's downright disdain for Daniel, Michael's rare and borderline sociopathic behavior. Daniel had to step in somehow, that much he knew but when and how was still a mystery.

"Daniel! Danny!" He jumped at the sound of his own name, startled that it seemed to be coming from every direction.

"Uh…where are you?"

"In the back. Are you alone?" The voice grew louder but strained. Daniel stood, taking the chance to follow the sound.

"Yeah, why are you hiding?"

"Because he's looking for me. I don't have much time to explain things but they aren't exactly as they seem Danny." Daniel stopped, brow creasing at his own nickname.

"Trish? Who's looking for you? Why have you been speaking in riddle lately?" A hand gripped his shoulder, forcing a flinch from him. The hand retracted as he turned to face his friend, concerned with her peculiar actions. "What's wrong with you?"

"Daniel, I did something wrong and I'm sorry. But I wanted you to know that I accept you and don't want to continue with these schemes anymore. Do what will make you happy, Daniel. You deserve happiness." Trish watched her speech sink in with great patience but stepped away before he had a chance to reply. "I have to go, but remember it's for your own good. I'll be back soon. Stay safe." She made off through the front door instead of whatever way she'd entered before, which only concerned Daniel further.

"You stay safe too, Trish." Daniel said to the empty room, mind swimming in questions. A knock on the door gained his attention and he rushed to it, sure that Trish had come back. "Tri-"

"Few minutes 'til your segment. Time to go." Daniel pulled back slightly, smile faltering at the sight of this random crew member.

"Did-Did you see Trish in the hall before you knocked on my door?" Danny blurted, almost ignoring the other's words.

"Uh, no. Haven't seen her all day." Daniel nodded slowly, stepping out of the room to follow the crew member, Blake or something. "Everything alright?" he asked at the sight of the US Champions perplexed face.

"I'm…not sure. But I think I'm going to find out soon."

If they didn't know better, someone who saw Michael would think he was just standing around looking for someone to bother. But Michael was exactly where he needed to be, waiting patiently to get his segment over with. The closer the time came, the stronger the fluttering in his stomach became. He felt himself fidgeting in his place, gnawing at the pad of his thumb.

"He should be here any minute, Miz. I just sent Blaine to get him." Mike nodded, hearing the crew man distantly though he couldn't have been more than three feet away. The Cleveland boy had yet to locate or be located by any of those who searched for him. Discounting Trish's admittedly creepy pop-up, Daniel would be the first familiar person he'd talk to all day. Maybe after the segment, they could talk about why everyone was looking for him. Daniel had to have at least heard about one of Michael's many search parties. He just hoped he wouldn't freeze up like he normally did or that his mind wouldn't recess to that of a school girl.

"Great! Thanks for getting him here Blaine. Okay Miz! We're ready to do this. I'll let you know when their ready to stream us live." When Mike's eyes fell on Daniel, the crew member's words were just noise. Daniel looked happy, even elated to see him.

"Michael." He said it, Mike knew he did but he didn't hear him. He watched his lips move to form the name but the familiar sound never hit his ears.

"Danny. Hi. It's been a while."

"It's been too long." Daniel smiled as smooth as ever. After the segment, the two superstars carried on as if nothing ever happened, as if a rivalry between the two didn't even exist. The crew threw them an occasional glance, wondering if the two knew each other before taking stage at WWE.

"Listen, there's something we should talk about. Alex told me –"

"Michael!"

"Daniel"

The two looked over their shoulders to see Alex and Morrison shouting their names respectively. Alex caught sight of Daniel and made a move to snatch Michael away.

"Miz, we have to go right now!"

"Let him go! If he wanted to go, he would've left by now." John growled, finally reaching the group.

"Ow! Fuck, Alex. We talked about this kind of shit. It's not okay. This is the first I see of any of you and this is how it's going? Why were you looking for me?" Though his question was intended for Alex, all three men opened their mouths to answer.

"We have to talk Michael!" The trio glanced at each other curiously before returning to Michael whose eyes were still jumping between them.

"What's this about? Why do you all need to talk to me at once?" Michael asked in a small voice, convinced he'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry that I didn't answer your texts or calls. My phone was dead and it was in the locker room charging earlier." Morrison softened at the sound of Michael's voice while Daniel furrowed his brow, unsure of how to approach Michael in his fragile state. Alex had yet to leave his side but looked on distantly.

"Mikey, that's not what it's about at all." John spoke at Miz's level, a method to calm him down that he'd learned early on. Only he knew how skittish Michael could be in this state.

"Actually, I've been trying to reach you all day." Alex huffed impatiently, not quite catching on to the situation at hand.

"Would you shut the hell up? You are SO annoying!"

"Look, Michael, it seems like you've got a lot going on right now. I'll just call you later, okay?" Daniel asked with a small smile and wave as Mike nodded in response.

"See that Alex? You've chased him away!" John hissed when Daniel was well out of earshot.

"The further, the better. C'mon Miz, we need to talk strategy." Mike rolled his eyes, nostrils flaring at Alex's bossy nature.

"This is your problem Alex. You don't listen! Why can't you understand that you're not the center of my world?" A flash of emotion played across Alex's face then his grip on Miz slacked before tightening considerably.

"I'd like to think I understand that just fine." The snarl that carried Alex's words confused Michael before the constricting clench brought him back to the matter upon him. Miz yanked his arm back successfully and looked between the two.

"I'm still not entirely sure what's going on but this isn't how I wanted my day to go. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head back." Michael left Alex and John to watch him retreat then share a glare until Alex walked on to follow. John, however, had other things in mind. Things like finding out what was on Daniel's mind.


	23. Noise

Noise.

With Daniel on the brain, everything around Michael was noise. The show was long over but Michael found himself entering the lobby much later planned. Thanks to Alex's interference and then blowup in the locker room, Miz found himself in need of some alone time to sort things out. He couldn't exactly remember everything Alex went on about but he couldn't honestly say that he'd given A-Ry his undivided attention either. He'd driven around town for hours trying to rid Alex's irrational hatred for Daniel from his mind. Why didn't Alex follow his lead anymore? It was obvious that Michael had grown fond of Daniel. The when was just a bit more blurred to everyone else, Daniel included. But because Alex wasn't following suit, all of these unnecessary arguments and stress clouded Mizanin's mind. He hadn't cared enough to figure out what Alex's problem was before but now it was a main priority. Daniel was a main priority. So Mike made up his mind to confront Alex about everything, especially his obsession. He needed to stop running from every little thing. He wasn't twelve anymore.

After Daniel's talk with John, several things were clear. However, no matter how clear the fact that Michael had strong feelings for him was, Daniel had a hard time setting a plan. If he threw himself into something and couldn't return the emotion, he'd never be able to forgive himself. But shouldn't that calm him? He cared enough to consider Mike's emotions and could never picture himself harming him. From the second they'd met, it seemed Michael had taken an instant dislike for Daniel. But Daniel just knew it was misplaced. It had to be. So Daniel returned Mike's glares and yelling with winks and calm, sarcastic one-liners. Then, Mike just wasn't himself. He'd been glued to McIntyre's hip for months and never gave Daniel so much as a sneer. But then Michael disappeared entirely. Daniel definitely picked up on that. In fact, Daniel found himself searching for Miz's face in the sea of people backstage. No one talked about it. No one talked about him. Daniel wondered if anyone else even noticed. One day, he just popped up acting as if he hadn't missed a single step. Daniel was unsure if he should feel content or worried. So he requested a match with the awesome one to get a feel for Mike himself. That's when he found that Alex clung to Michael now and that Drew was out of the picture completely. Daniel often wondered if Michael used Alex to rebound but he knew it wasn't his place to ponder such personal topics. So why did he place himself in the same space as Michael so often? Why did he go to the same club as them that night after the pay-per-view? Why did he agree to help Trish make Mike jealous when he already knew he was gay? Though the last may have been for pure entertainment, the others still confused him. He should've noticed that Miz had some sort of romantic feeling towards him. He'd had him under enough surveillance to notice such an important and potentially life altering change. So when did it start? That, Daniel supposed, was a question to ask Michael.

Michael found himself entirely too exhausted upon entering his bedroom of the night. Physically, emotionally, and mentally Michael was spent. Which actually wasn't quite unusual for him but now it wasn't because of the deep self-hatred he'd contained over the years. Actually, he couldn't put his finger on when or why he blamed himself for everything that'd ever gone wrong in his life and turned to the blade to feel _anything_ else. Couldn't fathom suicide. Too many people would flip a bitch if he ever offed himself now and perhaps back then too. Maybe he was too wrapped up in himself to worry about it before. His 'little friend' had been left in a bathroom trashcan of a random airport weeks ago. He stared at the scars and couldn't help but feel ugly because of them. Did he do this to himself? He wondered where he went wrong. He wondered…

Noise.

That's what Daniel heard beyond the door of Mike's hotel room. More like scrambling. He had the urge to shout at Michael and tease him about tidying up before having guests but he decided to be a good boy and hold his tongue.

"Just a minute!" he nodded in response and smirked a little harder. What exactly had he been doing that required this much straightening up? He had a feeling that even if he asked, he wouldn't get a straight answer. "Alright, I'm coming!"

"Thought you'd have me waiting out here forever." Daniel chuckled at the stunned expression on Mikey's face when he opened the door. "You don't have to look so surprised. We are friends, aren't we?" Mike's jaw closed and he nodded almost immediately. "Is it okay if I come in? I'd like to talk to you." Michael nodded again then stepped aside to allow Daniel entrance. "Thanks."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Michael asked as he closed and locked the hotel door. Daniel waited for Mike to gather the nerve to turn and face him to answer.

"Our feelings for each other. The conversation is long overdue." Michael flinched after the first sentence but Daniel had to continue. "For the longest time, I had this feeling that you might actually hate me."

"I could never really hate you, Daniel." Miz blurted then pressed his lips together tightly. He lowered his head and nibbled at his lip. He didn't know how to handle this.

"I know, now." Daniel smiled, huffing laughter. "Michael, what are you so afraid of?" Miz's head snapped up at the question. For a while, they stood there staring at each other and for a while, Michael's mouth would open and then close again like he'd decided to change the words he'd obviously chosen so carefully. But then, finally, he answered.

"I don't know." And he didn't. Michael didn't really know what he was running from anymore. Being hurt? Being alone was what really hurt. Was he afraid of losing people close to him again? Losing other people was inevitable but he needed others around to make sure he didn't lose himself. Everyone needed someone, right? "I can't…" he didn't know what he meant. He didn't know what to say. He was starting to think he didn't know anything anymore.

"I do care about you Mike. In fact, I think I have very strong feelings for you as well." Mike gasped and turned away and Daniel was afraid he might have just shut down on him all over again.

"How do you know how I feel about you?" Mike questioned, hushed like a spooked child.

"What do you mean? You wrote me that letter." Daniel nipped at the inside of lower lip anxiously. How couldn't he remember what he wrote?

"Letter? I never wrote a letter. Who writes letters anymore?" Miz looked in Daniel's general direction but couldn't bring himself to look directly at him.

"The letter!" Daniel shouted, forgetting that this was the most skittish person to deal with when confronted about his emotions. He tried again, a little softer. "The letter, that, uh, talked about how you've always had a thing for me and how you just didn't know how to tell me in person. The letter…"

"While that does sound like me, I don't have any idea what letter you're talking about."

"But you do want to be with me? Am I at least right about that?"

"Where did you find this letter?"

"It was slipped in my locker. I asked you a question too, Michael."

"But I didn't write it."

"That doesn't matter. You do feel that way about me, don't you?"

"Someone tried to make you disgusted with me with that letter." Daniel rolled his eyes, starting to get frustrated.

"But it doesn't matter because I'm not. I just want to try to make this work. Maybe someone did it because you didn't have the nerve to tell me yourself. I want you Michael, now just fucking tell me you want me too so we can get on with it!" There was someone about Daniel's attitude that made the other man warm in the pit of his stomach. It almost reminded him of how he was when he first started out. "Are you just going to stand there?" Mike smirked at his question then made his way over to him in three long strides. Before Daniel could react, Miz had him by his shirt and yanked him closer to force their lips together. It was much more amazing than either of them could have ever imagined. At first, their senses were stunned – too shocked to register what was happening but moments later their bodies were set aflame with emotions, twinges, and a need to feel the other. They were a messy experiment, attacking each other's lips with a fierce desire to taste the other. Their tongues shot from their mouths in an attempt to deepen the kiss before both retreated realizing they needed to slow down to really experience what was happening.

"Sorry." They both breathed out their apologies then laughed at their rasped voices. Michael rested his forehead on Daniel's, unable to believe what was happening.

"This has to be a dream. I'm dreaming, right?" Daniel grinned, then kissed the corner of Mike's mouth.

"So you dream about me?" Miz blushed but stared directly into Danny's eyes.

"If I said I did, would you leave?"

"Not on your life." Daniel smirked and Michael blushed harder, laughing nervously. "So what does this all mean?" Mike's answer came much later, mostly due to the fact that he didn't have one initially.

"What do you want this to mean?" Miz whispered, voice and body shaking simultaneously. Daniel's response would mean everything now. It would make the difference between a future straight from his dreams and an awkward moment born directly from his deepest fear. Could he even handle being rejected by the only man he ever really wanted, the man he thought he could replace but failed miserably and ended up worse off than how he began?

"Do you want an honest answer?" Mike stared blankly, wondering if Daniel had really just asked that, then laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course I do. I don't want you to lie to me."

"I don't want you to lie to me either. Tell me why you want to be with me."


End file.
